The Mechanic
by xTasteTheRaInBoWx
Summary: Brittany is ready for another summer motocross season on her family's racing team. But when they hire a mysterious and beautiful new mechanic, Brittany's summer becomes more than just dirt and motorcycles.
1. Types

**I know I'm supposed to be working on one of my other unfinished stories, but I haven't really had the inspiration for those lately. But I have been getting a lot of inspiration from some great conversations in a Brittana roleplay I've been having with the best Brittany to my Santana that I could ask for, Maja. You're the best, Little Duckling! Anyway, this is more of a lighthearted story. In typical Brittana fashion there has to be some angst, but there won't be a lot. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Tell me what you think!**

…

**Chapter 1**

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!_

"Brittany, that alarm isn't going to shut itself off! C'mon, time to get moving!" James Pierce banged on his daughter's door and she groaned, not wanting to move. She cracked open one of her crystal blue eyes and looked at the alarm clock.

5:30 a.m.

This was her first day of summer.

The 17 year old reached out and lazily turned the alarm off, sighing in relief when silence filled the room. She moved her covers from her face and knew she had to get up soon. Today may have been the first day of summer, but it was the first day of racing season at the Lima Motocross league. She had been training all spring and that day they were starting the season by going to pick up some parts in town and fine tuning her engine for her first day training on her bike. None-the-less…it would be a _long_ day.

…

"You gotta let up or you're gonna blow your top end, B! Go again, this time I want you to wait on that throttle! C'mon kid!" James hollered. Brittany nodded and sped off on the dirt track which basically counted as their front yard in their large home. She sped around the first turn and over the first jump. Then, making a sharp right she punched the gas and glided over the dirt rapids beneath her wheels. She could see her dad trying to signal her to slow down, but she believed she could make it.

She hit the next turn and punched it into the jump. There, in mid air, she heard a dry _pop_ and she knew she had blown it. She cringed at the sound as her bike landed and she pulled off to the side, pulling her helmet off and dismounting the bike as her dad stormed over.

"Britt! What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, I thought it could handle it!" Brittany apologized.

"Well…you're fixing it!" James sighed angrily.

"What? Wait isn't Andy coming down?" Brittany asked, wondering about their mechanic.

"No, he's not. Fix it yourself."

"Why?"

"He got a better job, okay? Now just get in there and start tearing out that top end. I'll be in soon to help."

Brittany bowed her head and wheeled her bike into the garage.

…

"So, why couldn't Andy make it out this summer? He's like, the best mechanic we've had so far!" Brittany complained as she sat in their garage 20 minutes later, perched next to her 125cc bike, working on replacing the top end.

"Honey, I told you, he got a job with a _factory_ team. He needs that money," James explained, handing her a socket wrench. She sighed and took the tool, continuing her sloppy work. She knew bike engines, but she would, by no means, make a proper mechanic for a pro motocross team.

"But _Dad_, who the hell is going to be our mechanic? You and I don't know engines like Andy did, and you_ know _that we need a good mechanic if we want to win," Brittany explained.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…I've been searching around, looking for replacements…and I've found someone new. And I don't know much about their previous work, but I _know_ that they know engines," he said a little too casually for Brittany's liking.

"A _new_ mechanic? Who is he?" Brittany asked.

"_She_ will be here in about an hour. You can meet her yourself," James said with a smile, patting her on the back before getting up and heading out of the garage. Brittany didn't know what to think. Deciding to give whoever this new mechanic was a chance, she continued her work on the bike.

...

Time must have gotten past Brittany pretty fast, because before she knew it, an old black mustang was pulling up in the driveway. Brittany furrowed her brow and peeked out of the garage, curious to see who was in the car. The engine stopped and the door swung open, and out stepped the most stunning girl Brittany had ever seen. Brittany had always been comfortable with the fact that she was bisexual. But _never_ had she seen a girl who just captivated her attention. She was tan, really tan, obviously of some Latin background. She wore aviators and her black hair flowed down her shoulders. She walked up the driveway, not yet having noticed the curious blonde who sat watching her from the garage.

She was heading for the front door when Brittany accidentally dropped the wrench in her hand. The girl's gaze shot towards the garage and she moved that way. Brittany cursed herself as she picked up the tool and started to return to working on the top end, hoping not to be noticed. The girl stopped in the garage doorway and removed her shades to reveal two deep, coke-colored eyes. Brittany felt her gaze and looked up to meet it in a small silence.

"Hi, you must be Brittany," the girl asked with a confident smirk, her arms crossed over her chest.

Brittany nodded, still not sure how to form a sentence.

The girl laughed in a raspy tone, "Do you…speak?"

"Are you the new mechanic?" Brittany asked.

"I go by Santana…but yeah, your dad hired me. Is…he around?" Santana asked.

"Y-yeah…" Brittany stood up and wiped her greasy hands on the oil rag dangling off of the handlebars. "He's probably inside."

Brittany walked past her and led her around to the side door which led into the kitchen. She removed her dirt covered motocross boots before leading the Latina into the kitchen from outside, where a skinny middle school boy sat, eating a bowl of ice cream, reading a moto-x magazine. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the brunette standing behind his older sister.

"Braden, where's dad?" Brittany asked, annoyed, ignoring her brother's gaping mouth.

"Uh…living room…" He stammered. Santana winked at him as she walked by in Brittany's trail.

The two entered the living room where James sat, going through Brittany's registration papers for the league, he looked up through his glasses and smiled, seeing Santana.

"Miss Lopez! You made it! Hope the drive wasn't too bad. How long was your trip?" He asked standing and shaking her hand politely.

"I told you, call me Santana. And the trip was only a few hours. I really appreciate you putting me up while I work for you guys," Santana smiled, "should uh, I go get my bags?"

James lit up, "Oh, yes! Sure, Brittany will help you," he turned to his daughter, who looked shocked at all the new information, "Honey, help Santana with her things. Take them up to the guest room."

"Right…" Brittany nodded, leading Santana back outside through the front door and out to her car. Santana popped the trunk and revealed just a couple of bags full of Santana's belongings. Brittany grabbed both of them, her arms flexing, the weight of the bags not a strain for her toned physique.

"Want me to get one of those? They're kind of heavy…" Santana offered, but Brittany started back towards the house.

"I got it," Brittany said over her shoulder. Santana followed her to the house yet again and upstairs. Brittany lugged the bags down the hall and into a room directly across from her own. She placed the bags on the floor in front of the bed.

"Nice guest room…" Santana nodded approvingly, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking back at Brittany.

"Thanks…your bathroom is down the hall to your right…you'll be sharing with me, and there's towels in the closet across from the bathroom door. Help yourself…I'm right across the hall if you need anything…" Brittany trailed off.

"Do I intimidate you?" Santana asked, an eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Wh-what?" Brittany wondered if she'd heard right.

"Do I intimidate you?" Santana repeated more clearly. Brittany just stood awkwardly in the doorway, her grease covered white tank top and motocross pants setting her apart from the soft, clean room.

"It's just…weird, having a stranger living in my house…that's all," Brittany scratched the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact.

Santana chuckled, "Well, I can assure you, I don't bite, blondie. No, a menos que quieres que morder." _Not unless you want me to bite._

Brittany felt a shiver run down her spine as she searched for a scapegoat to leave the room, "Uh…Lunch..I need to eat lunch…I'll let you get settled." Then she scurried out of the room, unsure of what had just happened.

Brittany hurried down the stairs and into the living room to see her father, now accompanied by her mother, talking over some coffee.

"Oh, honey, getting Santana all settled?" He asked.

"You didn't tell me she was going to _live_ here!" Brittany hissed.

"Well honey, you only just met her! She's sweet, and very smart, from what I've seen," James said reasonably.

"How old is she?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, just about your age…nineteen, I suppose. But she's talented, I'll tell you what. She beat some of Andy's best times for engine assembly and teardown, she's good. She knows what she's doing," James raved about the mysterious girl.

"Better than Andy? Well I find that hard to believe!" Brittany's mother, Susan, added with a joking laugh.

"She might be! After lunch I want her to start working on that top end you blew out this morning, and you can keep training on the practice bike," James instructed.

"Well, I'm gonna go into town to get lunch real quick, you guys want anything?" Brittany asked.

"No, but you should take Santana with you! Show her around!" Susan suggested.

"_Mom_, really?" Brittany asked, nervous about being alone with Santana again.

"You'll be fine! And you could use the company. I'm sure Santana would love to go," Susan smiled.

"Go where?" Came a raspy voice from behind Brittany.

"Brittany was just going to go into town and get some lunch and things. We suggested you go along so she can show you the town, take you by the local parts shop so you can get acquainted with Jimmy, our parts dealer. That is, if you'd like," James explained.

Santana smiled, "Sure! I'd love to."

Brittany nodded, "I'll just…shower and then we'll go."

"Sounds good," Santana nodded, watching Brittany disappear back up the stairs.

…

"Sorry this tour won't be very amazing…Lima isn't that much of a tourist attraction if you know what I mean," Brittany said blandly as they drove along in her white chevy.

"It's fine, I like small towns…they're charming in a way," Santana shrugged looking out the window as they rolled through the main part of town.

"Well, uh, are you hungry?" Brittany asked nervously.

"If you are, sure. What's there to eat around here?" Santana asked.

"What do you like?" Brittany asked with a smile. _Was that a flirtatious smile? What was she doing?_

"Italian, sushi, Mexican food…" Santana listed casually.

"There's an Italian place called Breadstix. I eat there a lot, it's delicious," Brittany offered.

"Let's do it, I'll try it out," Santana agreed openly. She was so laid back, sitting there in Brittany's passenger seat, her aviators on, a serene look on her face.

"Breadstix it is then!" Brittany nodded, deciding that maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

They got to Breadstix and were immediately greeted by a host who recognized Brittany immediately. "Britt, hey!"

"Sam? Hi! What's up? You're working here now?" Brittany couldn't help but hug the blonde haired guy.

"Yeah, making money for my family and stuff…you know…are you racing this summer?" He asked.

Brittany nodded, "Of course. Uh, this is actually our new team mechanic, Santana. Santana, this is Sam…we're classmates."

"And best friends!" Sam joked. He held out his hand and threw Santana a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you. Can I get you guys a table?"

"A booth, if you can," Brittany requested. Sam nodded and grabbed two menus before leading them to a booth for two in the middle of the restaurant. He took their drink orders and left them to decide what they wanted to eat.

"So, Sam…he's nice," Santana observed, smirking.

"Yeah, and a great guy," Brittany nodded.

"Have you dated him?" Santana asked. Brittany giggled.

"Me and Sam? Yeah right! No, we're just more like brother and sister," Brittany assured her. "Why? Do you think he's cute? Wait, what am I saying, your boyfriend is probably _way_ hotter than Sam…"

"I don't have a boyfriend, actually," Santana shook her head.

"But you could probably get _any_ guy you want! Sam would probably be a piece of cake for you!" Brittany joked.

Santana shook her head, examining her menu, "He's not really my…type."

"And what is your type, exactly?" Brittany asked innocently, laying her menu down, already knowing exactly what she wanted. Santana on the other hand, was still buried nose deep in the menu in her hands.

"I don't know…funny, sweet, energetic," Santana shrugged.

"And as far as looks go?" Brittany urged her on.

Santana shrugged, "Tall."

"Blonde or brunette?" Brittany asked.

"Blonde."

"Brown eyes or blue eyes?"

"Blue," Santana said quickly before looking up, realizing that the spitting image of her description was sitting across from her. She coughed and looked back down.

"Man or woman?" Brittany asked casually.

Santana almost chocked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Man or woman? Do you like boys or girls?"

"Well I-,"

"Here are your drinks ladies!" Sam interrupted. Santana silently thanked him for helping her avoid the question. She wasn't sure that she was so ready to tell Brittany her sexuality just yet. Sure, she'd been out of the closet and proud to be gay for a few years now, but it was always tough telling individuals, one on one, who she really was. Sam also placed a container of their famous breadstix in the center of the table. "Ready to order?"

…

As they talked, Brittany found it easier and easier to talk to Santana. She felt good that Santana was actually laughing at some of the stuff she was saying and she was really enjoying their meal. By the time they were ready to leave the restaurant, Brittany was almost sad that they had to go. They called for their ticket and Brittany started to get her purse out, but Santana stopped her.

"No, I got this, don't worry, I owe you for driving and showing me around," Santana explained.

"But-,"

"No if's, and's, or but's about it!" Santana stated clearly. Brittany pursed her lips and nodded.

"Okay…if you really want to," Brittany blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

Once they paid they left and headed over to Jimmy's part shop and Brittany strode inside, feeling at home amongst all of the motocross parts, bikes, and gear. She felt like she'd partially grown up there.

"Jimmy!" Brittany called, "You here?"

Suddenly a nerdy looking guy in his late twenties came out, thick glasses slipping down on his nose slightly as he placed a handful of containers on the counter.

"Brittany! How's it going, girl? You must be here to pick up those parts your dad ordered, right?" He asked, giving Brittany a fist bump.

"Yeah…and to introduce our new mechanic, Santana. Santana, meet Jimmy, the most amazing parts dealer on the planet!" Brittany smiled goofily.

"What's up? Whatever you need, I got it! Or I can get it…either way, I'm your guy," Jimmy said, his rather high pitched voice making Santana giggle.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Good to know. You and I will probably be seeing a lot of eachother," she smiled.

"Well uh, were you guys going to order stuff or…?" Jimmy asked.

"Actually I just brought her by to show her around and introduce her. But we'll probably be by later this week," Brittany said.

"Yeah, cool. Catch you later then," Jimmy nodded, pushing his glasses up and waving awkwardly.

"Bye, Jim!"

"Nice to meet you!" Santana called following Brittany out of the shop. "He's goofy…I like him!" Santana added spiritedly as they climbed back into the truck.

"Yeah? He's pretty fun…and he's great to work with. He's really fast at getting us the parts we need, so you shouldn't have trouble getting stuff for our bikes," Brittany nodded.

"Great," Santana nodded. "I uh, had fun…seeing the town and stuff. It was nice."

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad you came," Brittany nodded, not really sure what to say, so she fiddled with the radio until she landed on a song she knew. It was a song by Adele. They listened and without warning, Santana started singing. She was amazing, too. Brittany couldn't believe how perfect her voice sounded. She listened in awe as Santana looked out the window. But she felt Brittany's gaze glance over at her and she turned to look back at the blonde, who blushed and looked back at the road.

Santana just smiled and kept singing, a little smirk on her face.

…

**Not as long of a first chapter as I had hoped for…but still, that's okay. I'll make the next one slower and a lot more detailed than this. This was meant to be more introductory than anything. Anyway, tell me what you thought!**


	2. All In a Day's Work

**I think this is the most feedback I've ever gotten on the first chapter of a story of mine! So as a treat I'm updating for you guys! I'm really glad you like it so far! **

**Also, to those mentioning that Santana should be bi, not gay. I'm sorry, I've already established that she's purely into girls and I also want some continuity with the show. Sorry!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

…

**Chapter 2**

_VVVVRRUUUMMM!_

Brittany punched the gas as she continued her practice run that afternoon. After her and Santana had gotten home, she had changed right back into her gear and headed out on the practice bike. For some reason she felt like she needed to distract herself from the Latina who currently resided in the garage working on Brittany's bike. Lunch had been a lot of fun and all, but something about Santana was making Brittany feel different. She needed to relax. She rode for a long time around the track, practicing different aerial tricks on the jumps and making sure not to push the engine too far like earlier that morning.

Brittany whipped around the last turn of the track for what seemed like the millionth time. She hit the final jump and landed smoothly and coasted to a stop. She'd been riding for about five laps and she was starting to burn up in her gear. She wheeled the motorcycle up the driveway and into the garage where Santana sat on a stool, dressed _much_ differently from earlier, repairing the top end Brittany had blown.

Santana wore some loose-fitting cargo pants that hung off her tiny waist and a snug, black wife-beater that looked well worn. Santana was fit. Brittany could see that now as Santana pulled out the center piece of the engine head and carried it over to the work table, not yet having noticed Brittany. The tan-skinned girl turned around to grab a tool from the cabinet when she caught Brittany out of the corner of her eye. She watched Brittany take her helmet off and shake her thick, blonde hair out. It was matted down with some sweat, but Santana thought she was still breathtaking.

"How's the training?" Santana asked, grabbing her desired tool and turning back to the work table to hide her obvious blushing. Brittany pulled off her chest protector and over shirt and sat down on one of the empty stools by her bottle of water. She chugged half of it before answering.

"It's hot out," Brittany laughed a little. "I just hope it doesn't get hotter…I dunno if I can do this every day!"

"Every day huh? You guys are serious!" Santana chuckled .

"As if the custom Pierce team trailer wasn't enough…" Brittany said sarcastically.

Santana laughed, "I'm just happy you guys hired me. I know your dad was wanting someone with a more impressive resume. Did he tell you how he found me?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Well, he came in to post a flyer about needing a mechanic for a motocross team in the garage where I used to work making shit for money. He saw me working on a motorcycle and asked me if I'd be interested. He saw how I was outsmarting the other mechanics in the garage and he approached me with the offer…and I accepted," Santana shrugged. "Anything to get out of the town I was in…" Santana seemed more upset upon adding her last comment, and Brittany wondered.

"Why is that?"

"Well…let's just say I have a bit of a past where I come from," Santana pursed her lips and turned back to work on the parts at hand.

"What do you mean?" Brittany pressed. She really didn't mean to pry, but she was just so curious about this girl who had popped up in her life.

Santana turned back to look at Brittany, whose face was still red and sweaty from wearing her helmet, thankfully for Brittany, who would've been blushing. "You ask a lot of questions…first you go asking me who I like, now this," Santana chuckled.

Brittany gave her a sheepish smile, "You never did answer that one…"

Santana gave a small laugh and turned to fully face the blonde who sat adjacent to her, "You're funny. Listen, I think we should save this talk for later. You've got training to do…and I have to work on fixing your bike, okay?" Santana was smiling, but Brittany didn't understand why she was avoiding any _real_ conversation with her.

"Yeah…okay," Brittany nodded finishing off her bottle of water. She stood up and picked up her helmet and over shirt. "Catch you later. I'll just be inside, working out. Haven't gotten to that yet today." Brittany gave a small wave before hurrying out of the garage and into the house.

As she left Santana couldn't help but mutter, "You're a strange girl, Brittany Pierce…"

…

Santana worked for about another hour or so on the engine. She finished replacing the top end and she fine tuned it to run smoother. Her day's work was done. She walked inside, covered in grease, much like Brittany had been that morning, and into the kitchen. There, she saw Brittany, standing at the island counter in a mere sports bra and a pair of nike running shorts. It was obvious she had just been working out in the living room. Her abs were _so_ tight, and her torso was perfectly proportioned. Santana's eyes traced up her body and met her eyes. There was a silence.

"Done for the day?" Brittany asked, taking a bite of the yogurt in her hand.

"Uh, y-yeah," Santana moved for the cabinet to retrieve a cup as a way to distract herself from Brittany's toned body.

"Thanks for fixing it!" Brittany said merrily.

Santana filled her cup with some water and took a long drink, leaning back against the sink to face Brittany, "No problem, it's…sort of my job," she joked.

"Well, I appreciate it," Brittany nodded with a grin.

"Have a good work out?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, "Just the usual first day of summer routine…well, first week."

"That's tough…training like that every day…Is it worth it?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, "I like the feeling of winning…it's better than when I'm at school cause people usually make fun of me…"

"They do? Why would they do that? You're pretty cool," Santana seemed defensive of Brittany. Brittany liked the feeling.

"Cause…they say I'm stupid. That I won't graduate…" Brittany looked down. Santana gave her a sympathetic look and walked over to her, placing her hand over Brittany's, which rested on the counter. Brittany drew in a quick breath.

"Brittany…" Santana caught her eyes, "You are _far_ from stupid. If anyone tells you any differently, fuck them."

"Thanks, Santana, uh," Brittany pulled her hand away, her nerves getting the best of her, "But you don't have to be nice."

"I'm not just saying that! I think you're awesome, don't let the jerks at your school make you feel like you're not," Santana shook her head.

Brittany could only nod, wondering why Santana had jumped so quickly to her defense, "Well, um, I'm just gonna go rinse off in the shower…"

…

"I totally had you!"

"No way! Admit it, you suck at this game!" Braden boasted as he sat on his bed adjacent to Santana, Xbox controllers in their hands a game of Halo ensuing on the screen.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Santana vowed revenge as they continued their match. She licked her lips in concentration, not paying attention to anything but the game. She leaned forward in her seat and shoved the 13 year old playfully, which he didn't hesitate to return.

"I'm coming for you San-sucks-a lot!" Braden teased.

"You _did not_ just call me that, you little praying mantis! It's on!" She retorted back. Brittany was just coming out of her room after getting dressed in her sweats when she heard the commotion coming from Braden's room. She furrowed her brow and walked down the hall and nudged open the door to see Santana and Braden intensely staring at his TV screen and bickering over who was better.

Brittany gave an amused smile and cleared her throat, making her presence known. The two looked towards the door and Santana gave an embarrassed smile.

"Having fun?" Brittany asked.

"Just…killing time," Santana giggled.

"Well uh, whenever you _kids_ are finished, the shower is all yours, Santana," Brittany offered. Santana nodded and set the controller down as she stood up.

"Right…thanks for the game, _loser_," she joked with the skinny blonde boy who still stared at the screen.

"I kicked your ass and you know it!" He cackled.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Brittany gave him a look as Santana walked towards the door.

"Next time, toothpick. La próxima vez," she smirked over her shoulder.

"_What_?" He asked, scared of what she may have said.

"Don't worry about it!" Santana joked as she and Brittany exited into the hallway.

"Glad to see you getting along with my little brother so well," Brittany gave an exasperated laugh that came out more awkwardly than she intended.

"Well, I figured I might as well try to make some friends around this house, seeing as I'll be here all summer," Santana shrugged as they reached Santana's room.

"Yeah…well, I'll leave you to shower, you remember where the towels are right?" Brittany asked.

"Yup, in the closet by the bathroom, I remember," Santana nodded.

"Okay. Mom will have dinner ready here in a couple hours so…yeah," Brittany smiled, turning to go into her own room, but Santana caught her wrist.

"Hey," Santana said softly, Brittany looked down at their hands and back to Santana's face, "we should do something tonight…it's your first day of summer, remember? We have to do _something_ fun to compensate for working our asses off today."

Brittany paused, "Okay…yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Santana began slowly, "is there a Blockbuster in town?"

…

"This _cannot_ be healthy!" Brittany said from the passenger seat of Santana's black mustang, her arms full of junk food they had just picked up at the store.

"Well, better now than later, when you start having races!" Santana smiled, "Which way to Blockbuster?"

"Next right."

Santana followed her directions and quickly found the movie store a few blocks down. They parked and headed inside, splitting up to search for a couple movies to watch. They both agreed to pick one, so Brittany immediately set out for the comedy movie section. She searched for the title she wanted but was having trouble finding it. Suddenly, one of the guys from the front of the store rounded the corner and came down the aisle. Brittany recognized him from school and looked away.

"Need some help reading the titles, Pierce?" He snickered.

"No, thank you," Brittany said in a small voice, still not looking at him.

"Are you sure? There's some pretty big words…" He continued on.

"I don't need any help, thank you," she repeated.

"Did you bring your tutor with you to help you read?" He asked, still sneering.

"She said she didn't need your help, pizza face," Santana stormed around the corner, coming up behind Brittany. The guy's eyes shot to the Latina in anger.

"What did you call me?" He asked.

"You heard me, but what you _didn't_ hear is that she doesn't need any help," Santana snapped. "Now, unless you want me to get a hold of your manager and get you fired for harassment, I suggest you take your sorry ass back up to that counter and wait patiently and kindly for us to pick out our movies."

The guy's face went a little pale and he nodded meekly before making a U-turn and heading for the front of the store. Santana watched him walk away before turning to Brittany with concern etched in her expression.

"Brittany, are you okay? That guy was an asshole," Santana asked, putting her hands on Brittany's arms, stroking her skin with her thumbs. Brittany nodded and looked up, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah," Brittany said softly. "You didn't have to do that Santana."

"I wanted to. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You're better than that. And you are _not_ stupid," Santana made sure to hold her gaze. Brittany noticed that Santana did that a lot…made eye contact. It was a little scary because she felt as if Santana saw _into_ her. "Did you find a movie you want?" She asked, lightening the mood.

"I can't find it…"

"What's it called?"

"Garden State," Brittany said, looking at the shelf. Santana nodded and walked up the aisle, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear as she looked.

"Oh!" Santana called out triumphantly, holding up a dvd case, "Found it!"

Brittany met her in the middle of the aisle and took the movie from her, "Thanks. What movie are you getting?"

"Meet me at the front, I'll just go grab it," Santana smiled. Brittany nodded and walked to the front of the store, avoiding eye contact with the guy who had troubled her earlier. Santana returned with her movie in hand and placed it on the counter alongside Garden State. Brittany read the title and her eyes widened.

"Insidious? Santana, I don't like scary movies!" Brittany whined.

"It'll be _fine_. You'll be with me!" Santana assured her as the clerk checked out the movies and put them in a bag.

"I don't know…" Brittany said unsurely. Santana paid and took her hand, sending a shock through Brittany and making her heart race a little.

"C'mon," Santana chuckled taking the movies and pulling her towards the door, "You'll be okay, I promise." And with one last icy stare in the clerk's direction, Santana led her out of the store.

…

The two stumbled into the house just as Mrs. Peirce was setting the table for dinner, she looked up in their direction and furrowed her brow.

"What in the world are you doing with all that junk food? I just made dinner!" Susan was laughing a little, but she tried to remain stern.

"Sorry, mom, I-,"

"It was my idea. I thought that Brittany and I should do something fun on the first night of summer, and so we got some snacks and a couple movies that we're going to watch…if that's okay with you, Mrs. Pierce!" Santana was a smooth-talker, that was for sure. She had jumped right in to cover Brittany, and all with a charming smile on her face. Susan looked at Brittany for confirmation and the blonde simply nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry, mom. We can skip dinner _one_ night!" Brittany teased.

"Just don't make a habit of it!" Susan called after them as they left the kitchen to head up to Brittany's room. They were just stepping onto the stairs when James caught them from the living room sofa.

"Girls, where have you been?"

"Oh, we just got some snacks and movies…going to celebrate the first day of summer," Brittany grinned, holding up the bags of junk food.

"Don't stay up _too_ late. Have fun ladies," he sighed and waved them off. They hurried up the stairs and into Brittany's room. It was the first time Santana had seen Brittany's room, and she couldn't say she was surprised with the design. On the walls were many posters of movies, singers, and of course, motocross bikes and racers. It was a _little_ messy, but not _too_ messy, and Santana liked how homey it seemed. She felt comfortable. Brittany's bed lay perpendicular from the door with a TV cabinet and dresser on the opposite wall. Next to the dresser was a desk that was full of framed photos and her things left from when she sat them there on the last day of school.

"Sorry it's not very clean…" Brittany said in dismay, looking around, "And I hope you're not allergic to cats because Lord Tubbington is probably around here somewhere…"

"Lord Tubbington?" Santana tried not to laugh.

"That's my cat's name…he practically lives in here, but he's pretty hard to miss…so I think he must be in my parents' room right now," Brittany explained.

"Oh…"

"That's probably a good thing anyway though because he eats _everything_," Brittany added.

Santana nodded in understanding and shut the door as they stepped towards the bed. "So, why don't you get the first movie started and I'll go change into some pj's and then we'll watch, okay?"

"Which one should we watch first?" Brittany asked as Santana moved for the door.

"I don't care, you pick," she replied before slipping out of the room to go change. Brittany was already in her sweats, so she merely kicked her shoes off and pulled out the two movies they'd rented. Looking at the cases, she decided on Insidious because she thought it would be easier to get the scary one out of the way first. Then they could watch the happy one and go to bed without nightmares.

When Santana returned, Brittany had gotten all the snacks out of the grocery bags and laid them out on the foot of her large bed and the movie was on the dvd menu.

"Look at you! Ready to go!" Santana sauntered in wearing a pair of pink and black pj pants and another black tank top.

"I figured we would watch Insidious first…because it's scary," Brittany explained.

"Sounds good to me! Hmm, what do I wanna eat first…?" Santana perused through their array of candies and chips and finally settled on a bag of Sour Patch Kids. Brittany opted for a box of dots…her favorite. They both opened one of their six pack of orange soda and set it on the bedside table. After clearing all the rest of the snacks from the bed, Brittany pulled back the covers and they climbed under. They turned off the lights and Brittany hit play. Now she felt nervous. She was so close to Santana, a girl she'd only just met, but she felt so comfortable at the same time. It was all happening so fast.

"Have you seen this before?" Brittany asked quietly as the opening credits began.

Santana nodded, "It's awesome!"

"But this is supposed to be scary!" Brittany replied. Santana popped a red sour patch kid into her mouth and chewed it.

"It is, but it's _so_ good!" Santana nodded with a grin.

"I get scared easily, Santana," Brittany whined. Santana sighed as she sipped her orange soda and replaced it back on the nightstand.

"Listen, if you just get scared, I'm right here, okay? Don't worry," Santana assured her.

"Okay…fine."

…

**Oh boy! They're getting a little cozy already! I hope you guys are liking it! Keep the reviews flowing!**


	3. A Past, A Future

**I am elated that this story is getting as much feedback as it is! Thank you so, so much for all the reviews, it makes me super excited to update! I'd also, again, like to thank my good friend, Maja, who has been the best Brittany to my Santana that I could ever think of! She's awesome. Anyway, on with the update! Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

…

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't too long into Insidious before Brittany was already cowering away. The first scary scene had her diving under her covers, face down in her pillows.

"Brittany…come on out of there, it's just a movie!" Santana lifted the covers and peeked under.

"No!" Came Brittany's muffled voice as she spoke directly into the pillows. Santana laughed a little, setting their opened containers of candy on the night stand before turning her attention back to the frightened blonde.

"That part wasn't even _that_ scary," Santana tried to reason.

"I told you, I get scared easily!" Brittany restated. Santana was having a hard time taking her seriously.

"The scary part is over. Oh, and how about this, every time a scary part is coming up, I'll remind you," Santana offered. Brittany flipped over to lay on her back and look at the Latina who sat next to her.

"What if you forget to remind me?" Brittany asked, eyebrows raised.

"Then I guess you'll just get a little scare!" Santana suddenly poked Brittany in her side and she jolted with laughter.

"Fine…I'll watch," Brittany huffed, sitting up.

The movie progressed, and as promised, Santana reminded Brittany every time a scary part came up, and every time Brittany would bury herself in her pillow. One time, however, Santana wanted to see what would happen if she 'forgot' to tell Brittany that a scary part was about to happen. So she waited and soon enough, one of many terrifying shots popped up and Brittany let out a shriek and before Santana knew what was happening, Brittany had buried herself in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana was taken back, but soon wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close. Brittany felt good cuddled into her side.

"Hey, it's okay…" Santana cooed.

"You forgot to warn me!" Brittany muttered, trying to sound angry.

"I'm sorry…but it wasn't _too_ bad, was it?" Santana rubbed her hand up and down Brittany's back.

"Yes it was! That was horrible!" Brittany muttered, "Can we not watch this any more? I'm going to have nightmares!"

Santana pulled back and gave a soft smile before nodding, "Okay. Let's put your movie in."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, really, go put the movie in," Santana chuckled, urging her off the bed.

"Thank you!" Brittany excitedly got up and skipped over to the dvd player and switched out the discs before returning to the bed.

"I've never seen this movie…is it good?" Santana asked, popping open a can of Pringles. Brittany took some from the can and nodded.

"It's my favorite movie of all time. It's really sweet, and funny, and a little sad too, but not too sad!" Brittany quipped. Santana smiled admiringly at her.

"I can't wait to see it," Santana nodded, settling back into the pillows with her snacks as Brittany pressed play.

…

By the end of the movie, Brittany had shifted to rest her head on Santana's shoulder. Both of them had giggled and made small chat throughout the movie. Brittany finally sat up and took another drink of her second orange soda.

"So, did you like it?" Brittany asked, eager to see Santana's reaction. Santana nodded and grinned.

"That's a great movie," Santana smiled softly. She was tired, just like Brittany, but their bodies were wired by sugar.

"It's cute, right?" Brittany asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I might have to buy that one on dvd someday." Santana was smiling again, too.

"I'm really happy we decided to have a movie night. You're really fun," Brittany said, blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"I feel like I'm a kid again with you," Santana added.

"We're all kids inside, I think," Brittany said thoughtfully. "It's scary to think about growing up, you know?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned having…a past, where you came from…is it a bad past?" Brittany asked shyly.

"I haven't had the best luck in my life," Santana sighed.

"What happened? I mean, don't you have family and stuff?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany?" Santana asked, becoming suddenly very quiet.

"Yes?"

"You know how you asked me earlier if I like men or women?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded slowly.

"Well…when I was sixteen I came out to my family…and they kicked me out. They kicked me out and I've been on my own ever since. I lived in a foster home until I was eighteen, and when I graduated I moved out…" Santana admitted. Brittany's hands came up to cover her mouth and she shook her head.

"Oh, Santana, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I asked and I know that must have been hard to-," Brittany rambled.

"Brittany!" Santana broke in. The blonde went quiet and Santana took a breath. "It's okay, really. _I'm_ okay. It's been a little rough, but I'm okay now. I just hope that by you know, liking girls I didn't like, freak you out…"

"Are you joking? I think that's awesome! You are _such_ a unicorn!" Brittany grinned.

"Unicorn..?"

"It means you like the same sex, silly! But I've never met a _girl_ unicorn before." Brittany said it as if it were obvious. Santana furrowed her brow and laughed a little.

"Oh…"

"I'm just bicorn though…" Brittany sighed, shrugging.

"Wait…you're…?" Santana was even more confused now.

"I like boys and girls," Brittany smiled as if it were the simplest thing ever. Santana's heart leapt.

"I think that's great," was all Santana could think to say.

"So…got a girlfriend?" Brittany asked, nudging her playfully.

"Nope, I'm solo," Santana pursed her lips.

"No way! A girl as pretty and as awesome as you cannot be single!" Brittany seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well, I have a hard time with relationships," Santana muttered.

"You have a hard time staying in them?" Brittany seemed confused.

"They just…never work out for me. I've just…I've been hurt a lot." Santana looked down.

"I can't believe someone would hurt _you_. You're so nice, and tough and awesome, and…and I really liked when you protected me…" Brittany trailed off and Santana smiled.

"I always learned not to take shit from anyone. That's what you learn growing up in a Puerto Rican home," Santana joked. Just then, there was a small knock and James poked his head in the door.

"Girls?" He asked.

"Hey dad…" Brittany said awkwardly.

"Listen, I'm going to bed. It's late, you should call it a night soon. I want to get an early start tomorrow," he said.

"Okay daddy," Brittany nodded.

"Goodnight sweetheart," James looked to Santana, "And Santana, welcome. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. This is your home too, now."

"Thank you, James," she smiled and nodded.

"No problem. Night ladies," he waved, closing the door behind him.

"It is late…" Santana said, looking at the clock, "I should get to bed…" She slid off the edge of the bed and stood up. Brittany did, too.

"Yeah…I liked watching movies with you, Santana, I'm glad you're our new mechanic," Brittany said shyly. "And thanks for trusting me in telling me about your past. I know that must be hard."

"It's okay, thanks for listening," Santana smiled reaching for the door.

"Any time…goodnight, Santana." Brittany gave a small wave.

Santana smirked a little and stepped back over to where Brittany stood and leaned up to place the softest kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Brittany."

Brittany blushed and touched her cheek, a smile plastered to her face as Santana gave her the smallest wave and left her standing there like a fool.

…

"Wake up dingus!" Braden shouted at his older sister at 8 the next morning, "Dad says it's time for practice!"

"Ugh…piss off…I'll be down in a second dweeb," she muttered back. Brittany sat up in bed and yawned, wondering if last night had been real or not. It was confirmed when she saw the various snacks and left over orange soda on her desk. She smiled and hopped out of bed, actually excited to get out and practice and work with Santana on her bikes. She put her hair up in a ponytail before trotting downstairs and into the kitchen, where everyone else was already eating breakfast, including Santana. She looked in Brittany's direction and smiled, Brittany couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning sunshine!" Braden laughed from the fridge as he retrieved the orange juice.

Brittany mumbled a reply and went for the Lucky Charms that were sitting out on the counter. She sleepily poured some into a bowl and added milk before joining Santana at the table. Santana glanced over as Brittany lazily ate her cereal and pilfered the newspaper for the comics section.

"You're quiet," Santana observed softly.

Brittany grimaced, "I _hate_ mornings…"

Santana just laughed a little and sipped her steaming black coffee before biting into her toast. "I can see that! Lucky you get to ride a nice loud MX bike to wake you up!"

"Don't remind me," Brittany grumbled.

"Hey Brittany, I want to try running the course now that the bike is more fine tuned and has that new top end," James said as he, too, ate his breakfast.

"You want to time it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. I'll have Braden spray the track down before you start though. It's getting a little dry," James nodded.

"Your bike might have a little more kick to it that usual, be warned," Santana added.

"Thanks," Brittany said.

"How was your movie night girls?" Susan asked.

The two looked at each other and smiled before looking at the older blonde woman. "It was fun," they said at the same time.

"It must have been a real bonding experience for you two!" Susan seemed enthusiastic about the girl's haste friendship.

"It was. It was a fun way to start summer," Brittany nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, because you have your first cup tournament in a week," James explained.

"What? Since when?" Brittany asked.

"Since a slot for a 125 rider opened up in the summer exhibition cup opened up," James answered.

"Where's it being held?" Brittany asked.

"Up in South Bend, Indiana, about 3 hours from here. I figured you, me, and Santana would go up next Thursday and get registered, then on Friday you would have round 1 and then round 2 and the finals on Saturday. After you _win_, we'll drive home on Sunday," James explained.

"Nice!" Santana grinned.

"Sounds fun!" Brittany nodded.

"Do you feel like you can be ready in a week?" Susan asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine," Brittany nodded, taking her bowl over to the sink and rinsing it.

"In the mean time, why don't you go get ready to run your race bike, huh?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah…I'll be ready in a minute."

…

"How's the bike running?" Santana asked from the shade of the large tree on the side of the track as Brittany came to a halt in front of her on the race bike.

"This is the best it's ever run! I feel like it's running so much faster without pushing it!" Brittany raved. "Dad! Did you see that? What was my time?"

James hurried over with an elated look on his face, "That was outstanding darling! You broke your track record!"

"Shut up!" Brittany squealed. Santana grinned, seeing Brittany so excited was adorable to her.

"I think we're going to be a whole new team with you on board, Santana," James smiled approvingly.

"Thanks…but that was all Brittany out there. She must have gotten better from last season," Santana said modestly.

"I think we're going to win next weekend," Brittany grinned, looking from James to Santana.

"That's right," James nodded, patting Brittany on the back. "Now, back to training!"

"But _dad_…"

"Nope, no but's! Get back out there. Santana, if you don't mind, I'd like to go over a parts list with you for the race weekend," James added.

"Sure, not a problem!" Santana nodded, giving one last thumbs up to Brittany who just put her helmet back on and climbed onto her bike.

"We've got a long week ahead of us," James sighed with a light laugh.

"Yeah, a long, long week," Santana agreed, watching Brittany ride off to start another set.

…

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long! The next one will be, and I'm updating like a mad woman! So please tell me what you're thinking so far of this story! I'd love to hear!**


	4. Nicknames

**Thank you all SO much for the great reviews. I really did not expect this much feedback on this story! I was honestly just writing it for the hell of it and for my favorite Brittany Pierce, Maja. And wow, it's turned into a success. It keeps me motivated to update for you guys, so I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the update, kids, and tell me what you think!**

…

**Chapter 4**

The week flew by, Brittany keeping busy with her training, and Santana keeping busy working on maximizing her bike's performance. Thursday morning came soon and Brittany was more than excited to be going to her first tournament of the season. It was early though, and, as usual, Brittany was less than enthusiastic about having to load up the trailer with her two bikes, gear, spare parts, tools, and everything else they would need to compete for the weekend. It wasn't even light out as she, Santana, and James finally closed the rear hatch of the large trailer. James went inside to get his overnight bag while Brittany sat on the bumper with a sigh and yawned. Santana sat next to her and nudged her playfully. How was Santana always so damn perky in the morning?

"Ready for this?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded, "I think we have a good chance of winning if I can just keep my cool on the track."

"You will. You're really good, Brittany," Santana assured her. "I've watched you practice and train all week…you really know how to ride."

"Well, you know how I was telling you that I'm the best racer here in Lima? Well, so are all the guys and girls I'm going to be racing against. They're all the top dogs where they come from," Brittany explained.

"Well, we'll just have to show them who's _really_ the top dog then, won't we?" Santana smiled. Brittany couldn't fight the smile that broke into her face either as James reappeared from the house with his duffle bag, a tired-looking Susan and Braden in tow.

"Ready, girls?" James asked. They stood to say goodbye to Susan and Braden.

"Do you two have all your things? Clothes, deodorant, toothepaste…" Susan began.

"Mom, we have everything, don't worry!" Brittany laughed, hugging her mom.

"Okay, okay! Just making sure! Good luck! I know you'll do great, honey!" Susan smiled.

"Bye toothpick!" Santana playfully punched Braden's arm.

"Bye grease monkey!" He joked back, earning a stern look from Susan.

"We'll call you when we get to the hotel," James smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Bye, kiddo!" James hugged Braden.

"Bring us back a trophy!" Braden said to Brittany as they walked towards the cab of the trailer.

"I'll do my best!" Brittany waved, climbing in, followed by Santana. James hopped into the driver's side and started it up.

"Okay, guys, off we go!"

…

Not far into the trip, Santana and Brittany had retreated to the back of the trailer to sit at the small table and talk. The trailer was set up almost like an RV, but in the back half of the vehicle, there was a trailer space where all of their race gear and bikes were stored, then in the front half was the cab, and in the middle was a small area with a couch, small TV, a booth table, and a small fridge.

"So let me get this straight…you've_ never_ been to a motocross race before, but you're a mechanic for motocross bikes?" Brittany asked.

"I told you, your dad found me in a garage working on motorcycles and shit. I mean, I know bikes, but I don't really know the motocross world," Santana shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad your first race will by my race. You'll get to see what winning looks like," Brittany teased with a wink.

"I don't doubt it!" Santana giggled.

"And with _you_ as our mechanic, I'm hoping to raise my point average from last year," Brittany nodded.

"What happened to your old mechanic?" Santana asked curiously.

"He got offered a job with a factory team because he was so good. But you're better than him, I think," Brittany said honestly.

"A factory team?"

"You know, the big teams that hire their riders and have lots of money and stuff?" Brittany asked. "They get all the good sponsorships and sometimes even TV commercials."

"Sounds phony to me. Not like you guys. You guys know what it's really all about," Santana smiled.

"You mean, that doesn't interest you? But, their mechanics get paid so much!" Brittany asked, a surprised look on her face.

"Not at all. I love working for you guys, you're all really nice, and I like you because you're so fun to be around…it feels right, working for you guys," Santana smiled, reaching across the table and holding Brittany's hand. The blonde blushed and looked down.

"Santana I-," Brittany began.

"Girls?" Came James' voice from the cab. The two jumped apart and shifted in their seats.

"Yeah Dad?" Brittany answered.

"Where do you want to stop to eat? We're about halfway there," he asked.

"San, where do you want to eat?" Brittany asked the tan girl. Santana smiled at the new nickname.

"Anywhere you want is fine with me," Santana shrugged.

"Is there a Subway nearby?" Brittany asked her father.

"There sure is! Subway it is," James said merrily as they pulled off the highway.

"I like my new nickname," Santana said softly, a smile gracing her full lips.

"Oh, I uh, I just thought it would be cool to call you something that's sort of…my own…I dunno…I didn't know if you would like it," Brittany rambled.

"I love it," Santana cut in. "Can I call you something too?"

Brittany blushed again. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Okay, like what?"

"I kind of just like Britt. Or Britt-Britt," Santana looked at her thoughtfully.

"You could use both," Brittany smiled.

Santana bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Okay, cool. I like it."

"Me too," Brittany just smiled back, a little twinkle in her crystal blue eyes that made Santana's heart thud. The trailer came to a halt and they stepped off and into the late morning light and stretched their legs. James walked around to the side and smiled at them.

"Ready to eat?"

…

The rest of the trip was spent playing cards and talking about random stuff. They told stories from school among other things and Brittany even told a story about how she once wished on an Irish foreign exchange student because he was quote, "made of magic." Santana laughed so hard that her sides hurt. Then Santana told a story about playing Anita in her school's rendition of _West Side Story_. Brittany was surprised by this fact, but Santana insisted that she was rather musically talented.

"I mean, I know you can sing, but I didn't know you were a lead in a musical! That is _so_ cool!" Brittany seemed amazed, almost like a child would be.

"I was pretty into that stuff in high school, but…" Santana trailed off.

"But what?"

"I just…I lost the drive to do it, you know? I'll always love singing, but I don't know…I just don't feel the fire to perform any more," Santana shrugged.

"Well, maybe you'll get it back someday!" Brittany offered.

"Maybe…Just maybe," Santana nodded, pursing her lips.

"Girls, we're here!" James called. "Get your things!"

"Coming, Dad!"

…

Santana and Brittany walked into the hotel lobby and waited for James to come in after parking the trailer so they could check in. Brittany and Santana would share a room and James would have his own. James came in a couple minutes later and they checked in and headed up to their rooms. He was just a few doors down from them on one of the upper floors. They went to their respective rooms to get settled in. Santana unlocked their room and they immediately threw their bags on each of two beds. Santana fell back on her bed and sighed.

"This room is nice!" Brittany grinned, walking over to the balcony and sliding the glass door open. She stepped out and let the early summer breeze blow through her.

"Yeah. I wonder how much time we have to kill…I kinda want to hit up the hot tub!" Santana said, still laying on her bed.

"My dad said we need to leave to register around three…it's only like…nine," Brittany returned to the room and closed the balcony door.

"Well, wanna go down to the hot tub with me?" Santana raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. I could use it. I need to relax before tomorrow," Brittany nodded going over to her bag to fish out her swimsuit.

"Cool. We can just get changed and then we'll go!" Santana pulled a red bikini from her bag and headed towards the bathroom. Brittany got changed into her green bikini rather quickly and was waiting on Santana when she heard the girl call her name from the bathroom.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me? I can't quite tie this!" Santana asked, embarrassed. Brittany swallowed hard and opened her mouth to reply.

"Uh…sure," she put her hand on the handle, but didn't turn it yet.

"It's open!"

Brittany slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Santana stood with her back to her, her hands holding the top in place.

"Sorry…this is embarrassing…" Santana laughed nervously.

Brittany looked up and down her muscular, tan back and reached out to grab the two ends of the tie. "It's no problem." Brittany stepped up behind her so that Santana could feel her breath on the back of her neck. She shivered a little as Brittany gently tied the top in a nice knot before stepping back.

"Thanks." Santana said, turning around. Brittany's heart skipped when she saw Santana's body. Her abs were taught and hard, but still feminine. Her breasts were full and round, and her hips were just begging to be grabbed. They were so…defined and toned. She was a work of art. Brittany swallowed and looked back up to Santana's face, begging her staring hadn't been obvious.

"N-nice, bikini…" Brittany stammered. _Really? That's the best she could come up with? Now Santana definitely wouldn't go for her._

"You too, babe. Now, are you coming or not? That hot tub is calling our names!" Santana grabbed two towels off the rack and tossed one to the dumbfounded blonde before winking and walking past her. Yep. Santana had _definitely_ seen her staring.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

…

They went down to the pool and were relieved to find it empty. They quickly made their way over to the steaming hot tub and slid inside. Brittany sighed as her muscles relaxed under the hot jets of water. Santana slid over next to her and sighed in content as well.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Santana grinned lazily.

"Mhm…I didn't realize how tense my muscles were until I got in here," Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Have you been sore lately?" Santana asked.

"Yeah…I've been pretty worked," Brittany answered, rolling her neck.

"Turn your back towards me," Santana prompted.

"What? Why?" Brittany asked, complying anyway.

"You'll see…" Santana reached up slowly and kneaded Brittany's shoulders.

"Oh my goddd," Brittany slightly moaned, causing Santana to smirk.

"You're so tense," Santana husked. Brittany now sat between Santana's legs and dangerously close to the Latina. Santana's hands worked wonders on her tense back muscles and she let her eyes flutter closed.

"How did you learn to do this?" Brittany asked.

"Well," Santana began, "I'm a mechanic…we're just good with our hands."

"Mmm, I second that," Brittany raised her hand for a moment, causing Santana to laugh.

"Well, I just don't want you to be tense on your first race of the season, you know?" Santana asked.

Brittany muttered a response as the massage moved down from her shoulders and towards the middle of her back. Santana rubbed down and back up gently, working out all the knots and kinks before finishing. But when she finished, she didn't move away. Neither did Brittany. There was a silence between them.

"Um, how was that?" Santana asked nervously.

"Great. I feel great," Brittany nodded, finally getting the nerve to turn back to face Santana .

"Good, you need to be relaxed if you're gonna win tomorrow," Santana smiled.

"Awesome. Now I not only have a bike mechanic, I also have a _back_ mechanic!" Brittany was half joking.

"Any time, no charge," Santana winked.

"I will definitely take advantage of that!" Brittany grinned.

"You better!" Santana pointed a finger at her. Brittany playfully smacked her hand away and poked her tongue out. "Oh no you _did not_!" Santana gasped.

"Oh yes I did!" Brittany giggled.

"That's it! Come here!" Santana declared, moving through the hot water and onto Brittany's lap, ticking her furiously. The blonde laughed furiously, trying to gather enough air to say her response.

"San…! St-stop!" Brittany laughed.

"Say sorry!" Santana demanded, still straddling Brittany's lap and tickling her.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry!" Brittany squealed. Santana's tickling subsided but she remained on Brittany's lap. They grew quiet again, their eyes locked. Brittany's blue orbs darted from Santana's chocolate ones to her lips and back. Before Santana knew what was happening, Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana full on the lips. Santana jumped and pulled back after a few seconds.

"Brittany, I…I just…I'm sorry!" Santana stammered, all but jumping out of the hot tub. Brittany couldn't even get a word in before Santana had disappeared from the pool room. Brittany bit her lip and sunk back into the hot tub, regretting her actions immediately.

"Fuck…I'm so stupid!" Brittany put her face in her hands. She knew she had to go apologize to Santana. She sighed and climbed out of the hot tub, wrapping her towel around herself before trudging back up to their room.

When she walked in it was eerily quiet. There were no signs of Santana in the room, but then she saw movement on the balcony. She paused before making her way over to the sliding glass door and slid it open.

"Santana?" Brittany leaned in the doorway, a worried look on her face. "Santana I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to-,"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off," Santana interjected, turning around to face the blonde. "Listen, Brittany, I like you okay? I like you a lot, and when you kissed me I just…I freaked out. Like I said, relationships are scary for me…"

Brittany stepped all the way out onto the balcony in the late morning sun and reached for Santana's hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, Santana. We can go as slow as you want…I just really like you."

"I'd like that," Santana nodded, her eyes glued to their connected hands. Brittany stepped closer so that their bodies stood only inches apart.

"Can I…can I try kissing you again?" Brittany asked gently.

Santana merely nodded. So with her free hand, Brittany reached up to cup Santana's cheek in her palm and lifted the brunette's face to look her in the eyes. Santana cocked her head to the side and craned her neck up, awaiting Brittany's lips. Brittany smiled and leaned down, her nose grazing Santana's full upper lip before pressing her lips against Santana's own. Santana kissed her back this time, and Brittany smiled again, deepening the kiss by wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her in tight. They pulled back after a few moments and grinned at eachother.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you," Santana breathed shyly. Brittany giggled and kissed her nose.

"I'm glad I finally got to," Brittany admitted.

"But, I have to be honest…I kind of think it would be a better idea to keep us on the down low until after the tournament and stuff…I think your dad would want you focused on your racing," Santana admitted.

"That makes sense," Brittany nodded. "But can I still take you on a lunch date?"

"A lunch date today?" Santana raised her brows.

"Yeah. I mean, if we're going slow…we should start out going on dates…don't you think?" Brittany grinned.

Santana smiled and nodded, "Okay…yeah. I'll go on a date with you."

"Great! This is so exciting! I've never actually _dated_ a girl before…just done stuff with them!" Brittany said happily.

"Really? You've never dated a girl?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Well," Santana leaned in again, "You're in for the best time of your life." They kissed again and grinned at eachother. "Well, I'd better go get ready!"

Brittany smiled wide as she watched Santana disappear into the hotel room to take a shower.

And she was grinning like an idiot again.

…

**Hope you all liked the update! I was nervous about having them kiss because it's so early on…but it just felt right! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Motocross Boys

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the great feedback I'm getting with this story! I'm shocked with the way this story is being received. I (once again) have to thank the lovely Maja, my tumblr bff, who helped inspire this story to begin with. With all these reviews, it only makes me more motivated to update.**

**So here is a treat for you guys. Enjoy and as usual, let me know your thoughts!**

…

The two girls showered and got dressed for lunch before going down to James' room to tell him they were going to find a place to eat. Brittany knocked while Santana leaned one shoulder against the wall, arms crossed, and a smirk on her face.

James answered and smiled, "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Hey dad, Santana and I are going to go find a place to grab some lunch, okay?" Brittany said casually.

"You know we have to be at the tracks by three," James said.

"Yeah, I know! We'll be back on time!" Brittany assured him.

"You need some money?" James started to pull out his wallet, but Santana cut in.

"Don't worry, James, I'll cover her," the Latina insisted.

"Oh you don't have to-," Brittany shook her head. Santana put her hand on Brittany's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I want to. C'mon! We'll be back soon, James!" Santana smiled.

James quirked an eyebrow curiously as he watched them leave, arm-in-arm, towards the elevators. "Those girls are two of a kind…" He muttered, laughing to himself as he retreated back into his room.

…

"So, where would you like to eat on our first date?" Santana asked with a grin as they walked down the sidewalk away from the hotel.

"You mean our second date," Brittany corrected.

Santana furrowed her brow and shook her head, "No…this is our first date," she said.

Brittany paused, "Well…I sort of secretly counted our movie night as a date…" She looked down shyly. Santana couldn't help but grin at her.

"Really?"

"I know it's stupid but, it just felt like a date to me…" Brittany shrugged.

"It was a date wasn't it?" Santana agreed with thought. "Hm…okay. Where shall we have our _second_ date?"

"Why don't we check out that strip mall down there. I'm sure there's a café or something good," Brittany pointed across the street and down a block towards a cute little strip mall.

"I'm in, c'mon!" Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crosswalk.

…

They made it over to the strip mall and walked along until deciding on a little pizzeria called Brooklyn Pizza. They walked in and were greeted by a tan Italian man. His shirt hugged his muscular physique and he was mostly focused on the soccer game that was happening on the flatscreen TV in the corner of the room.

"Welcome, ladies!" He smiled in a very thick Italian accent.

"This guy's legit…" Santana muttered, letting go of Brittany's hand to approach the counter.

"Can I help you to any of our daily specials?" He offered.

"Britt, what do you want?" Santana asked affectionately. Brittany looked at the menu over the man's head and bit her lip as she decided.

"Can I just get a Caesar salad and a slice of Hawaiian pizza please?" Brittany asked politely.

"I'll have the same," Santana smiled at Brittany and back to the man. "Oh, and um…how about a piece of your New York style cheesecake please."

"Ooh! Yum! Good idea, San!" Brittany grinned with excitement.

"Okay…drinks?" He asked.

"Yes," they said simultaneously. He handed them two cups and rang them up.

"Your total comes to $17.43," he said. Santana pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you," Brittany whispered to the shorter girl. Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled warmly, their faces close.

"You are welcome!" Santana tapped Brittany's nose with her forefinger before taking her change from the man and handing Brittany her cup.

They got their drinks from the fountain and sat in a small booth for two while they waited for their food. When it was done, the man brought it out to them and left them to eat.

"This place is so cute! I'm glad we found it!" Brittany said, biting into her pizza. "Hawaiian pizza is my _favorite_!"

"Mine too!" Santana agreed. "So…I have to ask…if you don't do motocross during the school year, what _do_ you do? You must stay in shape somehow," Santana asked curiously, eating a forkful of salad.

"I'm on the cheerleading squad…and I dance. I love dance," Brittany said, a glimmer in her eye at the thought.

"You dance? What kind of dance?" Santana raised her brows, immensely impressed.

"All kinds. But I like contemporary the best. And hip hop," Brittany nodded.

"How long have you been dancing?" Santana asked.

"Since I could walk, basically…same thing with motocross. I've always been around it," Brittany nodded.

"That's amazing…will you show me some dance moves sometime?" Santana smirked.

"Sure! Anything you want," Brittany nodded, "I bet you're a great dancer…you've _totally_ got the body." Brittany winked with her blue eyes and Santana actually blushed.

"I'm okay…I like to stay fit…so I suppose I could try and keep up," Santana shrugged.

"Good. That can be our third date," Brittany bit into her pizza again.

"Awesome, can't wait!"

…

After eating they went back to the hotel and prepared to head over to the race tracks. James found an open space on the grounds and they started setting up their pit. Santana and James started unloading the trailer while Brittany went to register. She rolled up the sleeves of her racing shirt and adjusted her sunglasses on her face as she approached the registration table. The man sitting there looked up and pursed his lips, giving a look to the guy next to him.

"Hey…I'm here to register in 125 pro," Brittany put her hands on the table and leaned forward.

The man on the left laughed a little, "Are you sure you don't mean 125 amateur?"

Brittany opened her mouth to speak and pulled off her sunglasses to look at him properly, "_No_. I'm riding in the 125 _pro_ category."

He sighed and pulled out a clipboard with a blank form attached to it, "Alright then…fill this out and hand it in over there." He pointed to a booth where many riders were already handing in their forms. Mostly guy racers.

"Thanks," she smiled falsely. She took the clipboard and pen and walked over to the picnic table that was set up by their trailer. She sat down and started to fill it out when suddenly she felt a familiar pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Bike's all ready to go when you wanna take a practice run after you get done with this crap," Santana joked, resting her chin on top of Brittany's head. Brittany looked up at Santana.

"Where's my dad?" Brittany asked, nervous that he might see them. It wasn't that Brittany's parents didn't know about her being bisexual, she just knew how competitive he got and she knew that he would think that dating Santana would be a distraction.

"He went to scope out the track just now," Santana grinned, planting a kiss Brittany's forehead.

"I see," Brittany nodded, looking back down at the form in front of her. Santana sat down next to her and folded her elbows across the table as Brittany finished filling out the information. She double checked it before standing again and looking down at Santana. "I'm just gonna run and turn this in."

"Okay," Santana smiled, checking her out as she walked off. Brittany started towards the booth and handed in her information before starting back towards the trailer. But this time, Santana wasn't alone. A guy their age, maybe a little older was chatting up Santana as she continued her work on the race bike. He was obviously flirting and Santana was clearly not interested. Brittany walked up, noting that her dad was still gone and decided to take action.

"Hey babe…the bike looks great," Brittany placed her hand in the small of Santana's back. Santana immediately picked up on what Brittany was doing. Brittany pretended to just notice the guy standing in front of them. "Oh…hi, who are you?"

"I'm-I'm Shane…I'm one of the 250 pros…I was just introducing myself to uh…" He looked at Santana quizzically.

"Santana," the brunette raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Santana…are you a mechanic?" He asked her.

"I am…for her," Santana looked at Brittany with a smirk, which the blonde returned. Shane looked between the two of them, clearly confused.

"Oh…a-are you a 125 pro?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. I plan on _winning_ the 125 cup," Brittany nodded. "And with this one as my mechanic, I just might pull it off."

"Well uh, if you guys would wanna maybe hang out with some of us guys from Larsen racing…we're gonna do something after training today," he offered.

"Thanks Shane…but I'm not really interested. I'm already seeing someone," Santana grinned, looking at Brittany again.

"Wait…you two…?"

"Sorry!" Brittany shrugged, giving a wave. Shane nodded his head and turned to leave. Once he was out of sight, Santana turned to fully face Brittany.

"What was that?" Santana asked with a laugh. Brittany shrugged and batted her eyelashes.

"Well…I didn't want him hitting on you. Guys like him are all such pigs," Brittany nodded in the direction Shane had left. "Not that it matters in your case anyway, but still. I get a little jealous…I hope you don't mind.

"No..I don't mind at all…so when you say guys like him, do you mean motocross guys?" Santana asked.

"Yeah…they're all such animals. A couple girls show up and they go crazy!" Brittany giggled. Santana put her hands on Brittany's waist and pulled her in. Brittany looked around carefully for her father before looking back at Santana's angelic face.

"That's okay, I prefer you any day," Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany briefly, as to not attract attention. "Well, you gonna take the bike for a test spin?"

"Yeah, I need to get a feel for it. I'll just change into my gear and go. Thanks for working on it, San," Brittany winked, walking around to the front of the trailer, leaving Santana smiling just as James returned from checking out the track.

"Hey, where's Brittany?" He asked.

"She's uh, changing into her gear. Said she was going to take the race bike for a test run. Make sure I don't need to tweak it any more," Santana replied.

James nodded, "Good. Good. Let me know if she has any problems."

"Will do."

…

Santana made her way over to the practice track shortly after Brittany had taken her bike up to the start line. She stood on the sidelines next to a group of what she assumed were coaches and other mechanics for other teams…all in their matching team gear. She felt out of place in just her usual wife beater and loose, worn cargo pants. She stood and waited for Brittany to start.

At the starting line, Brittany kick started her bike just as another couple of riders pulled up next to her. The one closes to her took off his helmet and snickered.

"Hey, Joey, check this out. This _girl_ thinks she's going to run with us!" He laughed, shaking his head and putting his helmet back on. Brittany scoffed and revved her motor before taking off, the two guys not far behind. As she hit the first turn she spotted a familiar face among the group of coaches and mechanics watching from the sidelines. Santana was standing nervously as Brittany maneuvered around the next turn.

The exchange between Brittany and that guy had not gone unnoticed by Brittany, and she worried when she saw the guys furiously trying to catch up to her. She crossed over to another part of the track, waiting for Brittany to come around. She could hear them and soon, the three racers flew over a medium sized jump and landed smoothly before they went into a U turn. Brittany cut on the outside and just as she was about to speed ahead of the guy who had previously taunted her, he veered and knocked her off the course. Santana gasped and covered her mouth as Brittany was sent tumbling to the dirt, her bike flipping awkwardly to a stop about five feet from the blonde. Santana ran to her side as Brittany pulled her helmet off and hissed in pain, clutching her elbow.

"Ah! Shit…" Brittany groaned, sitting up on her knees. Santana was quickly at her side, worry etched onto her face.

"Brittany! Oh my god, are you okay? Is anything broken? Did you hit your head? Oh, should I get your-,"

"Stop!" Brittany commanded, a lighthearted smile on her face. "I'm okay, San. Really, I just scraped up my elbow. No big deal."

Santana shrunk back just a little and helped Brittany roll up her sleeve to look at the extent of her injury. Her elbow revealed that it was, in fact, pretty scraped up. A burn-like scrape covered much of Brittany's forearm. Santana cringed.

"Here, come on, let's get back to the pit. We have a first aid kit on the trailer," Santana picked up Brittany's bike for her and pushed it back towards their trailer.

"That guy was an ass," Brittany muttered as they walked.

"If I ever see him I'm going to kill that guy. He could have seriously injured you!" Santana vowed.

"That's just the nature of the sport…I can't say I'm surprised at all," Brittany shrugged.

"That was scary…I thought you might have broken something!" Santana's brow was still furrowed in nervousness as she pushed the bike up to the pit.

"I'm okay, that's all that matters," Brittany said optimistically. "So what's the damage on the bike?"

"Well, your handlebars are bent…and your front wheel is kinda tweaked. So I'll need to fix those things," Santana explained. "But first…let's get you into the RV and clean up that scrape."

"What happened?" James asked in shock, coming around the side of the trailer.

"I was going for a practice lap on the practice track and these two idiots from Larsen racing were going to practice with me and one of them told me that I don't belong in racing…you know. And then he drove me off the track," Brittany explained. James looked angry.

"I was just going to help her get patched up on the trailer," Santana explained.

"Yeah. Sounds good…meanwhile, I need to have a chat with those fellows from Larsen…" James nodded and stormed off in the direction of the Larsen pit.

"C'mon," Santana ushered her into the trailer and found the first aid kit. Brittany leaned back against the small table, holding up her elbow as she watched Santana get out some alcohol wipes, gauze patches, and Neosporin. She first opened one o f the wipes and supported the butt of Brittany's elbow in one hand. "This is going to sting…but I need to clean it, okay?"

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes as Santana ran the wipe gently over the wound. She hissed at the burning sensation but quickly became accustomed to the feeling. Next, Santana spread some Neosporin over the whole injury before placing a gauze pad over it. Then, using some medical tape, she made sure the gauze stayed in place as a makeshift bandage.

"Thanks, San. That feels a lot better," Brittany rolled her sleeve back down and realized how close Santana was standing. Her stomach fluttered whenever they stood close like this, like some sort of energy was being exchanged between them.

"Dr. Lopez, at your service!" Santana joked.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Brittany asked.

"Well, my dad's a doctor…so I just learned that from him…" Santana looked down, remembering all the times she'd spent with her dad at his office, watching him dress wounds and treat patients. She missed that.

"You can be my doctor any time," Brittany smirked, running her hands down both of Santana's arms to lace with her fingers. Santana's breath hitched and she let Brittany pull her in. Their lips touched again and Santana felt Brittany's hands leave her own and slip around her waist. So, naturally, Santana's arms flew around Brittany's neck. They kissed like that for a long few moments. Santana now had Brittany pressed against the edge of the table and she was about to deepen it further when James' voice came from outside.

"Girls!" The two of them jumped apart, standing awkwardly apart as James stepped onto the trailer. "Come on, we've got to get that bike fixed up. Let's hop to it!"

"Okay, dad," Brittany nodded, starting to follow him out, trying to mask her flushed complexion. Meanwhile Santana just looked amused.

"Yeah!" Santana playfully smacked Brittany's butt on the way out of the trailer, "Hop to it!"

"Hey! You're the mechanic, not me!"

…

**I'm on a freaking roll with the updates! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Winning

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! There are some things I would like to address though before I get on with the update…**

**Yes, this story is inspired partially from the Disney Channel original movie, Motocrossed. No, the plot is not based off of it.**

**I don't own the characters and stuff.**

**Enjoy the update! You guys will like this chapter I think.**

…

There was a soft hum coming from the bathroom as Santana took a shower that night. Brittany had already showered and re-dressed her wound and now lie comfortably on her bed, watching could hear Santana singing over the water and she smiled at the sound of her smokey voice. The water stopped and there were a few moments of silence before the bathroom door opened in a cloud of steam and Santana stepped out in nothing but her bath towel. Brittany looked up and let her eyes wander over the Latina's tan skin. Santana smiled knowingly as she picked out ther pajamas from her bag.

"You sure do stare a lot," Santana smirked. Brittany blushed and looked away.

"Well uh…you're just hard _not_ to stare at," she quipped from her place on the bed.

"I'll try to be less distracting!" Santana laughed a littled and sauntered back into the bathroom. Brittany sighed and looked back to the TV, trying to shake the image of Santana in that towel from her mind. She failed.

Soon, Santana reappeared from the bathroom in shorts and a snug T-shirt, her hair still a little wet from the shower. She smiled at Brittany and walked past her own bed and over to the foot of Brittany's. The blonde gave her a confused look as she crawled up the bed to settle next to her. Brittany felt her stomach leap once again. Having Santana lay next to her felt good. Now that they were sort of going out, she felt kind of anxious about it…but in a good way.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Santana asked casually.

Brittany turned off the TV and looked at her, "A little. Are _you_ nervous?"

"Yeah…I'm mostly just nervous about those Larsen assholes. The could have seriously hurt you!" Santana admitted. Brittany gave a soft smile and pulled Santana into her arms.

"I've dealt with a lot worse, San. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured her.

"Just be careful…promise? It's still dangerous," Santana requested, craning her neck up to look at Brittany.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" Brittany joked.

"You did _not_ just quote The Lion King! I'm being serious!" Santana scolded.

Brittany's laughter died down and she nodded, "I know, I know…I promise I'll be careful." She leaned down and kissed Santana soundly. She was about to pull back when Santana deepened the kiss. Brittany smiled and shifted so that she layed over Santana's body. Supporting her weight with one arm, Brittany ran her free hand up Santana's side. The brunette arched into her touch and ran her tongue along Brittany's lower lip. Brittany smiled and sucked Santana's plump upper lip into her mouth. Her hand, which now rested on Santana's ribcage, traveled upward to cup Santana's breast through her shirt. She could feel her nipple through the material and her loins stirred. She could hear Santana moan when she rolled the nippled between her thumb and forefinger. Santana ran her hands over Brittany's sides and around to rest on her shoulder blades.

Brittany's lips left hers to travel over her cheek and down her neck. She dug her fingers into Brittany's back when the blonde nibbled just below her ear.

"Brittany…" Santana groaned, arching her body up into Brittany's. Santana reached down and caught the hem of Brittany's shirt. She was about to pull it off when there was a knock at the door. Their heads shot towards the noise and Brittany cursed to herself, knowing who it was.

"Honey?" James' voice came through the door.

"Your dad is _such_ a cockblock!" Santana muttered.

"Shh!" Brittany playfully hissed as she rolled off the bed and moved for the door.

"Hey, dad," Brittany smiled awkwardly as she swung the door open.

"Hey, I just wanted to remind you guys to be ready to leave at eight tomorrow. Okay?" James asked.

"Okay, dad," Brittany nodded. "Thanks."

"And try not to stay up too late, okay? We've got a big day tomorrow," James added.

"I won't, dad. Goodnight, love you," Brittany assured him.

"Love you too sweetie, bye."

"Bye." Brittany closed the door and shuffled back towards the bed where Santana lay, giggling.

"I'm serious, your dad _has_ to know abou t us. His timing is impecable!" Santana joked as Brittany crawled back onto the bed next to her.

"I think he has a radar or something!" Brittany quipped, moving under the covers with Santana and snuggling into her side.

"Well, I jus think he's just making sure you're focused on racing," Santana said reasonably.

"I am focused on racing," Brittany nodded into Santana's shoulder.

"Uh-huh…" Santana teased, drawing patterns on Brittany's arm.

"You're _not_ helping," Brittany stated. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day," she leaned across Santana's body to flick off the light, effectively plunging them into darkness. She re-settled herself in Santana's side. She felt safe and warm in the girl's embrace.

"You're going to kill it tomorrow," Santana kissed her forehead affectionately.

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked. Even though it was dark, she could almost _hear_ the smirk in Santana's voice.

"Because, if you _win_ I have a special plan for you and I," Santana offered.

"What is it?" Brittany asked nervously.

"It's a surprise. But I know you'll like it," Santana said sneakily.

"Now I'm curious!"

"You'll find out soon enough! I promise!" Santana assured her.

"Fine..." Brittany huffed. Santana placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait!"

"Okay, okay! Goodnight, San," Brittany leaned up for a soft kiss.

"Goodnight, Britt." Santana smiled as she pulled Brittany close and they let sleep consume them.

…

"Santana, will you make sure that that muffler is ready to go? It was a little jacked up from Brittany's little spill yesterday," James requested as they prepared for Brittany's first race of the tournament. They had been at the tracks for a couple of hours now and race time was coming up in about an hour.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm on it," Santana said from inside the open trailer where the bike sat.

"And Brittany, come here," James waved the blonded over from where she sat at the picnic table. She walked over, gear on, minus her helmet. "Okay, I talked to those Larsen guys who gave you greif yesterday…if they don't lay off we'll handle it. Don't get frustrated and work the inside. You can do this," he encouraged.

"Thanks dad," Brittany smiled, hugging him. "We're so gonna win this cup!"

"Hell yeah we are! The bike's all set," Santana called from the trailer, wheeling the bike down the ramp and over to where Brittany stood.

"Sweet. Thanks ba—Santana. It looks awesome," Brittany caught herself .

Santana's eyes widened slightly and she smiled, "No problem. Go out there and kick it!"

"Oh, I'll kick it all right," Brittany gave her a smirk, Santana's reward on her mind, wondering what it might be.

"Do that bike proud!" Santana nodded.

As Brittany nodded and headed off towards the race track, James looked from Brittany to Santana and back, seeing the silent communication between the girls. He decided to think nothing of it for the time being.

They had a race to win.

…

The pre-race buzz was in the air as they closed in on the ten minute mark until race time. Brittany sat on her bike, her helmet hanging off the handlebars as she pulled her mind into focus. She looked up at the starting gates which were about thirty feet away and she took a deep breath.

"Nervous now?" Santana asked, coming up on her side. Brittany's head shot up and she nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah…"

Santana reached out and put her hand over Brittany's, which rested on the handlebar, and smiled at her, "You can do it."

"Where's my dad?" Brittany asked.

"He's already set up to watch out on the track, I'll be out there, too. I just wanted to wish you luck before you go out there," Santana explained.

"Thanks, San," Brittany smiled.

"Ready to lose, Pierce?" The same guy who had knocked her off her bike approached, helmet tucked under his arm. Santana's temper immediately flared.

"_You_."

"Do I know you? And if not, why haven't we met yet? I'm Dylan. Dylan Jones." He asked with a smirk, looking her up and down.

"No, I don't believe we have. But you're about to know me. You see, you messed with my girl Brittany here, when clearly, you had no idea who you were dealing with. When you mess with her, you mess with _me_, and I don't play very nice," Santana stood between him and Brittany defensively, her arms crossed.

"And _who_ exactly do you think you are?" Dylan asked with a scoff.

"My name is Santana Lopez, her mechanic and your worst nightmare. If I see you so much as _think_ about fucking with her on that race track…or off the track, for that matter, I will take your nuts, tie them to the exhaust pipe of your precious bike and roll it straight off a cliff," Santana hissed. Dylan's eyes widened. "Got it?"

"Yeah…you just be ready to lose, Pierce," he looked past Santana at Brittany who shot him a glare.

"We'll see about that one, Jones," Santana interjected. "Now get out of my sight."

Dylan rolled his eyes and stormed off towards the gates, where his bike was. Brittany's mouth hung open as Santana turned around to face her.

"Santana…that was…amazing. You didn't have to do that," Brittany said, flabbergasted.

"I wanted to. That guy is a real dick, and I won't let him treat you like that," Santana insisted.

Brittany grinned and leaned over to kiss Santana's cheek, "Thank you. But I have to go. I got a race to win."

"Yeah! Go get 'em Britt!" Santana watched the blonde get off her bike and roll it up to her open slot in the gate. Brittany turned around one last time and smiled at Santana before pulling her helmet on, preparing to begin.

…

Santana made it back to James just in time for the race to begin. They watched anxiously as the gate prepared to drop. The announcer gave the fifteen second marker and the riders revved their motors. Santana saw Brittany in her gate and she bit her lip as the gun finally went off and the gates drop. The bikes sped out with Brittany in the middle of the pack. The racers sped towards the first turn and Brittany moved up to fifth place, passing many as she went. She could see Dylan at the front of the pack and she set her sights on him. She shifted up again and sped forward across the rapids, her shocks taking a beating from the turbulent course.

"GO BRITTANY!" James hollered as the bikes sped past them, dirt flying. "C'mon!" He motioned for Santana to follow him to another part of the course where they would wait for the racers to come around. "She needs to hold off on that clutch or she's never going to catch that guy…"

They heard the racers growing nearer and nearer on the track and finally they came into sight. Brittany was in third, now, and right on Dylan's tail. Santana watched intently as they whipped around a sharp turn and Brittany sped into second place.

"Yes! That's it! Go!" Santana couldn't help but cry out in joy as Brittany kept up with Dylan. The two were almost neck and neck now as they hit another turn. Brittany could feel him glancing at her as they tried to out ride one-another, but she kept her eyes trained on the course ahead of her. They were approaching a jump and she punched the throttle as they went into it. She landed in just the right place to cut on the inside and push ahead, taking first place. The crowd cheered as she and Dylan rounded another turn and sped for the next set of jumps.

Santana and James hurried to a better view point of the last portion of the race. Brittany and Dylan sped around a corner and weaved across the rough terrain towards the last two turns of the race. Dylan was slightly ahead again and Brittany focused on taking the inside of the curve. She moved for the inside and barely made it. But she was ahead. Santana and James cheered as they hit the last turn, becoming neck and neck again. Dylan looked over at Brittany and decided to play dirty. He went out wide and prepared to ram her, but she caught what he was doing and tapped her brakes, causing Dylan to be caught off guard and go tumbling off of the track, leaving the finishline for Brittany to claim.

She hit the final jump as the checkered flagged waved in victory. Brittany couldn't stop grinning as the crowd went wild and she slowed to a stop in the winner's circle. Santana and James rushed to her side. James hugged her first and gave a proud smile. Santana followed quickly after and threw herself on Brittany.

"You were amazing! That was so awesome! I'm so happy you won! I can't believe it!" Santana rambled quickly. Brittany laughed and pulled off her helmet. The crowed gathered around her as one of the reporters for the tournament approached her.

"Here we have it folks! Our round one first place winner! Miss Brittany Pierce, the _only_ girl racer in the 125 pro category. Brittany, how's it feel?" He held the microphone to her mouth.

"Um…I'm just _really_ happy to be out here proving myself. It's a great first victory for the Pierce team!" Brittany looked at Santana and James, who grinned.

"You certainly have proven that you're here to win. Tell us about your team," he asked.

"Well, this is my father and coach, James Pierce," she motioned to her father, standing adjacent to her. He waved breifly. "And this is our amazing mechanic, Santana Lopez, she's the master behind my bike today," Brittany smiled warmly, making eye contact with the Latina.

"Wouldn't you know it? A female racer _and_ a female mechanic for this small team! This summer is bringing a wave of firsts. And who knows? Maybe we'll have our first female 125 cup winner by the end of the weekend!" The reporter spoke articulately.

"That's what we're aiming for," Brittany nodded.

"Alright! Best of luck to you Brittany, good luck! Back to you, Rick!" The reporter shook her hand and let her make her way away from the tracks with Santana and James by her side.

"Can you believe it? First place! I'm so, so proud of you, honey!" James grinned.

"I just wanted to beat that guy from Larsen racing. Dylan…" Brittany recalled. "I had to win."

"Just like I knew you would!" Santana grinned as they reached their pit.

"Now it's on to the next two rounds tomorrow!" James nodded.

"Let's do this!"

…

They spent the rest of the day hanging out in their pit and watching the other races going on all afternoon. It was around six in the evening when they finally returned to the hotel. Brittany and Santana entered their room, dirty and exhausted and a trophy in hand. Brittany was grabbing some clothes for after her shower when she remembered what Santana had said earlier.

"Hey," Brittany looked at the Latina, "I won. What's your surprise?"

"Oh yeah!" Santana grinned deviously. She walked over to Brittany and looked into her eyes.

Brittany struggled to breath ask Santana pulled her towards her by her hips. Their bodies pressed together and their faces were inches apart.

"San?" Brittany asked as they were about to kiss. "Should I shower first? I mean, I'm kind of covered in dirt and stuff.

"No...I like seeing you all dirty and stuff…I love it," Santana shook her head before pulling Brittany back down for a deep kiss.

"So, is _this _my reward?" Brittany asked.

Santana smirked nodded against her lips., "Mhmm. And so much more."

"In that case, the shower can wait."

…

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger for sexytimes! Tell me what you think!**


	7. A Fresh Pair of Eyes

**I know I was a little slow on this update! I apologize! This chapter will be well worth the wait! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Tell me what you think, and happy Brittana Week!**

…

**Chapter 7**

"In that case, the shower can wait." Brittany cupped Santana's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. Santana grinned and kissed her back with just as much intensity.

Santana grabbed Brittany by the waist and pulled her in against her body. She tugged at her motocross jersey and tugged it up, sliding her hands underneath as they kissed. Brittany slid her hands down Santana's sides and around to slip in the back pockets of her overalls, pushing her body even further into her. Santana pushed Brittany backwards until her back hit the wall, to which Brittany let out a small grunt, and Santana pushed her jersey up more. They broke their kiss for a moment as Brittany lifted her arms up and let Santana pull it off. As soon as the jersey was discarded, Santana latched her lips to Brittany's neck, just below her ear, and pinned Brittany's arms above her head, their fingers lacing together.

Brittany moaned as Santana marked her and trailed down to under her jaw until she had come full circle back to Brittany's lips. They kissed again and Santana pushed herself against Brittany again, their hips rolling together in a tension-filled dance. Santana released Brittany's hands and ran them down her body to the front of her racing pants. She struggled with the buckle for a moment, causing Brittany to giggle, before she finally got it undone. She pushed the pants to a puddle on the floor and let Brittany step out of them. Brittany pulled back for a breath of air and looked Santana up and down, then down at her own nearly-naked body.

"This is not fair!" Brittany teased, tugging at the front of Santana's overalls. Santana bit her lip as Brittany gently undid the two clasps at the top and pulled the overalls down to the floor, settling on her knees to help Santana step out of them. Santana grinned down at the blonde, resing her hand on her shoulder for balance as she kicked the overalls away. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's thighs and slowly started to slide back up, her eyes locked to Santana's.

Her hands slid under the grey shirt Santana was left in and pushed it up as she returned to a standing position. Santana let her pull the shirt off and pull her in close once again.

"Much better," Brittany whispered, pressing their lips together. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany grinned into the kiss and slid her hands under Santana's ass, lifting her up, prompting Santana to wrap her legs around her waist. Santana squealed and let Brittany carry her to the bed. They fell onto the matress together, Santana's legs still locked around Brittany's hips, and kissed on. Brittany kissed the crook of Santana's neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled slightly of gasoline and motor oil…the smells of a garage. It was so natural and real to Brittany.

While she kissed Santana's neck, she slipped one of her hands around Santana's back to skillfully unclasp her bra. She lifted the Latina's back off the matress and pulled it off. Now Brittany had pulled back and was staring at her chest.

"You're so, so beautiful, San," Brittany whispered. Santana smiled and used her legs to pull her back down.

"You are too cute," Santana mumbled against her lips. Brittany softly sucked her top lip into her mouth and bit down a bit. She felt Santana's hands find the edge of her sports bra and she pulled back to let her pull it off. Santana grinned when she saw Brittany's bare torso and suddenly unhitched her legs and pushed Brittany onto her knees before sliding onto her lap, straddling her and running her hands through her blonde hair.

"Oh god…" Brittany breathed as Santana gazed intensely down at her. Santana smirked and leaned down to kiss Brittany deeply. Brittany left her lips and kissed the valley of her breasts and nuzzled her chest. Santana shuddered as her lips trailed over her mounds and captured one of her nipples in her mouth.

"Britt…" Santana moaned. Brittany ran her hands up Santana's warm back and layed her back down before continuing downward towards Santana's panties. Santana watched as Brittany took her time and kissed along her pantie line. "Brittany…please…"

Brittany looked up and smirked a little, hooking her fingers into the thin material and pulling them down. She then nudged Santana's legs apart, settling on her stomach in between them, and her face inches from her wet center. Brittany kissed the inside of her thighs, causing her hips to jump a little, before lowering her head down to lick up her folds. Santana tried to roll her hips but Brittany's hands held her firmly in place as she licked again, this time starting a rhythm. Santana gasped and moaned, her head tilting back in pleasure. She gripped the sheets as Brittany sucked and licked her way towards Santana's orgasm.

"How's that feel?" Brittany paused for a moment.

"Don't stop!" Santana said, breathless. Brittany grinned and returned to pleasing the girl before her. Santana squeezed her eyes shut as she savored the feeling of Brittany's hot tongue on her center. "Fuck…Britt…" Santana felt her arousal grow as Brittany dipped her tongue in and out. Santana's breathing grew ragged and she knew her orgasm was close. "I'm almost there," she got out in between breaths.

Brittany took this as a cue to go faster, focusing all her attention on the sensitive bundle of nerves that she knew would drive Santana over the edge.

"Brittany…shit…I'm-I'm…_fuck_," Santana moaned as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure and her orgasm hit her with full force. She stiffened and shook, paralyzed for a moment. Brittany slid back up her body and kissed her as her orgasm slowly subsided.

"Damn…you're good at that," Santana sighed, her eyes fluttering in the aftermath of her peak.

Brittany smirked and kissed her soundly again, "Thanks babe."

Santana didn't hesitate to connect their lips once more. Brittany grinned against her lips as Santana pushed her onto her back and took control. The Latina didn't waste time in removing Brittany's panties before sliding her fingers up and down the blonde's wetness. Santana kissed Brittany in the process and smiled when Brittany let out a moan. She kissed Brittany harder and slipped two fingers inside her, feeling Brittany roll her hips into her hand.

"Mmph…fuck me," Brittany muttered.

"Gladly babe," she husked. She pumped her hand in and out idly. Brittany moaned as Santana left her lips and moved down to add her tongue to the mix.

"San!" Brittany laced her fingers into Santana's hair and pushed her head closer. She rolled her hips with Santana's motions and bites down on her lip. The arousal she feels for Santana is unmatched and she knew that she wouldn't last long. Santana licked furiously and looked up at Brittany's flushed face. She saw Brittany gasp and moan out as her whole body went rigid. "Santana…_fuck_…I'm coming! Fuck!" Brittany threw her head back and cried out.

"That's it baby…" Santana kissed inside her thighs as Brittany came down from her orgasm, trembling. Santana crawled back up to Brittany's face, laying on top of her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Brittany grinned lazily at her.

"You're good at that too," Brittany giggled, wrapping her arms around Santana's small body, rubbing up and down her smooth back.

Santana laughed and nuzzled Brittany's neck, kissing it lightly, "Thanks," she pulled back again to look at Brittany, "Are you hungry? We could go to dinner down in the hotel restaurant…all you can eat," she offered.

Brittany nodded and leaned up to kiss Santana again, "Sounds great. But I think we should clean up first, don't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely. Go ahead and shower first, I'm going to make a phone call real quick," Santana rolled off of Brittany's naked form and watched the blonde get up and start towards the bathroom, but Santana caught her by the wrist and pulled her back for one more kiss and a grin.

"I won't be long, then it's all yours."

"Take your time, babe."

…

They got into some fresh clothes and made their way down to the restaurant just in time for dinner. They were greeted by a host, who smiled at them.

"Good evening, ladies, welcome. Just two?" He asked, grabbing two menus.

"Yes. And can we have a booth please?" Santana requested.

"Of course, right this way." He led them over to a small booth where it wasn't too crowded and placed the menus on the table. "Okay, well, here's our menu, of course you can always choose our all you can eat dinenr buffet if you'd rather. I'll take your drink orders now and you can decide what you want."

"I think we'll just do the buffet, thanks. I'll have a water to drink," Santana smiled.

"Water for me, too," Brittany nodded.

"Great. I'll just take these," he picked the menus up. "I'll have your water right out, and feel free to go to the buffet any time you like."

"Thanks," Brittany said softly as he walked off.

"Well," Santana smiled, "wanna eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

…

They ate a lot. Both went back for second helpings, and by the time they stopped, they hardly had room for dessert.

"Oh my god…I'm so full…" Brittany leaned back and rubbed her tummy in satisfaction.

"No kidding…I didn't even know I could eat that much!" Santana laughed.

"I guess we both used up a lot of energy today," Brittany winked, sipping her water. Santana nodded and laughed a little, looking down.

"Hey, Britt, can I ask you something?" Santana looked back up from her hands to meet Brittany's eyes.

"Sure, San, anything," Brittany nodded, trying to sound optimistic.

"I just wanted to ask," Santana reached over and took Brittany's hand in her own, "will you be my girlfriend…officially, I mean?"

Brittany grinned and squeezed Santana's hand, "Santana, of course I will. I would love that."

A relieved smile broke onto the Latina's face upon hearing the blonde's excited response. "Really? I was so hoping you would." They gazed into eachother's eyes and linked fingers on the table in plain sight, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.

…

The next morning, they had an early start again. They headed down to the race tracks around 8 and got set up as usual again. James hadn't said much, and Brittany figured it was because of how important that day was. She was just giggling with Santana as the brunette tuned her bike for the day when James called her over.

"Britt, come here, there's something I gotta talk to you about!" He waved her towards the picnic table where he sat on the table top. Brittany furrowed her brow and walked over to sit next to him.

"Yeah, dad?" Brittany asked carefully.

"Listen…I saw you and Santana at dinner last night…and I want to know, is something going on between you two that I should be aware of?" He asked her straightfowardly.

Brittany's eyes widened, "Dad, I-,"

"You know I'm not bothered by your sexuality, but we're in the middle of a tournament and she's our _mechanic_. Don't you think that's a little unprofessional?" He asked in a low tone. "Not to mention she's nineteen and you're seventeen, Brittany…"

"Dad…Santana and I are together…and I know that it's the middle of my first tournament of the season. We didn't tell you because we didn't want you thinking she was distracting me from racing," Brittany explained, looking up at Santana, who felt her gaze and looked up too, noticing how serious Britt and James looked.

"Well, is she?"

"_No_! I really, _really_ like her dad. Can you just give us a chance to show you?" Brittany pleaded. James glanced at Santana now, who felt his gaze as well and peeked over at the two of them.

"I'll think about it."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" Brittany challenged.

"I will. I just need to decide whether she's right for you, sweetheart," James nodded slowly.

"I know she's right for me dad…" Brittany trailed off.

"Just give me a little bit, okay?" He asked. "Why don't you go get your uniform on, okay?"

"Fine," Brittany nodded and turned to walk towards the camper to change. As soon as she was gone from sight, James approached Santana and cleared his throat. She whipped around and smiled nervously at him.

"Don't worry, it's only me," James chuckled.

"Sorry," Santana laughed.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

Santana felt suddenly awkward and nervous, "Uh…sure."

"Listen, I know about you tow. Plain and simple. I see the way you look at eachother and I see it in her eyes that she adores you, but I need you to prove to me that you adore her if you want my approval to date her." He was smiling, which she took as a good sign, but she was still nervous.

Santana swallowed hard and nodded, "Okay, Mr. Pierce."

"Mr. Pierce?" James laughed.

"Oh, sorry…I just feel like you two need so much more respect…" Santana trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. James will do just fine," James smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

There was a silence until Brittany reappeared from the trailer.

"Hey guys…" She said cautiously.

"Hey Britt. Almost got your bike ready for your first race today," Santana said with a smile.

"Sweet, thanks San," Brittany smiled, wrapping her arm around the overall-clad girl's waist and kissing her cheek. She sensed Santana's uncofortableness rise and she pulled away.

"Okay, gonna take it for a practice run?" James switched the subject quickly.

"Yeah. Come watch?" Brittany asked him.

"Sure thing sweetie."

…

Just before Brittany's second race was prepping to start, James spotted the two standing with Brittany's bike. Brittany looked nervous and he watched as Santana whispered something into her ear to make her laugh. Then Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They pulled back and Santana waved at the blonde as she pushed her bike towards the gate. The small display of affection had a grin plastered to Brittany's face and then James knew what his decision would be.

And he just smiled to himself.

…

**Finally! I've updated! Thank you all for reading! It means the world to me!**


	8. Motivation

**Hey guys! I've had a rough week but I'm taking some time to myself at the library and updating! I hope everyone has a great weekend and enjoy the update!**

…

**Chapter 8**

Brittany struggled to keep steady as she moved through the pack. She'd been stuck back there the whole race and she needed to push forward, and soon. Otherwise she would lose. Santana and James watched anxiously from the crowd as the racers neared the last stretch of the race. Brittany moved up through to 5th place, her eyes glued to Dylan, who was in 1st place. She had to catch him…she had to.

"C'mon…" She muttered to herself. She looked left and right, seeing the 3rd and 4th place racers on either side and the 2nd place racer in front of her. She couldn't get around them.

"Go Britt!" Santana shouted as they rounded a corner. Brittany swung out too wide and was passed by two more racers, putting her in 7th. The last turn was coming up. She could feel her grip on the race slipping away and she knew she wouldn't win. Still, she revved forward and chased the bikes ahead of her.

"Shit…" James mumbled to himself. Santana glanced quickly at the concerned father before looking back to the race track. What if James blamed Santana for distracting Brittany?

"C'mon Brittany!" Santana shouted again.

Brittany moved to the inside as they approached the last turn and she cut it perfectly, dirt flying. She moved up as the finish line neared and she stole 4th place just as she hit the jump. She had lost. A sudden feeling of shame overcame her as she pulled off the track and stopped her motor and pulled off her helmet. She felt tears coming on when she saw her dad and Santana hurrying over.

"Brittany! Hey, you had a really great race," Santana put a hand on her sweat laden back.

Brittany sniffled and nodded, looking down in a failing attempt to hide her tears. She could see the look of disappointment on James' face as he spoke, "It's okay sweetie…" He was trying to sound unbothered, but she knew he was. "You'll just have to pull out a win in the finals. You can do it."

Santana lifted the blonde's face with her hands and wiped her tears away, "Hey, look at me…"

Brittany's teary eyes looked into Santana's and she found herself tearing up more.

"Don't cry…You were amazing. You're doing to be amazing in the finals. You rode an awesome race," Santana encouraged, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Ouch Pierce…must hurt," Came a cocky voice from behind James. He turned in anger and glared at the woman who stood there next to Dylan, who wore a smirk on his face as he wore the 1st place medal around his neck.

"Sylvester, we'll beat your team once, we can do it again," James snarled. The older blonde woman straightened her green and black track suit.

"We'll see about that. Maybe your daughter will have the right sense of mind to just drop out," she smirked back.

"Why, Sue? So you won't have any _real_ competition?" James asked.

"_Real_ competition," Sue chuckled, "The only real competition we have is the heat wave that's rolling through. Nobody here is _real_ competition."

"We'll see about that when we beat you tonight and you can take your factory team back to where you came from," James nodded.

"I will destroy you, James Pierce. Get the hell out of my sight," Sue glared.

"Gladly! Come on girls, let's go," James ushered them away with one last glance in Sue and Dylan's direction.

"So that was the coach of Larsen racing, huh? What a bitch," Santana joked.

"One of the coaches. But she thinks she's the best," James nodded as they approached the trailer. Santana helped Brittany push the bike into the open rear end of the trailer so she could work on it later.

Brittany, who was still crying, went inside the trailer and slumped onto the small love seat, burying her face in her hands. Santana followed her inside and kneeled in front of her, placing her hands on Brittany's dirt laden knees.

"Baby…listen to me. Don't cry, you raced your best," Santana assured her. Brittany looked up and sniffled.

"I should have won," Brittany pouted.

Santana smiled, "You can still beat him, tonight at the finals."

"I just feel like my dad is going to blame you for distracting me and I don't want that because then he won't let me be with you..." Brittany trailed off.

"He understands, okay? I know it," Santana said. "Just chin up. 4th place is great, Britt, and I'm proud of you."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked.

"Definitely," Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany soundly on the lips. Brittany kissed her back and they smiled into the kiss. They were interrupted by a cough from the door of the trailer.

"Sorry to uh…interrupt, but Brittany, your mom is on the phone, she wants to talk to you," Her dad smiled softly. Both girls blushed and Brittany stood up to retrieve the cell phone in her father's hand. Santana shifted to sit on the love seat. As Brittany answered.

"Mom?"

"_Hi, sweetie. Your dad told me all about your big win yesterday and fourth place today. Me and Braden are so happy for you!" _Her mom said excitedly.

"Thanks mom," Brittany half smiled.

"_He also told me all about a little something going on between you and a Miss Santana…" _Susan hinted teasingly.

"Oh boy…what did he tell you?" Brittany glanced at James, who still stood at the bottom step of the doorway to the trailer. He chuckled, knowing what they must be talking about.

"_He said it sort of caught him by surprise," _Susan began, causing Brittany to frown a little. _"But he said she seems to be really sweet and care a lot about you."_

This time Brittany glanced at Santana, smiling, "Yeah, she's very sweet."

"_So it's official between you two?"_

"Yes mom, Santana is my girlfriend," Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes. Santana grinned at the word _girlfriend_.

"_That's great honey! And I know you'll kick butt in the finals tonight! Braden and I will be thinking about you!" _Susan said giddily.

"Thanks again, mom. I'll call you later," Brittany bid her goodbye.

"_Okay honey. I love all of you, good luck!"_

"Bye, mom." Brittany hung up and gave the phone back to her dad. "Dad, you just_ had_ to tell mom everything huh?" She joked.

"I'm your dad, it's my job. Why don't you get some rest for a bit. Go watch some other races. You've got about four hours to kill," James said, knowing Brittany was stressed out about the final race.

"Okay, dad," Brittany mumbled in reply as he went back towards the 250cc track to watch the race that was going on at the time. Brittany shut the door to the trailer and turned back to Santana, who still sat on the love seat, and grinned at her.

"My mom was happy to hear our news," Brittany giggled, moving to sit next to her. Santana smirked and leaned over to kiss Brittany on the lips.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Santana husked, climbing onto Brittany's lap and kissing down her neck.

"Mmm, San…" Brittany moaned.

"Your dad said you should relax, so I'm going to help you relax," Santana nipped at Brittany's earlobe.

Brittany ran her hands up Santana's thighs, starting at the knees and squeezed when she reached the crook where leg met hip. Santana pressed into her and her hands un-tucked Brittany's jersey and slipped underneath, her fingers tickling Brittany's stomach. They kissed again and Brittany slid her hands around to Santana's ass, palming it with her hands.

Brittany left Santana's lips and leaned down to kiss atop Santana's cleavage that was showing from her overalls. Santana craned her head down to kiss the side of Brittany's head as she did so and moaned when Brittany sucked at her collar bone.

Of course, they were interrupted a second time. This time by Santana's phone ringing from her pocket. Both of them jumped and groaned to themselves as Santana pulled out her phone and looked at the screen.

"Can't it wait?" Brittany asked with a smirk. Santana's eyes were wide and staring at the screen.

"Uh…I have to take this," Santana jumped off Brittany's lap and stepped out of the trailer before picking up, and Brittany was left confused.

…

After about ten minutes, Santana returned, teary-eyed, and Brittany rushed to her side. "Santana…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's nothing, okay?" Santana wiped her eyes.

"Obviously it's not nothing San. Talk to me…who was on the phone?" Brittany pleaded, sitting with her on the love seat.

Santana looked up, "It was my older brother."

"I thought you didn't talk to your family," Brittany said, furrowing her brow.

"I haven't for a long time. My brother contacted me recently and told me that my mom…my mom has cancer," Santana explained. Brittany covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Santana…oh my god…I'm so sorry," Brittany wrapped her in a tight embrace. "What did your brother say?"

"She's gotten worse…they're not sure if she's going to last much longer…" Santana sobbed.

"Shhh, hey…you'll get through this. I'll be here with you," Brittany cooed, tearing up a little herself.

"I need to go see her," Santana said softly.

"I'll go with you," Brittany replied automatically.

"But…your training..."

"Can wait for a few days. We'll go on Monday, okay? We'll go and you'll tell your mom how much you love her, even after all this time," Brittany stated more as a command than an offer.

"Are you sure you want to come…I mean, you don't have to…" Santana trailed.

"Of course I want to. I want to support you, Santana," Brittany nodded, kissing her forehead. "C'mon, why don't we go work on the bike, get your mind off things?" She offered. Santana nodded.

"Yeah…okay," Santana agreed. Brittany stood and offered her hand, which Santana accepted and they walked out of the trailer and into the sun.

…

"I'm gonna win this for you, San, for your mom," Brittany was in her starting gate and Santana stood next to her five minutes before the race.

"Win for you, Britt. Win for your dad. Don't win because of me," Santana shook her head.

"I want to, San. I want to win for you, and I'm going to."

Santana could see that there was no arguing and nodded instead, "I know you can do it."

Brittany smiled as Santana kissed her cheek and moved away from the starting gates. Dylan pulled into the gate next to her and sneered over. "You're going down, Pierce…and when I win, I'm gonna steal your girl too."

Brittany stared straight ahead, shutting him out. She was in the game. She spotted her dad and Santana in their usual cheering place, waiting, and she took a deep breath as they announced for the riders to start their engines. Brittany revved her engine and looked out at the track. Her heart raced as the thirty second marker went up, then the fifteen, and then…

"GO!"

She took off, pulling out ahead early with Dylan a few meters ahead of her. She concentrated on the back of his bike, determined not to let it out of her sight. She stayed on his tail but was having trouble working around the other racers. In a bold move, she swung to the outside as they rode over some rapids and sped past the group as the second turn approached. She would have to cheat back inside if she wanted to make the turn. She veered sharply and felt a bump as her bike grazed another. The rider she had nudged had been sent tumbling to the ground but still she rode on, making a note to apologize later.

She was in 5th place now and saw Dylan in 3rd. She weaved past 4th place and came up on Dylan's left side as they hit a jump. In the air, Brittany looked for a moment at Dylan before they landed and she cut ahead in the next turn. Dylan approached with fury and made an attempt to knock her off balance. She swerved out of reach as the turned again and hit a straight away. She gunned it and advanced towards the next jump, chasing the 2nd and 1st place racers. She wheeled around a wide turn and over some small jumps before passing 2nd place. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dylan trailing behind. Smiling to herself, she rode up on the 1st place rider's right side and glanced over at him.

"Let's go!" He shouted through his helmet. Brittany just looked back at the course and matched his speed around the 2nd to last turn. This was it. They were riding uncomfortably close side by side and James feared they might crash. The last turn came in what felt like a lifetime. Now they were dead even on the straight away, literally dueling for the lead. And with the wave of the checkered flag, Brittany pulled ahead for the win.

She pumped a fist in the air in joy as she rode towards the winner's circle. She couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she was handed a huge trophy.

"Our new champion in the 125 pro division, Brittany Pierce!" The reporter said. James and Santana ran over and engulfed Brittany.

"You did it! You did it!" Santana squealed.

"I'm so, so proud baby girl!" James added. "How's that taste, Sue?" James smirked towards Sue Sylvester, who stood across the crowd that surrounded them.

"We're not done here, Pierce." She turned with a furious Dylan behind her, and stalked off.

"Brittany Pierce our first female champion here at the races…how's it feel?" The reporter asked.

"Amazing. I could not be more proud of my team," Brittany grinned.

"As I remember you guys are small, your dad and your mechanic, here, would you ever consider joining a factory sponsor?" He asked.

Brittany looked at her dad and at Santana and back to the reporter, "I don't think so. I wouldn't trade them for the world!" Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Well, congratulations, Brittany, great race today," the reporter nodded. Brittany watched them walk off and looked at Santana.

"I told you I'd win for you," Brittany grinned.

"Thank you, B. You were amazing," Santana smiled back.

Brittany, in full view of James, pulled Santana in for a kiss. James cleared his throat.

"Young _lady_," He teased, "I'm still here."

"I know, dad," Brittany pulled away and poked out her tongue.

"Don't get yourself in trouble!" He warned. They started back towards the trailer as evening fell. They loaded up the trailer and prepared to head back to the hotel.

…

When they got back, the three of them decided to go out for dinner to celebrate. They showered and changed into nicer clothes and found a nice Mexican restaurant.

"Order anything you like guys, on me," James smiled as they scanned their menus.

"San…what is this?" She pointed to a word on the menu and Santana leaned over to look at it. She said it in Spanish to herself and then explained to Brittany what it was. James smiled at the interaction and laid his menu on the table.

"Brittany, Santana," he began.

The girls looked up and listened.

"I know I was a bit skeptical about you two…but I've seen how you treat her Santana, and I would be happy to give you my blessing to date Brittany," James smiled approvingly.

"Really daddy?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Really, B. Santana's a great girl," he nodded. Brittany jumped out of her seat and over to her father's side of the booth, crushing him with a hug and several kisses to the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" She grinned.

Santana nodded and smiled, "Yeah, thanks, James. I'll take care of her."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, Santana," He joked as Brittany returned to her place by Santana, lacing their fingers together under the table.

"Now, who's hungry?"

…

**Okay! Got an update! Tell me what you think everyone, and thanks for reading!**


	9. The Way Back

**I would like to begin my 3 part apology by first saying that I'm SO sorry for the wait everyone…second of all, you are all so amazing if you stuck with me…and third, I've been overwhelmed with the end of my senior year on fast approach, so, it's been really hard to find time to update and for that I apologize! I'll try to make this update good (I can't promise much though!). I hope you can forgive me!**

…

"Mom! Look! Look at my trophy!" Brittany ran up the driveway weilding the large trophy with both hands as Susan and Braden greeted the trio who had just arrived home that Sunday evening.

"Oh honey," Susan embraced her daughter, "That's wonderful! We're so proud of you! We wish we could have seen you win!"

"She was really amazing!" Santana nodded.

"Well, it was a _team_ win, San! Don't be so modest," Brittany gave her an affectionate look.

"Santana did quite the job keeping our bike in tip top shape…we couldn't have done it without you," James smiled as he joined them.

"Hey Britt, I heard you destroyed those guys from Larsen!" Braden gave that same toothy grin that Brittany always bore.

Brittany shrugged and nodded, "I had to show them not to underestimate me."

"And you did," Santana said proudly. "It was so much fun to be in that atmosphere…it was exciting!"

"You fit right in," James assured her. "I'm glad we hired you."

"And," Susan gave Brittany a nudge, "I heard the trophy wasn't the only thing you won this weekend…" The older blonde woman eyed the two girls playfully and they blushed.

"_Mom_!" Brittany hissed, embarrassed at her mother's teasing.

"Oh, hush honey! I think it's very sweet. But we _will_ have to be laying down some ground rules now that you two are dating!" Susan asserted herself with a smile, causing Braden to snort.

"Shut up, toothpick!" Brittany shoved his shoulder. He just continued to laugh.

"Why don't we go inside for now and talk about that over dinner, hm?" James suggested. "It's been a long day."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went inside. Brittany and Santana took their bags up to their rooms and started to unpack all the dirty clothes and toiletries. As Santana went about the guest room…her room, there was a knock on the doorway and she turned to see Brittany leaning in the door frame, a tired smile on her face.

"Hey," she offered.

Santana put the shirt that was in her hands on the bed and walked over to the taller girl, "Hey." She pecked her lips and stood back to look at her, "Done unpacking already?"

"I'll do it later…I wanted to ask you about tomorrow…about going to see your mom. We should let my parents know at dinner," Brittany said, lacing her fingers with Santana's.

Santana's expression faltered into a frown for a moment before she nodded, "Yeah…okay. Are you sure they'll let you come with me."

"They'll understand," Brittany nodded, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from Santana's face. "They'll know that I just want to support you. How many nights should I pack for?"

Santana thought on this, "Just two, I think."

"Okay," Brittany smiled softly and leaned back down to kiss Santana tenderly. "I'm gonna shower. I'll see you at dinner."

…

"So, girls, ready to get back at it tomorrow?" James asked merrily as he passed the potatoes around the table.

Brittany bit her lip, "Actually, dad, mom, there's something that I— we need to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" Susan's face was etched with concern. Santana made a motion to speak, but found it hard to muster up the words.

"Actually…I should tell them, Britt," Santana finally interjected. Brittany gave her a look as if to say, _Are you sure?_ Santana held her hand under the table and continued. "Yesterday I got a phone call from my brother. I haven't spoken to my family in three years and well…he told me that my mother has breast cancer and that she probably won't last much longer. I need to go see her as soon as possible, and I was going to go tomorrow. Just for a couple nights," Santana explained hoarsely.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry to hear that," Susan put a hand on her chest and frowned.

"Just hang in there," James tried, not knowing what else to say. "Britt, looks like it's just us for a couple days then…"

"Actually, daddy…that's the thing…I want to go _with_ Santana." She looked at the brunette next to her. "I want to support her."

"Brittany…I don't know…" James began unsurely.

"Dad, _please_…She needs me there. She hasn't seen them for _three_ years…if it goes bad I want to be there!" Brittany pleaded.

"Susan, honey…tell your daughter that this isn't a good idea," James looked to his wife for help. Susan looked torn.

"I don't know, James…Don't you think it would be okay for her to go? It's just a couple nights and then she'll be back. I would personally feel better with the both of them going to take care of eachother," Susan reasoned. Brittany was thankful for her mom's giving nature.

James sighed in defeat, obviously not too happy with the decision, but understanding regardless, "Fine. But I'll need the information of where you'll staying, the route you're taking to get there, the name of the hospital…the whole nine yards. Is that understood?"

"Yes daddy, I understand. Thank you," Brittany gave him a small, appreciative smile and continued eating her dinner, Santana's hand still locked with her own.

…

"Okay, so, you'll call, right?" Susan asked with a semi-nervous tone as Brittany placed her duffle bag in Santana's trunk.

"Yes, mom, I promise!" Brittany nodded, adjusting her sunglasses on her face.

"And I left a copy of _all_ of the information you asked for on the counter, James," Santana added as she slammed the trunk closed.

"Thanks. Just, drive safe and tell your mother that we wish her well," James nodded.

Santana frowned, "Yeah, thanks…" Brittany rubbed her back for a moment before hugging her mom and dad.

"Well, we better head out. We want to get there by lunch to meet up with her brother," Brittany explained.

"Right, right…well, see you on Wednesday then," James nodded. "I love you sweetie. And Santana, you look out for her, okay?" He asked, half-joking.

"You can count on me," the Latina smiled and opened her door as Brittany bounded around to the passenger side.

"Bye!" Susan waved. Two girls waved as Santana started the powerful engine of her mustang and pulled out of the driveway.

…

Santana had been quiet for most of the car ride, and Brittany knew it was because she was nervous. She let Santana have her quiet and settled for just holding her hand for most of the ride. Sometimes she would bring her hand up and kiss her knuckles, but for the most part, Brittany was just there for her.

"Hey Britt?" Santana asked as they drove along.

"Yeah?"

"Listen…my family isn't…exactly used to me being gay…that's why they kicked me out in the first place…so if you don't want to come to the hospital or whatever, then I get it. I mean, my brother is okay with it, so don't worry about him, it's just I want you to feel—," she was cut off by Brittany, who had scooted up close to her.

"San! It's fine! I'll be okay. I just want to be there for you. I don't care what anyone thinks or says. I'm in this with you. _We're_ in this," the blonde said softly, leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana turned her head slightly and diverted her eyes for a moment to peck her on the lips.

"Thank you B...for everything."

They got off the highway and Santana drove to the address her brother had given her. They pulled up to the apartment complex and found their way to his door, bags in hand. Santana was still holding Brittany's hand tightly as they knocked. After a moment, the door swung open and they were greeted.

"Santana…you're here! It's been way too long, sis."

…

**Okay, so I hate short updates, but I'm in a bit of a hurry! I'm sorry! I'll try to have an update again by the end of this week. Again, I'm SO, so sorry!**


	10. Home

**Hey guys! I'm in the middle of a super busy week but I'm going to update anyway! I'm in a really bad mood but I'm hoping an update will cheer me up (hopefully you guys, too). Tell me what you think!**

…

**Chapter 10**

Sergio Lopez stood in the doorway, half a smile on his face. Considering his race, Sergio was rather tall and very muscular…an athlete, no doubt. He had a head full of thick, black, curly hair and the same eyes as Santana. Their smiles were similar but not quite the same, and he certainly dwarfed Santana's tiny frame. There was an awkward silence between the three of them as they waited for the other to make a move.

"It's good to uh…see you," Santana tried, sounding meek.

Sergio nodded, "You too, sis."

"Um, this is…this is Brittany…my girlfriend," Santana introduced. "Brittany…this is Sergio, my older brother."

"Hi! It's great to meet you!" Brittany said warmly, trying to make Santana sound as comfortable as possible. The blonde girl extended her hand for Sergio to shake. He gave a quaint nod and shook it in return.

"Nice to meet you. Santana mentioned you were coming too. Why don't you guys come in?" He opened the apartment door further and stood aside. Santana picked up her bag and walked in first, followed by Brittany.

"Nice place," Santana said, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Thanks…I've been here since my sophomore year in college…you know, a year after—," Sergio began.

"Yeah, after I left. I know," Santana said sharply.

"Look sis, I really am happy to see you…can we just start there?" Sergio asked gently, stepping forward and taking the bag from her hand and opening his arms to her. Santana remained static for a moment before rushing into his arms, her lip trembling with a mix of sad and happy. The muscular young man embraced his sister with his strong arms, practically enveloping her in his familiar yet unfamiliar presence.

"I've missed you Serg," Santana mumbled into his chest. He nodded against her head.

"I've missed you too. Mom has too…and dad," He pulled back and looked at her seriously.

She scoffed, "Yeah right…they never wanted to see me again…not after telling them my little secret," Santana said mockingly. Brittany looked down at the ground uncomfortably.

"That was three years ago San. Mom misses you. She's the one who told me to call you, okay? _She_ wanted you here. _She _wanted to see you," Sergio moved to sit on his recliner and he motioned for the two girls to sit on the black couch in his cozy living room.

Santana looked at Brittany and back to Sergio before speaking in Spanish, "Hermano, Mi mamá no quiere verme. Ella dejó muy en claro cuando ella me echó a vivir por mi cuenta cuando yo tenía _dieciséis_ años."

"Estaba confundida y ella no entendía. ¿De verdad vamos a seguir guardando rencor en ella por eso?" Sergio replied. Santana scoffed again and raised her voice as Brittany watched helplessly.

"Ahora estás del lado de ella? No te puedo creer!" Santana spat.

"Santana…stop!" Sergio held up his hands as he spoke.

"No! I can't believe I came here…this is a mistake…" She made a motion to stand up when a pale hand caught her wrist. She looked down to the couch and saw Brittany staring back at her.

"San, don't…your mom is running out of time…she needs to see you. Forget about your past with her and be there for her now," Brittany said softly, but firmly. Santana sat back down.

"What am I supposed to say to her when I walk in after three years?" Santana sounded desperate all of a sudden.

Sergio reached over and took Santana's hand in his own larger one as he looked into the eyes that matched his own. "Just tell her you love her, San," he said warmly. "Just tell her that you're going to be there for her till the end."

Santana felt big, hot tears prick at her eyes all of a sudden. _The End._ Realization hit her that her mother had little time left, and she'd wasted her time for the past three years, away from her parents, not telling her mother that she loved her. But then again…_had_ she loved her all that time? All the time she thought that her mother hated her for being gay? No. She loved her mother…and her father. And _especially_ her brother. She missed all of them. She needed to be there.

"Honey…are you okay?" Brittany wrapped an arm around her. The blonde quickly picked up from her last question, "What am I saying? Of course your not…but…is there anything I can do?"

Santana just nuzzled into Brittany, who wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close. "Shhh," she cooed to the sobbing brunette in her arms.

"I feel s-so..so…_guilty_," Santana blubbered.

"Don't feel guilty, sis. There's nothing you could have done…that any of us could have done. This just happens in life sometimes, and the most we can do is be there. So, why don't I make lunch, you two go get freshened up or changed or whatever you need to do, then the three of us will go to mami and papi's…okay?" Sergio offered. Santana sniffed and wiped her eyes before giving the smallest of nods.

"Thanks," Brittany gave a small smile.

Sergio nodded and stood up, "Guest room's down the hall to the right, guest bathroom is en suite."

"Okay." Brittany stood up, Santana's hand in her own, and both of their bags in the other and pulled her towards the hallway. They got inside and Brittany kicked the door shut before leading Santana over to sit on the bed, placing their bags by the edge. "Santana, baby…"

Santana clung to her and sobbed more. She didn't even know why she was crying so _hard_. She'd _never _cried so hard. Not since she got kicked out. "B-britt…I don't know if I can d-do this."

"You _can_ do this Santana. I know you can. Your mom will be so happy that you came," Brittany assured her, kneeling in front of the Latina and putting her hands on her knees. Santana just let out a sob, unable to remain silent any more and suddenly slid forward off the bed and onto Brittany's lap, nuzzling the crook of her neck. Brittany let out an "oomph" in surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"Hey, it's okay…" She rubbed her back. "I'm here…"

Santana cried for five more minutes before she leaned back to look at Brittany. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen from her cying. Brittany brought her hand up to caress her cheek.

"It's okay," Brittany repeated, just above a whisper.

Santana's voice cracked as she spoke, "Thank you…"

Brittany leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "C'mon…let's get changed and cleaned up a little. Your brother's making lunch, remember?"

Santana merely nodded, "Okay."

…

"You can cook now?" Santana asked Sergio as she and Brittany walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the wet bar. Sergio chuckled and stirred the contents of the pot on the stove.

"Hardly…I'm just making a can of soup," he pointed out.

"Veggie?" Santana asked.

"Oh yeah," Sergio nodded.

"My favorite!" Santana smiled.

"I know, sis," he smiled. "I went out and bought it after you told me you'd come…I know you love it."

"You remembered that, of all things, about me?" Santana asked.

"Of all things," he nodded in agreement.

"Is that okay with you babe?" Santana asked Brittany.

"I'm happy with anything," Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek. Santana blushed at the sign of affection in front of her brother.

"Aww, look at my little sister!" He teased, splitting the soup three ways into bowls.

"Shut up, idiota."

"Oye! Watch it!" He pointed at her as he placed her and Brittany's soup on the counter. "What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?" Santana countered.

"Milk, water, Gatorade, beer…" he droned.

"Una corona por favor!" Santana smirked.

Sergio played along, "I.D please."

Santana narrowed her eyes, "It was worth a shot! I guess I'll take a Gatorade then."

Brittany giggled and took a bite of her soup, "Water for me, please!"

"Here you go," he said, handing them each their respective drinks.

They muttered their thanks and ate in peaceful silence. Soon enough, they were finished and ready to leave for the Lopez household.

"We can just take my car, if you like?" Sergio offered.

"Okay, thanks," Santana nodded. "Coming, Britt?"

The blonde nodded, following them towards the door, having grown noticably quieter since they finished eating. Santana held her hand all the way to her brother's jeep before they climbed in and started off.

…

"San…we're here, come on," Sergio looked at her as she just sat still in the passenger seat.

"Hermano…what if she doesn't want to see me after all?" Santana asked quietly.

"She _does_. And it's now or never…you know that. She needs this," Sergio urged her to get out of the car.

"It'll all be fine baby," Brittany said in her ear from the back seat.

Santana sighed and nodded, "Okay…yeah. Let's go." Santana slowly slid out of the car and looked at the house she grew up in that now seemed almost foreign. In reality, it hadn't changed much, but it seemed…alien to Santana. She hesitated as Brittany joined her by the hood of the car.

"You can do it," Brittany assured her again as the three of them started walking towards the house. Sergio knocked and they waited patiently. Santana shifted nervously and squeezed Brittany's hand as the door swung open.

"Aye, dios mio! Look who it is…" Diego Lopez couldn't believe his only daughter was standing before him after three long years.

"Hi, papi…" Santana didn't know where to start.

"Hi dad," Sergio nodded.

Diego looked down at Brittany and Santana's interlinked hands and pursed his lips but nodded and opened the door a little further. "It's so good to see you doing well, Santana."

"Can I see mom?" Santana cut in.

"Soon. But, who is your…friend?" He didn't sound suspicious, just curious. The look on his face said that he was trying to understand.

"This is," Santana looked at the blonde, "this is my _girl_friend, Brittany Pierce. Brittany, my father, Diego Lopez."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Brittany smiled with a subtle confidence. She extended her free hand and Diego shook it out of politeness.

"It's a pleasure, Brittany." He turned back to Santana, "So you want to see her then?"

"Wait…" Santana began, but suddenly pulled her father into a short-lived embrace. "Thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

"It's good to have you home."

…

**Again, sorry for another short update, but I'm trying my best! Please let me know how you feel about this update!**


	11. An Apology

**Not much to say today, except that we'll meet San's mom in this chapter! I hope you enjoy the update!**

…

"She might be asleep," Mr. Lopez said quietly as Santana stood with him outside the door of the master bedroom.

Santana gave a soft nod and prepared herself for what might happen, "That's okay," was all she could say. Brittany had offered to stay with Sergio in the living room while Santana had a moment alone with her mother. Diego opened the door quietly and allowed Santana to step in first.

Maria Lopez lay on the bed, her skin much greyer than it's normal glow. She was awake and watching some Spanish soap opera, but it was evident she was phisically drained. It broke Santana's heart. Maria's hair was thin and dry looking, bags were evident under her eyes, and she seemed frail as she looked to see who stood in the doorway. And when she did, her dark eyes widened.

"Oh…Santana," She almost gasped as she spoke in surprise, "You _came_. You're _home_." Maria was smiling weakly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Hi, mami," Santana said quietly, moving to her mother's side of the bed and sitting the chair she assumed her dad usually sat in.

"You look so, so beautiful and grown up," Maria said hoarsly, reaching for Santana's hand.

"Mami…" Santana's eyes welled up at the sight of her sick mother.

"Shhh, mija…I need to apologize…I shouldn't have kicked you out. I was a horrible mother," Maria shook her head and looked down.

"Mami, i-it's okay…_I'm_ okay. But does that mean you accept that I'm—,"

"No. I don't know how I'll ever be able to fully grasp that baby…but if it means that you're happy…then I will try for the rest of my life. I love you too much to let you go twice," Maria interrupted. Santana pursed her lips into a tight line and nodded.

"I am happy, mami, I want you to know that it means the world that you said that…because well…I met someone. I work for her family as a mechanic on their motocross team. I really love it and well, she's here…if you want to meet her," Santana said slowly.

Maria took a deep breath, "I would like that very much, Santana."

"Really?" Santana grew excited, "Her name is Brittany, and I think you'll really like her mom! Just a second," she smiled, getting up to go retrieve her girlfriend.

"Britt?" Santana called as she stepped into the living room where she, Diego, and Sergio sat. The blonde looked up at the brunette girl.

"Hm?"

"Do you…wanna meet my mom?" Santana asked, catching the glance that Sergio sent Diego.

Brittany looked hesitant, but she nodded anyway, "Okay." She got up and let Santana lead her to the bedroom. Santana linked their hands together before reentering the room, Brittany nervously in tow.

"Mami…this is Brittany," Santana said softly, stepping aside to let Brittany step forward.

Maria blinked a couple of times and smiled as best she could before speaking, "Oh, mija…she's…she's beautiful," the older woman managed. Santana could tell that her mom was really trying.

"It's great to meet you Mrs. Lopez," Brittany smiled gently and added, "and I'm so sorry it had to be under these conditions."

"That's okay, dear. Nothing we can help," Maria nodded. "So, you ride motorcycles? That sounds awfully dangerous for a career…"

"Oh," Brittany shook her head, "It's just a summer thing…not my job, I haven't even started college yet."

Maria cocked her head, "You're still in high school?" Then the woman looked at Santana.

"I'll be a senior this year," Brittany explained, "and I turn eighteen on July 8th."

"I see," Maria nodded, "so is this just a summer job then, Santana?"

"Oh, well, I was thinking about getting an apartment in Lima and working at the local garage or parts shop," Santana explained.

Maria nodded, "Whatever happened to being a doctor? You were always so bright, mija."

"I just…found something I love a lot more, okay?" Santana spoke more harshly than she intended. "I'll make it okay."

"Santana…that isn't the most…dignifying career in the world…" Maria seemed unsure.

"It's dignifying enough for me, Mami," Santana nodded, ending the conversation. "When did you know that you were sick?"

Maria was quiet, "A year ago."

"A _year_? You have cancer for a _year_ and no one tells me? Ay, dios mio!" Santana flared. "Mami…you could have told me…I would have been here even if you kicked me out three years ago. This isn't something you wait to tell someone! Especially not your _daughter_!"

"Santana it was for your own good…" Maria began.

"Oh, _now_ you're concerned about my well-being, but not at 16? That's just great!" Santana said sarcastically.

"I was always concerned for you! The day we kicked you out, I regretted it!" Maria admitted. "It took a lot for me to have Sergio contact you…I was scared you'd hate me…"

"Well, I thought _you_ hated me, Mami," Santana shrugged, her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Mija…I can never say it enough. I'm so, so sorry," Maria shook her head in shame.

Santana swallowed hard, "It's okay…" She said just above a whisper. Then she walked over and embraced her mother for the first time in 3 years. Brittany felt a bit out of place, but regardless, she smiled.

"I love you," she heard Santana whisper.

"I love you too baby girl," Maria replied tearfully.

"You should get some rest," Santana said, pulling back.

"Will you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Maria asked, looking at the both of them.

"Of course," Santana nodded.

"Good. And Brittany, so good to meet you," Maria said earnestly.

"Thank you…Mrs. Lopez," Brittany nodded bashfully.

"Bye, Mami. See you tomorrow," Santana said softly.

"Bye, mija."

Santana waved a little and led Brittany from the room, closing the door behind her, sighing deeply as they made their way to the living room.

"How'd it go?" Sergio asked, standing up.

"It was fine," Santana nodded blankly.

"Good," Sergio nodded, knowing she didn't want to say any more.

"She's glad you're here, mija, trust me," Diego added.

"Thanks, Papi," Santana half smiled.

"Are you guys going to head out?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, but mami invited us back for dinner tomorrow," Santana explained.

"Okay. It was good to see you, and nice to meet you, Brittany," Diego nodded.

"You too, sir," Brittany smiled, shaking his hand .

"Come here Santana." He opened his arms to his daughter. She accepted his embrace and hugged him hard. "Te amo…" He whispered.

"Te amo," she repeated back.

"See you tomorrow," he smiled as she pulled back.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

…

That evening, Sergio had gone to work and left Santana and Brittany alone at his apartment. They currently sat out on the balcony on the long, comfy seat there.

"How do you feel babe?" Brittany asked gently, playing with Santana's hair.

"It's weird…they were like strangers…but not…" Santana explained. Brittany nodded.

"She looked happy to see you," the blonde pointed out.

"Just…seeing how much everything has changed was so weird for me. They're different than they used to be," Santana said thoughtfully.

"In a good way?"

Santana nodded, "In a good way, yeah." She looked up at Brittany and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for coming with me baby. And thanks for meeting her…"

"Of course, San. I just want to be there," Brittany nodded and leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "I care so much about you."

"Me too," Santana nodded. She spoke again after a long pause, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"You're…you're the first person I've dated who I've introduced to my parents…like, ever…" Santana admitted.

Brittany grinned, "I'm honored." She leaned down and kissed Santana again. "I'm glad I got to meet your family."

"Me too…they like you," Santana nodded.

"Well...my family likes you too!" Brittany joked. Santana laughed too.

"I'm so glad I met you," Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany another time, this time staying on the blonde's lips. Brittany parted her lips and deepened the kiss, letting Santana's tongue explore her mouth, loving the feeling.

Santana left her lips and kissed over her jaw and kissed just under her ear. Brittany moaned at the simple gesture and felt Santana's kisses trail over her pulse, wich caused her insides to heat up.

"Mmm, when does Sergio get back?" Brittany asked.

"He's working the third shift, so not till morning…" Santana mumbled, nibbling the crook of Brittany's neck.

"Why don't we take this inside then?" Brittany suggested.

"Inside is good," Santana agreed, getting up and pulling a giggling Brittany in behind her.

…

**Sorry it was so short again! I promise sexy times next update! Tell me what you think!**


	12. New Sensations

**Hey guys, I apologize for the long wait! I hope you like the update!**

…

Brittany pulled Santana back into Sergio's apartment with a silent eagerness. It wasn't rushed or too urgent, but Santana knew what was coming and her insides stirred with anticipation. She knew that she had only known Brittany for a _very_ short time, but she felt something for Brittany that she had never felt in any of her past relationships. She had been in love once before, that wasn't something new to Santana. But what _was_ new was the burning desire she had to be around Brittany all the time. Things were moving faster than Santana had ever imagined. Never had she known someone for barely two weeks before becoming a couple…let alone have sex with them. But that first time she and Brittany had gotten together at the tournament, she knew that it was right.

Brittany led the smaller girl into the guest bedroom of the apartment. Santana felt Brittany's demeanor change as soon as they were in the room. Brittany had a way about her that she couldn't quite place. Here she was, a 17 year old girl, and she had Santana completely under her thumb. That was certainly new to Santana, too. Brittany closed the door and looked at Santana with her deep pools of blue and smiled adoringly as she reached out to cup the Latina's soft cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me with you," the blonde said softly, just above a whisper.

Santana nodded and leaned into Brittany's touch, "I'm glad you came."

Brittany just returned her nod and stepped closer to Santana. The mechanic took a step back and felt her back hit the door. At least she was steady now. Brittany's hand slid down Santana's arm and laced with her fingers. She mirrored the same with her other hand so both of their hands were now connected as they stared at eachother.

"Santana…you're so beautiful…do you know that?" Brittany asked, her forehead against the Latina's. Santana wasn't normally one to take compliments…but she believed Brittany at that moment. She felt the sincerity behind her words and couldn't fight the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"I do now," Santana managed to reply with a shaky voice. Brittany smiled and leaned forward to close the gap between them. The kiss was immediately deep as Brittany pressed her languid body against Santana's. The blonde guided their linked hands up above Santana's head as the brunette kissed her back just as intensely. Santana let her tongue sweep over Brittany's bottom lip and take it between her teeth to give it a light suck. She heard Brittany sigh into her mouth as their tongues touched.

There was a burning sensation between them as their bodies fully pressed together. Brittany gasped when one of Santana's thighs slipped between her own and rubbed upward, just barely grazing her center through her jeans. Brittany moaned and released Santana's hands, her own paler hands moving around to Santana's ass, pulling them more forcefully together.

Now it was Santnana's turn to moan as their hips ground together in harmony. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and let the blonde trail kisses down her neck to suck on her pulse point. The Latina couldn't think straight as heat rushed to her core. It only further aroused her when she heard Brittany whispering against the place just below her ear.

"God, you're amazing Santana Lopez…" Brittany nibbled Santana's earlobe and pulled her away from the door and across the middle of the room towards the bed in the opposite corner from the door. Santana lifted her arms up automatically when Brittany's hands pushed her shirt up urgently. Before she knew it her shirt was on the floor and Brittany's hands were traveling skillfully up her toned back towards her bra clasp.

Bringing their lips back together, Brittany undid the clasp and slid the purple bra over Santana's defined shoulders. She pulled back for a moment a looked at Santana with dark blue eyes. The blonde shook her head in amazement and reached forward to place her hands on Santana's torso, but was stopped by a pair of tan hands. She looked at Santana with confusion, but smiled as soon as she felt Santana pulling at her shirt. She helped her remove it and her bra before they came quickly back together.

The skin to skin contact made Brittany shiver as Santana kissed her lips and then moved down her jaw. She leaned her head back and continued to move towards the bed. Santana's hands traveled up her waist to cup her breasts as she bit down on the crook of Brittany's neck, sucking hard and leaving her mark.

"San…" Brittany sighed, unable to form a sentence as Santana's hands then left her breasts and moved down to tug on the hem of Brittany's jeans. She felt the Latina unbutton them and push them down her long, smooth legs. She stepped out of them and looked back at Santana, who was now openly admiring the blonde's athletic body.

"You're perfect…" Santana breathed in a raspy tone, cupping the back of Brittany's neck to kiss her swollen lips once again. Brittany pulled Santana more towards the bed and sat on the edge as soon as her calves hit the matress so that Santana now stood before her. Brittany grinne up at her and leaned forward to kiss along the patch of skin just above Santana's skirt. Santana moaned a little as Brittany's hands made their way around her thighs and up to hook into the hem of the skirt. The blonde pulled the zipper down ever so slowly and Santana's breath hitched when she finally did pull it down to puddle at her feet.

Santana looked at her girlfriend again before sliding down onto her lap, a thigh on either side. Brittany's hands slid up Santana's thighs to rest at the notch where leg met hip and Santana cupped Brittany's face in her hands as they kissed passionately once more, their mouths moving expertly with one another. Santana felt wetness pool in her center as Brittany's hands traveled shamelessly to the brunette's ass. She gave it a squeeze and lifted Santana up to lay her on her back.

Brittany settled easily between Santana's legs that remained locked around her hips and leaned down to kiss down the mechanic's neck.

"Brittany…" Santana moaned, her fingers digging in a little to Brittany's back. Brittany continued kissing down her body, only pausing to lavish the brunette's breasts with kisses and a few nibbles. She reached Santana's purple lace panties and wasted no time in pulling them down. She placed a kiss to Santana's naval before sliding back up her body to meet her face. "I care about you so much, Santana," Brittany said, staring into the other girls almost black eyes.

"Me too…" Santana breathed, barely finding the words in her cloudy mind.

Brittany then continued, "and I want to make love to you." Brittany kissed over her cheek and nuzzled her neck.

Santana felt her heart swell, as she only replied, "Okay."

Brittany kissed her again and let her hand travel down to dip between Santana's legs. Santana gasped when Brittany's fingers slid up her wet center. "You're so…"

"I know," Santana interjected. "You do things to me Brittany…"

They kissed again and Brittany didn't hesitate to slip one finger, two fingers into Santana. The Latina moaned and arched a little off the mattress as Brittany moved her hand in and out. Santana's hips naturally rolled with Brittany's motions and she ached for more.

"Fuck," Santana muttered, then moaned a long string of what Brittany was sure to be Spanish profanity. She grinned against Santana's neck and moved her hand faster. "More…" She heard Santana plead.

Brittany then moved down so that her face was between Santana's legs and she smiled up at the flushed brunette before her and lowered her mouth to taste Santana while keeping her fingers moving inside her. Santana gasped in pleasure and threw her head back, breathing out more Spanish curses as her hands tangled in Brittany's hair.

Brittany focused on the one place she knew would set Santana off without a doubt and licked circles around the sensetive area. "B-britt…I'm…gonna, c-come s-s-soon," Santana moaned.

"Let go baby…let go…" Brittany husked, licking faster and curling her fingers.

Brittany's words were enough to set Santana off and send shockwaves rippling through the brunette. Brittany saw Santana's stomach tighten and relax in short spasms and she watched her chest rise and fall as she let out a few strangled moans. Brittany finally removed her hand and returned to Santana's face.

"You taste," Brittany brought her hand up to lick her fingers clean, "so good…"

Santana let out a hoarse moan, "You're so hot Britt…"

Brittany kissed her with a smile on her face and Santana could taste herself on Brittany's tongue. It was the most erotic sensation she had ever experienced.

Before Brittany knew it, she was on her back and Santana was throwing the blonde's panties over her shoulder. Santana wasted no time in kissing up Brittany's legs and inside her thighs, just missing her burning center.

"San…" Brittany moaned. Santana grinned and dipped her tongue inside the dancer, causing a whimper to escape her lips. "P-please…"

Santana obliged, happy to return the favor, and licked rapidly. Brittany tried to move her hips with her, but Santana's hands on her hips held her firmly in place.

"Oh…oh my _god_," Brittany moaned as Santana's mouth worked magic. She felt her orgasm on fast approach and could only clench the bedspread in her fists as she too, trembled in the wake of ecstacy. She thrashed back and forth at the peak, moaning Santana's name as she came onto the brunette's tongue. Santana gave a satisfied smirk and moved back up to the head of the bed, spooning Brittany's side and kissing her collar.

"That was beautiful," Santana commented softly, her lips now moving up Brittany's cheek to her lips.

"You're good at that," Brittany lazily grinned.

"That's what you said last time babe," Santana grinned as she helped them under the covers.

"It's true!" Brittany giggled and turned Santana on her side so she could slide up behind her, their naked bodies pressed together.

"You fit just right," Santana observed, lacing her hand with Brittany's that was draped over her waist.

"Like a puzzle," Brittany kissed the Latina's shoulder and nuzzled into her hair.

"Yeah babe, just like a puzzle."

…

**I know, I know…not much plot, but more to come soon! Leave me a review!**


	13. A Last Wish

…

The next morning, Santana roused first. She stretched and yawned underneath Brittany's naked body, which was halfway draped over her own. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30. She blinked a few times and decided to get up and shower. She leaned over and gave Brittany a small kiss on the forehead before carefully slipping out of bed and tip-toeing into the bathroom.

She shivered, feeling the cold tile on her feet as she leaned into the glass shower stall and turning on the water. It really was a nice bathroom. The whole apartment was nice, actually. She was proud of her brother for doing so well. She waited for the water to heat up before stepping under the steamy heat. She sighed in relief as the water washed away her tired state and she smiled. Her eyes fluttered closed as she ran her hands back and over her hair as the water soaked it. She then turned around to let the water hit her back and failed to notice the sound of the bathroom door opening and a slender figure shuffling inside.

Santana hummed as she continued to let the water relax her body, masking the sound of the glass door opening and someone stepping in. She jumped when she felt Brittany embrace her from behind and kiss her shoulder.

"Mm…morning," Brittany hummed into her shoulder happly, kissing it some more.

Santana grinned and leaned back into the blonde, "Well good morning," she smiled, turning in Brittany's arms to wrap her arms around her neck.

Brittany smiled sleepily and leaned down to kiss Santana as the water streamed over them. "Why're you up so early?"

Santana shrugged, "Just couldn't go back to sleep."

Brittany nodded and leaned back down to kiss the Latina.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Santana asked.

"No…I just got cold is all…without you to cuddle with," Brittany smiled.

Santana just nodded and leaned into the lankier girl.

"Everything okay San?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana nodded a little too quickly. Brittany wanted to ask again but she knew better and decided to place a kiss against Santana's forehead instead.

"Okay."

Santana knew Brittany didn't believe her. "Can you pass me the shampoo?"

…

After their shower, they dressed and walked into the kitchen where Sergio sat at the counter, watching TV and making breakfast.

"How are you up right now? You worked all night!" Santana asked Sergio, who merely shrugged.

"I'll go to bed soon and rest up before dinner at Mami and Papi's," he said casually. But it still made Santana tense up. Brittany didn't fail to notice.

"Yeah, good," Santana nodded and changed the subject. "Whatcha making hermano?"

"Just some eggs and bacon…you two want some?" He asked.

"Sure thanks, we'll just be in the living room," Santana smiled and pulled Brittany by the hand as they sat on the couch.

"San…" Brittany said knowingly. "What's _really_ wrong? I can tell something's up."

"Brittany, it's nothing!" Santana insisted. Brittany wouldn't take no for an answer though.

"Santana," Brittany took both of her girlfriend's hands and looked at her sternly, "talk to me…I want to make you feel better…"

"Not now, okay?" Santana said a little too harshly before getting up and storming out onto the balcony. Brittany, hurt, made a move to follow her but Sergio stopped her.

"Let her, she'll come back in after she cools off. Don't worry," he half smiled. "Come on, help me with breakfast and get your mind off of things." He nodded towards the kitchen and with one last longing look towards the balcony door, Brittany turned and followed him into the kitchen.

"Don't feel bad…it's not you. It's just…she's really nervous about tonight," Sergio explained, turning the eggs in the pan as Brittany did the same to the bacon next to them.

"How do you know?" Brittany asked quietly, obviously still worried.

"She's my sister," he shrugged, "_and_ my best friend. I know her…even after three years. She gets distant when she's nervous. She'll talk about it to you when she's ready. Just let her cool down and when she comes back, just let her know that you're there. Just be positive and she'll start to relax."

Brittany nodded. That made sense. So she thanked him. "Thanks, Sergio. She's lucky to have a brother like you. It's good for her."

"She's also lucky to have a girlfriend as caring as you," he countered with a smile, adding pepper to the eggs.

Brittany blushed, "Well, she deserves it, and I'm pretty lucky too. She's a strong person."

Sergio nodded, "She is. I couldn't have made it on my own like she did. I'm a bit of a Mamma's Boy," he joked.

Brittany giggled a little bit, "I'm sure you could have made it if you tried!"

"Maybe," He nodded, nudging her in the side. "I like you Brittany. You're cool," he said honestly.

"Thanks. I'm glad I pass inspection," she joked back. They laughed just as Santana came quietly back into the kitchen.

"Glad you two are getting along," she said, sitting at the kitchen counter. Brittany pressed her lips together and dished Santana a plate of breakfast with some toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Hungry babe?" Brittany asked. Santana quietly added some butter to her toast and took a few bites and a large gulp of juice. Brittany giggled, sitting next to her with her own plate. "I'll take that as a yes!" She leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek, surprising the brunette with her girlfriend's sudden energy.

"So today I need to rest from my night shift, but maybe you could take Brittany around town or something. I'm sure she'd love to see the water hole," Sergio suggested.

"The water hole?" Brittany asked.

"It's just this place we used to hang out just on the edge of town, it's really no big deal," Santana shrugged.

"I want to see!" Brittany pouted.

"Yeah San, she wants to see!" Sergio mocked, taking a bite of eggs.

"Not helping _hermano_," she hissed. He only laughed.

"Please babe?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed, giving in, "Ugh, fine! You people are ridiculous!" She shook her head and continued eating her breakfast.

"Yes!" Brittany squealed, leaning over to hug her girlfriend. "Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Santana muttered, only making Brittany and Sergio laugh more.

…

"So, what is this place we're going to?" Brittany asked as they drove through town later that morning.

Santana adjusted her sunglasses on her face and kept her eyes on the road, "You'll see."

"A surprise huh?" Brittany asks, crossing her arms. "Fine!" She gives a smile and a shake of her head as she looks out the window.

When the car finally does stop, they're at the base of what looks like a hiking trail on the outskirts of town. Brittany furrows her brow and gives Santana a look.

"Is this why you told me to wear my sneakers?" Brittany asked.

"Mhm," Santana nodded, "C'mon."

Brittany got out of the car and followed Santana to the trail. The Latina took her hand and they started walking through the wooded area in a comfortable silence. "Is this how we get to this so called water hole?"

Santana nodded, "I've never taken anyone here before…not anyone other than my brother."

Brittany grinned, "Really? Well…I'm honored," she gave Santana's hand a squeeze.

They walked for another ten minutes before they came to a small clearing where there was a small lake surrounded by woods. Brittany gasped at the sight and turned to Santana.

"This place is beautiful…" Brittany grinned, hugging Santana, "Really."

"I used to come here all the time in high school to think," Santana explained. Brittany just nodded. "I'm sorry for getting mad today, Britt."

"It's okay, San…I understand," Brittany tried, knowing that Santana was trying too.

"I guess this whole business with my mom being sick and dinner with my family tonight and introducing them to you for the first time yesterday…it's all really overwhelming," Santana admitted, walking down the small dock with Brittany and sitting on the edge.

Brittany sat behind her, her arms coming to wrap around Santana's small frame. "I know it must be crazy…"

"God, just knowing that _any_ second, my mom could _die_ and I wouldn't have said all that I want to?" Santana shook her head, "That's the scariest feeling in the world…even if I haven't seen her in forever. That kind of makes it even worse, now that I think about it…"

Brittany shook her head, "San…she knows that you love her…and she loves you."

Santana nodded, "But I want her to know _me_. Not the me I was before I came out. _This_ me. The me that can be with you without hiding who I am."

"She will…maybe not for as long as we wish for, but…a little is better than nothing, right?" Brittany tried. Santana nodded again.

"Yeah."

"Listen, Santana…whatever the turnout of tonight's dinner, I'll be there okay? I'm here for _you_. So I want you to focus on that tonight. Don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere," Brittany assured her.

…

_Ding dong_.

The doorbell at the Lopez home rang as Santana, Brittany, and Sergio stood on the front porch. Brittany's hand was tightly clasped in Santana's as they waited for Diego to answer the door.

"Girls, Sergio, glad you could make it," Diego gave a quaint smile to the girls and a handshake to Sergio before letting them step inside.

"Something smells good, Papi. Did Mami finally teach you to cook?" Santana joked.

"Aye, hush, mija! Old men like me can learn to cook, too!" Diego defended himself, causing Sergio to snort out a laugh.

"Okay dad!" The young man chuckled.

"Your mother is in the living room on the sofa…we're eating in there because it's more comfortable for her…you understand," Diego motioned towards the living room in his gruff voice. Maria sat watching Food Network, as usual, but looking frail, like the day before.

"Hey Mami," Santana said sofltly, moving to sit by her ill mother.

"Santana…" Maria opened her arms for a hug and when the younger girl sat back, here eyes were welling with tears.

"H-how are you today?" Santana was brave enough to ask.

Maria shrugged, "Been better….been worse," the aging woman said honestly. Santana pursed her lips and nodded as Brittany sat next to Santana on the sofa.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez…" Brittany said softly.

"Hello, Brittany," Maria nodded towards her. The blonde gave a small smile.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner," she said.

"Thank you for coming," Maria countered. Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand.

"Anything for Santana…" she quickly glanced at Santana to see if it was okay to go on. Santana just smiled a little, so she continued. "I want you to know that I'll do whatever I can to make this a little easier…even if it's just by giving my support." Brittany paused again and pursed her lips, "Anyway…I'm glad I met you, Mrs. Lopez."

Mrs. Lopez looked surprised as well and nodded, "Thank you, Brittany…" the older woman hesitated and then continued, "I'm glad Santana has someone like you in her life."

Brittany blushed and squeezed Santana's hand as Sergio stepped into the room, "Hey everyone, dinner's ready…San, Britt, do you want to help get it dished up?"

"Yeah, sure," Santana made a motion to stand with Brittany, but Maria held up a hand.

"Mija, can you let Brittany stay in here a minute? I need to have a word. Go help tu hermano," Maria stated. Brittany tensed up but sat back down. Santana gave her girlfriend a nervous look.

"C'mon sis," Sergio smiled warmly before adding in a whisper, "She'll be okay." He tugged her arm.

Brittany smiled, "Go on San."

The brother and sister left to the kitchen, leaving Brittany and Maria sitting on the large sectional sofa. Maria studied Brittany's face.

"You know…I'm not okay with Santana's lifestyle," the mother began, Brittany immediately tensed more. "But it would seem that she is pretty smitten with you…and that you make her happy…"

Brittany chose to remain silent, waiting for Maria to go on.

"And…it is my only last wish in my life that mi familia is happy and healthy. So…I'm glad for Santana and you Brittany, and I like you. You're good for that girl," Maria nodded, still looking at Brittany with a focused expression.

"Mrs. Lopez…I don't know what to say other than thank you for letting me have a chance with Santana…your approval means everything to me," Brittany said, still shocked.

Maria nodded and chuckled, "I don't think my approval would have swayed her much…she's a stubborn one…like me. I guess that's one thing my daughter and I have in common, now, isn't it?"

Brittany laughed a little, "Yeah…she is."

Santana's voice suddenly broke in from the kitchen, "Dinner, everyone!"

…

"That pie was perfect!" Santana rubbed her full belly and sighed in contentment.

"Your mom's recipie!" Diego mentioned.

"My favorite," Sergio grinned happlily.

Brittany merely nodded and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. Sergio glanced at the time. "Oh…I didn't realize how late it was…we should probably go…" he suggested.

Santana nodded, too, still feeling awkward about the whole situation. "Yeah, we're heading out in the morning. But I'm so happy we got to be here," she said, looking from her brother to her father and then to her mother.

Diego nodded, "We missed you, Santana."

"I missed you too, and I promise to call once a week, okay?" Santana stood with Brittany and Sergio. "Oh and mom…" she leaned down so only Maria could hear, "Thanks again mami…te amo."

"Te amo tambien mija," Maria kissed Santana's cheek and watched her daughter stand back up and smile widely at her.

"Well, take care kids!" Diego hugged both girls and Sergio, "See you tomorrow, son?"

"Yeah dad. Bye mom, love you," Sergio kissed her cheek.

"Love you too mijo."

"Bye mami." Santana mirrored Sergio's actions.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez…thank you for everything. I hope we meet again soon!" Brittany said honestly. She wanted to be a significant part of Santana's life in any way she could.

…

**I'm tired and I graduate in 9 days. So I'm going to call it good on this chapter. Sorry again for the length! Leave me a review!**


	14. A Matter of Time

**I am officially a high school graduate AND a college student now! It feels so good! I'm just taking my first Monday of summer to give you guys an update on this, and I'll be sure to make it a long one! :) Enjoy you guys and leave me your thoughts!**

…

"Are you guys going to drive back tonight?" Sergio asked once the three of them returned to his apartment.

Santana ran a hand through her hair and nodded, "Yeah…I think so. I just…I don't know how much longer I can stay here Serg." She was being honest. It was getting hard for her to be so close to her mother, knowing the condition she was in.

Sergio understood and looked at his sister with sympathetic eyes. "San, I know you're scared for mom…I am too…but…she's ready. As bad as that sounds, she is. She knows that she can't do anything more and that she's led a good life, especially now that she's made amends with you," he assured her.

Santana furrowed her brow, "Sergio, how can anyone ever be okay knowing they're going to _die_?" She was getting worked up again, and Brittany squeezed her hand, knowing that Santana was just feeling overwhelmed. The Latina felt Brittany's small gesture and sighed.

"Listen…I know this is hard…but we have to just be there for Mami until her last breath, okay? She doesn't have long…and when it happens, we'll be there to celebrate the life she had, okay? That's all we can do," Sergio said quietly.

Santana bit her lip. "How long do you think she has?" Santana asked.

"San…" Brittany's tone was warning. Brittany wasn't sure if knowing how much time there was was a good idea.

"The doctors gave her a couple of weeks when we last went in two days ago," Sergio sighed, finding himself getting choked up.

Santana bit her lip and looked down, "Well um…keep me informed and um…if you guys need me here, just let me know." She was avoiding all eye contact now and she even let go of Brittany's hand, drawing a hurt expression from the blonde. "But it's getting late…we better get going…" Santana walked back to the guest room to pack, not even bothering to take Brittany with her.

Brittany looked at Sergio as if to ask what to do and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry…she's just scared…she needs some room to process everything, just like I did…she'll come around," he tried. Brittany gave a sad nod and sat on the couch, wondering if she would be enough for Santana when the Latina's world inevitably came to a screeching halt in a matter of weeks.

…

The drive home was quiet and filled with an unspoken tension. Brittany sat leaning against the passenger side window, occasionally glancing over at her girlfriend, who's eyes remained trained on the road without falter. Her expression was unreadable and she looked lost in thought. It broke Brittany's heart to see her this way, but she knew she needed to just be there for Santana while she worked this out.

Halfway through the drive home, Brittany couldn't stand the silence any more and she spoke up. "San?" Her voice was soft and worried.

"What?" Santana rasped out, eyes still trained on the road as they drove through the night.

Brittany didn't even know what to say after that, she just unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across the seat to kiss Santana on the temple and cuddle into her shoulder. She finally managed to whisper out two small words, "I'm here."

Santana swallowed hard at the gester and leaned her head to rest on top of Brittany's. The movement let Brittany know that Santana appreciated her comfort, which was better than nothing.

…

When they got home it was late and with a small hello to James, who was still up with work, they went upstairs to go to bed. As Santana changed in her room, there was a small tap on the door. She knew it was Brittany.

"Come in," Santana said quietly.

The door quietly clicked open and Brittany stepped inside, closing the door behind her, but she didn't move any farther into the room. "Hey."

Santana studied Brittany's face and she could see the worry written all over her. "Hey," she managed back. Brittany stepped towards her girlfriend and wrapped her in a tight embrace before the shorter girl could protest. Santana sighed into Brittany's shoulder and felt her eyes welling with tears.

"I wish I could help…" Brittany whispered into Santana's hair and the Latina gripped her tighter, feeling her eyes well up.

"You do help…more than you know," Santana said, turning her face into Brittany's neck.

"But I just…I don't know…I care about you _so_ much and I hate seeing you hurt," Brittany admitted.

Santana didn't reply, she just pulled back to look into Brittany's eyes before nodding, "I know…"

"And I just want you to be okay after…you know…" Brittany trailed off.

"It might take time…but if you're with me I think I'll make it," Santana nodded.

"I'll always be here for you San," Brittany cupped the older girl's face and kissed her gently. "Now why don't you get some sleep? It's been a long couple of days."

"Will you sleep in here with me?" Santana asked softly.

Brittany sighed, hugging Santana tightly again, "You know I would if I could…but I don't think my parents would be okay with that…"

Santana gave a sad nod, "I understand. I'll see you in the morning?"

"First thing," Brittany gave a smile and another kiss, "Goodnight, San."

"Night," Santana let go of the blonde and watched her slip out of the room and across the hall to her own room, all while both were thinking the same thing.

_I love you_.

…

Over the next week, Santana had become somewhat distant. She would wake up early, go out to the garage and work all day or into town for parts or sometimes she would go for runs that lasted longer than what was probably healthy in the heat.

Brittany was worried. She would find Santana exhausting herself with things to distract from her thoughts. Every time she would try to talk to her, Santana would just mutter one word responses and continue with whatever she was doing.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce noticed the change as well, and they knew why she was acting this way. Even Braden was a little upset that she didn't want to play xbox any more.

The next weekend came around and Brittany had been invited to go to a party with some of her friends. She really wanted Santana to go and try to have a good time.

"San? You in here?" Brittany asked as she wandered into the garage that Friday afternoon, where Santana was, in fact, working away as usual. The Latina looked up to acknowledge her girlfriend.

"Hey," she said, wiping her brow while she worked on putting a new tail pipe on a used quad bike they had recently purchased.

"So listen…I got invited to this party at my friend Quinn's house on the lake…and I'd really like it if you came. I want you to meet my friends," Brittany said, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe of the garage. Santana didn't look away from the machine in front of her as she thought it over.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"San," Brittany said firmly.

Santana looked away and into Brittany's eyes, "What?"

"Please come baby," Brittany pleaded. Santana couldn't take her deep blue eyes.

The Latina sighed, "Fine…I'll come. What time do I have to be ready?"

"We'll leave at eight, okay?" Brittany smiled a little, glad that Santana agreed.

"Okay," Santana nodded, turning back to the quad bike. Brittany walked over and leaned down to kiss Santana's cheek.

"Thank you San," Brittany gave her a grin before skipping back into the house, thinking that she finally broke Santana out of her fog.

…

Santana gave herself a once over in the mirror and knew she looked good in her white skinny jeans and off the shoulder black shirt. She nodded, finally satisfied with her appearance and stepped across the hall to see if Brittany was ready.

She gave a light knock, "Britt?"

"Come in!"

Santana swung the door open and couldn't help but check Brittany out from behind as she stood in front of the mirror, looking equally hot in ripped jean shorts and a cute tank top.

"Ready?" Santana asked. Brittany turned around to face her and grinned.

"You look so sexy," Brittany commented, grabbing her purse from her desk and slinging it over her shoulder.

Santana managed an appreciative smile and a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "So do you, especially with that summer tan already!"

Brittany blushed and laced her hand with Santana's. "C'mon, let's go."

The duo took Santana's car. Brittany had insisted on driving, but Santana shot her down on the argument that they would roll up in the sexiest ride ever in the mustang, and the though of rubbing that in all the jocks' faces sounded pretty good, so she let Santana drive while she gave directions from the passenger seat.

The party was already going when they pulled up at the large lake house that was owned by the Fabray family. It was just a summer home and so Quinn always had big parties when her parents would both leave the house for the weekend. They parked a little ways down the road, both glad they didn't wear heels, and walked up to the front door, hands linked.

Brittany knocked and rocked back and forth on her feet, smiling at Santana while they waited. "Thanks for coming with me, San," she smiled, kissing the Latina on the cheek.

"No problem. It's good to get out after a long week."

The huge mahogany door soon swung open and a petite girl with a blonde bob opened the door. Her green eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend.

"Britt! You made it!" She pulled Brittany into a hug.

"Hey Quinn! I promised I wouldn't miss your first party of the summer!" Brittany grinned at the other blonde as she pulled back. Quinn's eyes then darted to Santana curiously and back to Brittany.

Brittany seemed to know what she was wondering before she could ask, "Quinn, this is Santana, my girlfriend and the new mechanic for our motocross team." Brittany beamed at the brunette beside her and Santana gave a small wave. Quinn nodded in return and opened the door to the already in-swing party.

"Well, c'mon in guys. Britt, you know where everything is!" Quinn smiled. Santana walked in first and as Brittany passed Quinn, she was stopped by the green-eyed girl. "Britt, she is seriously hot! Where did she come from?"

Brittany grinned and whispered back, "I'll talk to you about it later, Q!" And with that she caught up to her girlfriend.

"This house is insane," Santana remarked as they worked through the mass numbers of teenagers occupying the foyer and living room. The music was pounding and people danced all about the room, most using the alcohol as an excuse to bump and grind to the beat.

"Brittany! Hey!" Sam called from the entryway to the kitchen. He hurried over and wrapped her in a hug. He waved at Santana, too. "Santana, right?"

"Yeah, we met at Breadstix," Santana nodded over the music.

"Good to see you again!" Sam looked between them and noticed their intertwined hands. "So…is this official?" He gave a wide grin at his blonde friend, who blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, since my first tournament about a week into summer," Brittany nodded.

"Well hey, that's awesome! You guys want a drink?" Sam gestured towards the kitchen.

"San?" Brittany looked to the Latina.

"Lead the way Aerosmith lips!" She teased Sam. He feigned hurt and shook his head.

"Very funny!" He chuckled, "C'mon!"

The two followed him to the kitchen where many were pouring mixed beverages, shots, or just grabbing some cheap beer.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Brittany said into Santana's ear. "I'll be right back." She placed a kiss on Santana's cheek before disappearing towards the bathroom.

"What do you want to drink?" Sam asked, nudging her arm to get her attention.

Her eyes scanned the counter, looking at all the different liquor and beer to choose from. She eventually nodded towards a bottle of tequila. "Gimme a couple shots of that Jose Cuervo."

Sam arched his brow, "Going straght for the strong stuff, huh?" He gave a chuckle and poured her two shots which she downed without hesitation and immediately felt the rush of the liquor burn through her. Suddenly she felt two hands on her waist that were most certainly _not_ Brittany's. Soon after a deep male voice invaded her ear.

"Don't think I've seen you around before, sexy." Santana could smell the alcohol on his breath. She spun around and pushed him back. He only smirked and ran his hand over his mowhawk.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" She asked sharply.

"Name's Puck," he smirked.

Sam interjected, "Sorry man, Santana's spoken for!"

Puck laughed, "She's _your_ girl, Evans? Yeah, okay, and Hummel _isn't_ gay!"

Sam started to correct him when Brittany approached and slipped her arms around Santana's waist before kissing her full on the lips. "Sorry I took a while baby," Brittany grinned, making sure Puck saw. His jaw hung open.

"Pierce? You're Brittany Pierce's _girlfriend_? No way!" Puck asked, eyes wide.

Santana shrugged, still in Brittany's arms, "Sorry ferret head, I'm a lady lover."

"You've got to be fucking kidding!" Puck whined.

"Oh shut it, Puck. You can't get any girl you want like you think!" Brittany giggled.

"You're lucky I think you're a badass, Pierce, or else I'd probably try to steal this one!" He pointed to Santana, who furrowed her brow.

"Wait…you two are _friends_? Britt, you're friends with this pig?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded and glared at Puck jokingly, "Unfortunately, yes, I am…but Puck, you should know that if you _ever_ so much think about trying to hit on my girlfriend, I'll make sure you never live to have sex ever again. Is that clear?"

"Yeah yeah…but damnit, Pierce, she's so hot!" Puck whined. Santana laughed at him.

"I know, but you better believe it when I say that she's for me only!" Brittany pulled Santana closer.

Puck nodded sadly and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder, "I'm proud of you Pierce. She's a keeper!"

Santana found the relationship between Brittany and Puck odd, but she knew he was being sincere when he said he was proud. Puck then grabbed Sam and went towards the livingroom and Brittany smiled at Santana.

"You know, Britt, it's kind of really hot when you get protective!" Santana grinned.

"Everyone needs to know that you're off limits!" Brittany shrugged.

"Are you gonna have a drink?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded and poured a tall shot of Malibu and downed it, following it quickly with another. Now both girls had a warm feeling of relaxation overcoming them.

"Let's dance!" Brittany pulled her towards the living room where most people were dancing, but before they started dancing, Santana was caught doing a double take at someone.

"Rachel?" Santana asked in disbelief at the tiny brunette who stood before her.

"San…Santana? What are you doing here? Oh my god, I haven't seen you since we were sixteen…what…" Rachel trailed off, looking like she'd just seen a ghost. It was the first time Santana had ever seen the girl at a loss for words.

….

**Okay! Decided to leave it at that! Let me know what you think! Sexy times next chapter if I get enough reviews!**


	15. My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

**So, a lot of you were probably thinking that Rachel and Santana had a thing, right? Well…**_**kinda**_**. But don't worry, it's not gonna cause drama for Brittana! Leave me a review please and tell me what you think! I appreciate all of the feedback I'm getting!**

…

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Santana asked.

"I'm a friend of the Fabray's! Well…I've been given a job by Quinn's father at the local theatre…he has connections, and so anyway, I'm here for the summer, living in a small apartment with some help from my dads. I met Quinn after one of the shows we put on and we became close—I mean, er…friends. We're friends. What about you?" Rachel's eyes darted to Brittany.

"Hi, I'm Brittany, Quinn's best friend…" Brittany said, still shocked that Rachel and Santana knew eachother.

"It's very nice to meet you, Brittany. Quinn has told me all about you and your dancing…you know, you should really consider performing in one of our musicals this summer, I think you would really thrive and we can always use more dancers!" Rachel beamed and Santana mentally rolled her eyes. _This_ was the Rachel Berry she remembered.

"Oh um…I'll think about it. I'm pretty busy with motocross and stuff," Brittany nodded, pressing her lips together in a polite smile.

"So are you and Santana an item?"

Brittany blushed, "Yeah…Santana is the new mechanic for my motocross team and well…we sort of just hit it off…" Brittany squeezed Santana's hand.

"I must say, Santana, I never thought I'd see the day when you would settle into a relationship!" Rachel remarked. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, now isn't there?"

"God, I just can't believe it's really you, Santana!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Here I am…" Santana said sarcastically, starting to feel even more awkward around the tiny brunette.

"Rach! There you are sweetheart! I've been looking every—," Quinn stopped as soon as she saw Brittany and Santana standing there, looking suspicious at the term of endearment Quinn had used. "Santana, Britt, have you met Rachel Berry?"

"We've met all right," Santana muttered to herself. It didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

"Santana and I went to high school together," Rachel nodded.

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "Really?" Brittany recognized pure curiosity in Quinn's expression as she looked between Santana and Rachel.

"Yep." Santana answered shortly.

Rachel turned to Quinn, "Quinn, I'm going to the restroom. Don't move okay?" Her smile caused Quinn to involuntarily blush and nod.

"Okay," was all Quinn could reply with as she watched the little diva skip off.

Brittany gave Quinn a look that said, _Tell me what's going on_. "Quinn…why did you call her sweetheart? And since when do you _blush_ because someone told you they were going pee?"

Quinn looked down, "I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here!"

Santana smirked, "Oh bullshit! You two are _so_ fucking."

"San!" Brittany scolded, to which the Latina just responded with a shrug.

Quinn chose to ignore Santana's comment and looked at her best friend. "Listen Britt, Rachel and I are taking the slow road, so please just keep this to yourselves, okay? We're not official either…it's not like I've exactly dated girls, so this is new to me and I don't want to mess it up."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or Santana for advice or whatever. Right San?" Brittany gave her girlfriend's hand a squeez.

Santana sighed, "Yeah, we're here for you. I know we just met and all, but I've known Rachel since I was in junior high and if there's anyone who will be blatanly honest with you about that one…it's me.

"How close, were you and Rachel, exactly?" Quinn asked out of curiosity.

Santana diverted her eyes for a moment, which Quinn didn't seem to catch, but Brittany noticed. Santana was going to lie. "Well, I mean, we were never _super_ close but I mean, we had some classes, showed up to some of the same parties, sang in glee club…" Santana shrugged, down playing her answer.

Quinn nodded, deciding not to prod any further when she saw Rachel weaving her way through the living room towards them.

"Quinn! Puck and Sam want us to play them in beer pong!" Rachel grinned as she skipped up beside the green eyed girl.

"Berry, if I remember, beer pong was never your game," Santana remarked.

Quinn shook her head, taking the shorter girl's hand, "C'mon Rach, I'll help you. I'll catch you two later?" Quinn asked.

"Be safe!" Santana joked, earning a smack from Brittany.

"Be nice!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Santana held up her hands in defense.

Brittany giggled and pulled Santana towards the middle of the room where everyone was dancing. Santana grinned and let the athlete pull her into a spot on the floor, letting the music take control. Brittany grabbed Santana by the hips and started grinding up against the tan girl. Santana bit her lip and draped her arms around Brittany's neck. Some guys around them grinned and made remarks about the sight of the two, but neither cared as they got lost in one another.

Out of nowhere, Brittany turned Santana so that she could pull the brunette's back into her front. Their hips ground together and sent arousal shooting through them. Santana tried not to moan as she felt Brittany's hands on her hips. She placed her hands over Brittany's and moved her ass against her girlfriend's pelvis. She felt her breathing against her neck and shivered. She may have been the older of the two, but she loved it when Brittany took control like she was now. It was so sexy, feeling those hands wrapped around her, practiced hips working against her own, and her soft, yet firm voice speaking into her ear.

"You know…dancing with you is a real turn on, San," Brittany said from behind her. Santana responded by exaggerating her dancing for a moment to create more friction between them. A satisfied smirk graced Santana's features when Brittany moaned a little and tightened her grip on the Latina, her hands sliding across Santana's toned stomach.

Santana turned around again and Brittany allowed her hands to drop dangerously close to the shorter girl's shapely ass. "Hey.." She smirked up into Brittany's eyes.

"Do you wanna get more to drink?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded and let Brittany lead her away. They went back to the kitchen and did shots with some other girls from the Cheerios. After four shots, Santana and Brittany moved on from the kitchen and down to the basement where the beer pong game was in full swing. Quinn and Rachel stood on one end, looking much more intoxicated as well, while a glassy-eyed Sam and Puck stood at the other end. Brittany led Santana past the game and over to the nice leather sectional couch.

"Britt! I want to watch them play bear pong!" Santana pointed to the table.

Brittany giggled, "I think you mean _beer_ pong, San."

"That too!" Santana nodded. She was definitly feeling the effects of the shots she'd consumed.

"San…I have a question," Brittany had to remained focused before she forgot what she was going to ask. "What happened between you and Rachel?"

Santana blinked, as if to process the question for a moment, "You don't wanna know!" Santana started to get up but Brittany pulled her back down.

"Is it that bad San?" Brittany asked more forcefully than she meant. Santana sat back with a huff.

"It doesn't matter Britt…Berry was just the first girl I ever kissed…" Santana shook her head. It kinda made me think about my sexuality and eventually led to me coming out.

Brittany nodded, but her cheeks felt hot with jealousy for some reason as she glanced over at Rachel, who was in the middle of clumsily tossing a ping pong ball across the table. "Oh…"

"Britt, don't worry…it was a drunken thing…" Santana lazily waved her hand.

"Did you do anything else?" Brittany didn't have an angry tone, and she _wasn't_ angry, but she still wondered.

"I mean, things got a little handsy, but it didn't last that long…but thing was, I wasn't that drunk, and I realized what was happening and ran out." Santana spoke with a slight slurr.

Brittany nodded and glanced towards the beer pong game again. "Quinn likes her a lot."

Santana chuckled, "And I know for a _fact_ that Berry likes your girl Quinn too!" They looked over and laughed when they saw Rachel pouting at the fact that they were losing miserably.

"C'mon, why don't we go play some?" Brittany pulled Santana to her feet and they sauntered over to join the others.

"Me and Britt play the winners!" Santana announced.

"You're on!" Puck smirked. "Loser shotguns a Keystone!"

….

Santana and Brittany had won, leaving Sam and Puck to sloppily shotgun a can of beer each. But, as a result of a close game, the two girls' sobriety had lessened even further. Brittany had gotten permission from Quinn to use the upstairs guest bedroom and so she was clumsily pulling Santana upstairs.

Speaking of Quinn, Brittany wondered where she and Rachel had gone after they left the basement. As they walked down the hallway towards the guest room, she heard something coming from the bathroom. The door wasn't shut all the way and so Brittany stopped to poke her head inside. She was met with the sight of Rachel Berry sitting on the bathroom counter with Quinn standing between her tan legs, latched onto her neck like a leech and the former cheerleader's hands roaming under her shirt. Rachel caught Brittany out of the corner of her eye and shreiked in embarrassment. Quinn jumped back and glared towards the door.

"Britt! What the fuck?" Quinn scolded.

"Is that what you call slow?" Brittany teased.

"Is that Berry and Quinn in there? Let me see!" Santana giggled, pushing the door open more.

"Get out, you guys!" Quinn slammed the door in their face, leaving the couple to laugh in the hallway.

"I told you they were fucking," Santana whispered as they started towards the guest room.

Brittany smirked and looked back at her girlfriend as she pulled her into the room. "And soon…" Brittany pulled her closer, "we will be too…"

Santana's breath picked up at Brittany's words and she pulled her down for a heated kiss. Brittany kissed her back just as hard and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her as close as possible. Santana moaned into her mouth and pushed her hands under Brittany's tank top and roughly shoved it upwards. Brittany shivered at Santana's frantic touch as tan hands roamed her back for her bra clasp.

As soon as she found it, Santana unhooked the bra and tossed it away, her hands immediately coming to cup Brittany's full breasts. Brittany moaned into her mouth and tugged eagerly at Santana's shirt as well all while they moved closer to the bed in eachother's embrace. Santana allowed her to pull the shirt off before re-attaching herself to Brittany's lips and reaching for the snap on the dancer's shorts.

Brittany felt her arousal spike when Santana's knuckles grazed her bare stomach while she worked on undoing Brittany's shorts. She finally got them undone and shoved them down, desperate to feel Brittany's soft skin on her own.

By the time Brittany had stepped out of her shorts, Santana had removed her own bra and was starting on her own jeans. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and watched Santana shimmy her jeans off before the Latina grinned and straddled Brittany's hips, nothing but their panties separating them now. They kissed feverishly and their hips pressed together.

"Mm.." Brittany hummed as her hands found Santana's thighs and squeezed gently. Santana sucked Brittany's bottom lip gently as they moved to lay horizontally on the bed, Santana's body pressing down onto Brittany's.

Brittany could taste the alcohol on Santana's breath mixed with her chapstick and it was a strangly exhilerating new taste. She left Santana's lips and started a trail over her jaw and down her neck to suck at the flawless skin there. She heard Santana moan and almost lost control. That sound was something she savored hearing, knowing it was she who caused it. She kissed down lower and spent a few moments kissing the valley of her breasts before looking up at the Latina, whose hands were tangled in Brittany's hair.

"I want you so bad, San…" Brittany husked.

"So take me, B…"

Brittany groaned and flipped Santana onto her back, somehow managing to yank her panties down in a matter of seconds after. She started to crawl back up Santana's body, but the Latina stopped her.

"You too, baby…" She pointed to Brittany's panties.

Brittany quickly stood up and slipped her tiny panties off, Santana's eyes raking over her shamelessly as she made her way back up the bed and connected their lips. Brittany didn't waste time in running a hand down to cup Santana's center. She gasped at how wet Santana was.

Santana moaned, "Britt…fuck…"

Brittany grinned against her lips and took her moan as a sign to continue. She slipped two fingers inside her girlfriend and instantly curled her fingers upward.

"Oh my god…" Santana let out an involuntary moan again and arched her back as Brittany started at a steady pace. Santana gasped and arched her back. Brittany's lips moved down to Santana's neck and she bit down as her pace increased. Santana moaned and writhed beneath her feeling her arousal spike through her body.

"More…" Santana moaned. Brittany grinned to herself and started moving down Santana's body. She settled between Santana's legs and licked her lips in anticipation.

Keeping her same pace with her fingers, she leaned down to take Santana's most sensitive place in her mouth. Santana cried out and tangled a hand in Brittany's hair, pushing her head closer. Brittany looked up at Santana through her eyelashes as she licked away.

Soon, Santana came undone, trembling and moaning beneath Brittany. The blonde lapped up the remnants of Santana's orgasm and withdrew her hand before sliding up to plant a soft kiss on Santana's swollen lips.

"Mm..so good…" Santana hummed.

"I love making you feel good…" Brittany grinned, starting to cuddle into the brunette.

"Not yet…it's your turn," Santana grinned, pushing Brittany onto her back and leaning over her to smash their lips together again.

…

**Sorry the sexy times wasn't very up to par. I had one hell of a weekend and so I'm extraordinarily exhausted, okay? Okay. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review!**


	16. Taking a Leap

**Okay, I have to apologize for not updating on the regular, but I've been so damn busy that I can't even…whatever. Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, also, there is a scene very similar to a scene in Motocross, and I definitely don't own that either.**

**Onward!**

…

The morning after Quinn's party, Santana awoke in a fog. Brittany still slept soundly, but Santana's head begged for a water and some asprin. She placed a kiss on Brittany's cheek before slipping out of bed to put her clothes back on and make her way downstairs. She heard some voices in the living room and shuffled in to see Quinn, Rachel, and Sam all awake and sitting around the room, eating odds and ends for breakfast.

"Hey," of course Rachel was the first to speak up, "Where's Brittany?"

Santana grumbled and yawned, "She's still asleep…Quinn…is there asprin around?"

"Yeah, c'mon, I'll show you," Quinn nodded. The blonde stood up and led Santana into the kitchen where she retreived the asprin bottle from a cabinet by the microwave. She paired it with a glass of water and handed it to the tired looking brunette who sat at the island counter.

"Thanks…" Santana muttered, tossing back two asprin and a swig of water.

Quinn leaned back against the counter and nodded. "Did you have a good time last night? I know you don't really know anyone besides me and Rach and the guys so I was hoping you still had fun."

Santana nodded, "I did. Brittany always knows how to have fun. I'm sure you know that though."

"Oh yeah, she's the best. I'm glad you had a good time. I saw you guys getting pretty close on the couch downstairs while we played beer pong, I know that!" Quinn let out a giggle.

Santana glared at her, "Not as close as you and Rachel in the bathroom!"

"Hey, you should have knocked!" Quinn retorted.

"_You_ should have locked!"

"Who should have what?" Puck's hoarse, deep voice came from the doorway as he moped into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge.

"Yes, Puck, help yourself to my fridge." Sarcasm dripped from Quinn's voice.

Puck turned around, a bagel in his mouth. " 'anks," he managed to say through the bread.

Quinn scoffed at him, "Ass…"

Santana laughed as she watched the interaction between the two. "Hey Quinn, got any coffee?"

Quinn turned to her with a soft smile, "Yeah, over there…Sam made a pot." She pointed to a coffee pot by the toaster where Puck was currently inserting his bagel to toast. Quinn reached up into the cupboard to hand Santana a mug. "I'm gonna go sit in the livingroom. Puck, if Santana can't find anything, you know where stuff is," she muttered over her shoulder as she left Puck and Santana alone.

"So…you and Britt huh?" Puck asked, even though she had told him last night. He hopped up on the counter as she poured herself a cup of black coffee.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay," she joked, hopping up on the island, opposite him.

"Oh, totally. I'm just required to give you the big brother talk cause Britt is like my sister," Puck shrugged with a smile.

"I'm older than you…"

"But still, just let me have my moment! I'm just going to say, if you hurt her, you're going to answer to me, okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You have my word…" Santana gave a nod and sipped her coffee.

Puck smiled and nodded firmly, "Then we're good." His bagel popped up from the toaster and he hopped down to get the cream cheese from the fridge. "You know, it's a real shame you're not for my team, Lopez. You're the hottest chick I've seen around here in a while," he joked.

A feminine voice interrupted them, "Quit hitting on my girl, Puck." Brittany practically skipped into the kitchen as she made her way over to where Santana sat up on the counter. "Hey San!" She moved to stand between Santana's legs as she leaned up for a kiss, which Santana gladly gave her.

"How are you so chirpy?" Santana asked, taking another swig of coffee.

"No shit…you're like a humming bird," Puck agreed.

The blonde gave a shrug and leaned up to kiss Santana again. "I'm just in a good mood! Maybe because the Fourth of July is in a week!"

Puck's eyebrows shot up in realization, "Oh yeah! That is coming up…we should have a cook out or something and shoot off some fireworks."

Santana considered the idea and nodded, "Sounds like fun."

"We could do it at my house!" Brittany volunteered excitedly.

"Your parents would let you?" Santana asked.

"Well, we don't have to drink. We can just drink soda and eat burgers and hot dogs," Brittany shrugged.

"I'd be cool with that," Puck agreed.

"I'll talk to my parents about it." Brittany suddenly lifted Santana from the counter, making sure the mug of coffee wasn't in her hands, and let Santana wrap her legs around her waist. She leaned up and kissed Santana before carrying her towards the living room.

"Damn..." Puck watched them go, a look of longing on his face.

…

The next day, Brittany had another race. This time it was at the races in Lima so they didn't have to travel. It also allowed Susan and Braden to go along. They all arrived around nine in the morning for check in and Brittany knew that today would be a hard race. It was hot and windy, so she knew she needed to really be prepared. Braden had already run off to check out the other racers. Susan was sitting by their trailer, reading a magazine, James was at registration, and Brittany and Santana were at the practice track.

As Brittany sat on her bike, watching a few racers go around the practice track, Santana was crouched beside the bike, tuning it before she went out. After a few minutes, she stood and wiped her brow. "Okay, go get 'em babe. I'm gonna run to the bathroom okay?"

"Okay, thanks San," Brittany grinned, leaning to give her a peck on the lips before the overall-clad Latina strode off to the bathrooms.

Brittany pushed her bike up to the starting gates and was about to put her helmet on when a girl's voice that was _not_ Santana's came from the gate next to her. "You're that girl who won the summer kickoff tourney, right?" She looked over and saw a curvy, athletic blonde smirking over at her.

(AN: Jennifer Lawrence FC)

Brittany smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah, that was me…were you there?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but I didn't race, I just watched. You were really good! I'm Emma." The blonde extended her hand.

"Brittany…thanks," she took her hand and noticed the way Emma looked at her. Was she…flirting?

"So…wanna run the course with me?" Emma offered with a smirk.

"You're on!" Brittany nodded and put her helmet and goggles on before kick-starting her bike and looking over at Emma, giving a thumbs up to show she was ready. Emma did the same and they shot out of the gates, tearing around the first corner and out of sight.

Little did they know, Santana had witnessed the whole thing and she was trying not to be jealous as she found a place to sit and watch in the shade as she sipped a bottle of blue Gatorade she had bought on the way back to the course.

Brittany and Emma finished almost dead even and afterward, Brittany giggled and high fived her as they pushed their bikes over to get a drink of water. Santana walked over as Brittany poured a splash of water over her sweaty head and she noticed Emma gaping at her.

"Babe! How was your practice run?" Santana asked as she walked up beside her girlfriend.

"The bike felt pretty good, but I think my shocks were kinda tight, can you loosen them for me?" Brittany asked with a sweet smile. Santana nodded and smiled back. "Um, San, this is Emma…Emma, this is my team's mechanic slash girlfriend, Santana."

"Hi," Santana said unenthusiastically, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist.

"Santana, that's a nice name," Emma flashed a fake smile.

"I like it because it's unique," Santana answered quickly.

"Yes, well…it was fun riding with you Brittany, good luck in the race later!" Emma winked at her and gave Santana one last look before pushing her bike away and leaving the couple alone.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Santana growled, looking in Emma's direction.

"San…don't worry about her…" Brittany said cautiously, knowing how Santana's temper could get.

"She thinks she's such hot shit, hitting on you and all that…ugh…what a bitch…" Santana shook her head.

"San…be nice…Em wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Yeah right! Did you _see_ the way she was eyeing you? No me gusta…" Santana crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I think we should invite her to our celebration on the Fourth…" Brittany pondered.

"What? Britt! No way!" Santana pouted.

"Aww, poor baby!" Brittany leaned in and kissed her pout. "I haven't decided yet, don't worry! Lucky for you I know something that will cheer you up! And since we have all afternoon until my race, it's the perfect time!"

Santana quirked a brow, "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Brittany smirked back at her, "To find that out, you're gonna have to get the spare bike out and follow me somewhere!"

"What? Britt, I don't even ride that much! What if I crash?" Santana pouted again and Brittany let out a giggle.

"You'll be fine, I'll make sure I take an easy path…please?" Brittany begged. Santana let out a huff and nodded.

"Fine. But I get to wear the extra gear too!"

…

They went back to their trailer and Santana wheeled the back up bike and inspected it. She didn't do any extra tuning since they were only riding for fun, but she wanted to make sure it wouldn't fail her. Brittany grabbed the extra race gear and Santana disappeared to change into it. When she returned, Brittany's jaw dropped.

"Wow…you look hot in that…are you sure you're not a racer?" Brittany winked. Just then, Susan walked over and cocked her head at Santana wearing the extra gear.

"What's all this, girls?" The mother asked.

"Oh, I was just gonna show San my favorite trail to ride…we won't be too long," Brittany smiled, adjusting her helmet.

Susan understood and nodded, "Okay, but be safe, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, mom!" Brittany waved and then looked back at Santana. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"You can ride, I assume?" Brittany was smirking at her.

"_Yes_," Santana said with a hint of sarcasm. Brittany giggled as she started her bike, Santana doing the same.

"Then follow me!" Brittany shouted over the sound of the motors as she pulls off towards the trail. It started at the edge of the trees surrounding the race grounds and went deeper into the woods. The two of them rode together, exchanging looks through their helmets and playfully chasing eachother until finally, they came out to a clearing on the shore of a lake. Santana killed her engine and took off her helmet, staring at the sun kissed lake in awe. It sparkled calmly in the late morning sun as Brittany pulled up beside her and grinned.

"Beautiful huh?" Brittany smiled, climbing off her bike and taking off her gear. Santana looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah it is…Britt…what are you doing?"

Brittany was stripping down to her underwear and letting her hair down. Brittany looked up at Santana and grinned, her cheeks extra red from the heat. "Well, we didn't come out here just to look at it!" Brittany ran past her and towards the large rock off to the right. She climbed up and turned back to look at Santana. "C'mon! Get in!" And then she leapt off the rock and dived into the water with a splash.

Santana let out a laugh and climbed off her bike before quickly and clumsily stripping to her underwear, following Brittany into the cool water. She squealed as she jumped in and Brittany was there to greet her when she came back up for air. The lake water felt good. It was smooth and natural feeling. She liked it way more than pool water.

"Feels good, right?" Brittany seemed to read her thoughts and she nodded as she moved to float on her back with her eyes closed.

Brittany smiled at how peaceful Santana looked. She really was proud of her for being so strong about her mom and everything. Brittany couldn't imagine what Santana must feel like, knowing her mother wasn't going to live much longer. And before she knew it, Brittany spoke without thinking.

"I love you." Her eyes widened as soon as she said it and Santana caused a splash as she moved to look at Brittany.

"W-what?" Santana didn't know what to do. Was it too soon? Why couldn't she just say it back?

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Brittany immediately apologized and shook her head as tears pricked her eyes. "I d-didn't…s-sorry…" She looked away to hide the tears on her face.

"Brittany…I.." Santana began, but she found that words weren't coming to her. She took a deep breath to collect herself and she reached a hand out to cup Brittany's cheek, her other limbs moving in the water to keep her afloat. Brittany looked at her with tearful eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that, San…I'm sorry…I know it's really soon and I just—"

"I love you, too," Santana blurted out. Brittany stopped talking abruptly and stared at her girlfriend. Then a grin covered her face. "I love you," Sanana repeated, much calmer this time.

And just like that, bubbly Brittany was back with a squeal as she lunged at Santana in the water, peppering her face with kisses. Santana giggled and moved her head to meet Brittany's lips for a long, wet kiss. They grinned as they pulled apart.

"I love you…" Brittany said, testing how it sounded coming out of her mouth. She couldn't stop smiling as she kissed Santana again.

Santana pulled back and grinned at Brittany before splashing her playfully.

"Hey! Not fair!" Brittany pouted.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Santana challenged, only to be met by a splash in her direction. Brittany burst into laughter. "Oh, that's it! You're on!"

And just like that they were free from everything else.

…

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter…tell me what you think about Emma! She's definitely going to be coming back around!**


	17. Summer Vibe

**Sorry for the inconsistent updates, everyone! I've been caught up with summer activities and such (really just my girlfriend), and so I try to update when I can. Enjoy!**

…

The bliss of their day at the races didn't last long, they seemed to fall back into their daily routine when they returned home to prepare for their fourth of July celebration. It was the morning of the 3rd when Santana and Brittany were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast in a comfortable silence when Susan strided in looking excited and chipper as ever.

"Good morning girls!" She chirped as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey mom…" Brittany eyed her suspiciously, "what's got you in such a good mood? It's like…a million degrees outside."

"Well, I just happen to be going shopping for your birthday present today!" Susan laughed like Brittany should have known what she was going to say. Santana looked up from her dry toast and looked at her girlfriend.

"Britt, you didn't tell me your birthday was coming up. What day is it?" Santana asked, now suddenly weighed down with the task of getting her girlfriend a present on top of her mother's illness.

Brittany shrugged, "The eighth…It's no big deal."

Susan interjected as she sat across from them at the table, "Sweetie, of _course_ it is! It's your eighteenth birthday!"

"Yeah B…We have to celebrate somehow," Santana nodded.

"You don't have to do that, San…you've got enough on your plate!" Brittany's tone was insistent.

"At least let me invite a few of your friends over or something," Santana offered.

"It'll just turn into a big thing!" Brittany whined grumpily.

"I'll make sure it doesn't. C'mon, it'll be fun!" Santana cooed. Brittany groaned.

"Sweetie, listen to Santana! She's right! You two both need it!" Susan nodded in agreement.

"We're _already_ having a fourth of July celebration, why have another one four days later?" Brittany asked, pushing her Lucky Charms around in her bowl.

"Britt," Santana looked at her, "they don't have to stay long. How about they come over for a little while and then I'll take you out to dinner, okay? Just you and me?"

Brittany sighed and looked up to meet Santana's soft eyes and she couldn't fight the smile that formed on her lips. "Okay."

Santana's face lifted, "Yeah? Great! You'll love it!" The brunetted hopped up from her chair and kissed Brittany's cheek as she took her dishes to the sink. Susan beamed at the two.

"Oh, wonderful! Well, I better go shower! I need to get out and go find you a great present!" Susan got up from the table and started towards the living room.

"Um, Susan?" Santana called after her.

"Yes?" The bright blonde woman returned to the kitchen.

"Could I…maybe come along? I need to get a gift too, now that Brittany's _told_ me about it!" Santana teased. The athlete pouted.

"Of course darling! Just be ready to leave in…and hour and a half?" Susan offered.

Santana nodded and smiled, "Sure, thanks."

As soon as she was gone, Brittany stood up and took her bowl to the sink before turning back to look at Santana, her arms crossed. "San.."

"What?" Santana asked lightly.

"You really don't have to get me anything," she insisted.

Santana chuckled, "Why don't you want a gift? It's your birthday, silly!"

Brittany smilied a little and shrugged, "I don't need a gift. Having you is enough of a gift already."

The way Brittany said it as if it were something she said all the time made Santana's heart swell with emotion. She gave a touched smiled and stepped over to wrap her arms around Brittany's waist. "Well, too bad. Cause you're getting a gift and you're _going_ to love it!" Santana smiled and leaned forward to kiss Brittany's nose, which the blonde scrunched up shortly after.

"You're so cheesy!" Brittany laughed a little. Santana smirked and leaned forward to kiss her.

"But you love me," she mumbled against Brittany's lips.

"Mm…yes I do." Brittany was about to deepen the kiss when they heard someone walk into the kitchen.

"Gross! People eat in here!" Braden scolded, feigning disgust as he walked past them to the fridge. Brittany blushed and Santana laughed a little as she pulled Brittany towards the living room.

"Get over it, toothpick!" Santana called over her shoulder, leading Brittany into the living room and up the stairs towards her room, noticing that Brittany was still pouting. "Someone's grumpy this morning!"

Brittany sat on Santana's bed and sighed, "I'm not a morning person, okay?"

Santana smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, sliding onto her lap, a leg on either side. "So I've learned!" She chuckled and brushed some hair from Brittany's face. "But I think I can fix that…"

At this, Brittany's eyebrows shot up curiously, "How do you plan to do that?"

Santana grinned mischeivously, "Well…Your dad is at work…" She kissed the corner of Brittany's mouth, "Your mom is in the shower…" She kissed down Brittany's jaw.

"And Braden—," Brittany began, but was cut off by Santana's kiss.

"Braden is going over to his friend's house. Which means, _you_ can join me in the shower…" Santana smirked and kissed Brittany's nose befor getting up and grabbing her towel from the back of her desk chair before going towards the door, adding, "Up to you," as she left Brittany in awe.

Brittany sat there for a minute or so before she heard the shower start. She stepped out into the hall and down to their shared bathroom and smiled a little as she cracked the door open. She was greeted by the sound of Santana humming behind the semi-transparent shower curtain.

Fairly certain that the Latin beauty hadn't noticed her yet, she quietly stripped off her Disney pj pants and tank top before stepping into the shower behind Santana. She let her eyes wander over the smooth expanse of wet skin before her as Santana spun around in realization that she was no longer alone. The tan girl grinned and shamelessly eyed Brittany's body as well.

"I knew you couldn't resist…" Santana's voice was cocky and Brittany shook her head, stepping closer to her lover, slipping her arms around her toned body.

Santana ran her hands up Brittany's upper arms and around her neck, pulling her down for a long, deep kiss. It was broken by Brittany, who gave her a sexy smile as she reached for the shampoo, squeezing some onto her palm and lathering it into her girlfriend's raven hair. Santana closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a soft moan as Brittany massaged her scalp.

As soon as Brittany rinsed the shampoo from Santana's hair, she started on the body wash. She squeezed some onto a wet washcloth and lathered it up before running it all over Santana's lean form. Once her body was covered in suds, Brittany rinsed out the towel and placed it aside before running her hands over tan flesh.

"Britt…" Santana was beginning to regret her offer because she knew they couldn't do stuff right now. Brittany chuckled as she washed Santana's body completely clean. Then, to Santana's surprise, she placed a kiss on her lips, and got out of the shower, just like that. Santana started to protest, but Brittany was already wrapped in a towel and out the door.

"Tease…" Santana muttered under her breath as she reached for her conditioner to finish her shower alone.

…

"Ready to go?" Susan asked as she strode into the kitchen about forty five minutes later.

Santana hopped off her place from the counter and grabbed her purse. "Yep! Let's do this."

Susan picked up her purse as well and checked to make sure she had everything before stepping into the hot early afternoon heat. They climbed into Mrs. Pierce's white Toyota Sienna and started off towards the mall in town.

"So, are you enjoying working with us?" Susan struck up conversation. She was good at that. Come to think of it, Brittany was too. Brittany was a _lot_ like her mom. Santana found that their shared qualities made it easier to talk to Susan.

"Yeah…I mean, obviously, because of Brittany and all…but I really do like being a mechanic." She nodded as she looked over at the older Pierce woman.

"Did you always plan on that or…?" Susan trailed off.

"No…I was told to go to medical school, like my father…but it just didn't fit…and plus, my parents and I haven't been on the _best_ terms since I came out a few years back, so…" She shrugged, "I found a new path."

"Well, I think that's just great, Santana. It shows how much responsibility you take for yourself. And I respect that," Susan nodded admirably at the young woman.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pierce," Santana smiled a little.

"I've told you a hundred times! Call me Susan!" The mother teased her before continuing, "So do you know what you want to get for Brittany for her birthday?"

Santana thought for a moment and shrugged, "Nothing too big…I know she's trying to play the whole thing down so I don't want to over step with a big gift."

"Don't say anything…but James and I found a small space for rent in one of the strip malls in town and we converted it into a dance studio for her. Her dream has always been to have a dance studio…and we got her one!" Susan revealed.

"Wow…Susan…" Santana had to take it in for a moment, "That's amazing…I think she'll seriously love it."

"We sure hope so!" Susan nodded with the same enthusiasm Brittany had when she was excited about something.

Suddenly, an idea struck Santana, "Susan…I think I know what I want to do for Britt's birthday, but I'm gonna need your help."

…

"San! Help! I can't pour this charcoal and people are going to be here soon!" Brittany whined as she stood over their grill with a bag of charcoal in her arms. Santana chuckled and got up from the lawn chair she was sitting on on Brittany's back deck and walked over, taking the bag and pouring some charcoal into the pit of the grill before replacing the bag down and lighing the grill.

"There you go, babe. Still sure you wanna cook?" Santana was teasing her and she pouted.

"No…" Brittany's mumble was almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Santana asked jokingly.

The blonde huffed, "Can you cook?"

"Maybe if you say _please_!"

"Santana…"

"Say it!" Santana poked her ribs.

"Santana, will you _please_ cook the burgers and hot dogs?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I would love to!" Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and suddenly came the sound of an obnoxiously loud male voice.

"Yo yo yo! Puckerman in the house!" The mowhawked guy came onto the back deck holding four two-liters of varied soda. "Britt, where do I put these?"

"In the kitchen, Puck!" Brittany skipped over to the table and made sure there were plates, napkins, plastic sliverware, buns, and condiments all ready to go as Santana waited for the fire on the charcoal to die down a little.

"I'm gonna go get my fireworks from my car!" Puck said once the soda was in the kitchen.

After Puck arrived, Rachel and Quinn came bearing sliced watermelon and some potato salad. Then came Sam, Mike, and Tina, all bringing chips, then came Mercedes, who had homemade guacamole and queso dip with a large bag of tortilla chips, then Kurt and Blaine, who made apple pie for dessert, and last to arrive was Sugar Motta, who had insisted she come, only because Puck told her about it. She didn't bring anything.

With Santana cooking and music playing and the boys shooting off firecrackers on the far side of the yard and music playing, the atmosphere quickly reminded them of the summer they had to enjoy.

Once the food was all done on the grill, Santana called out for everyone to come eat and they scrambled over, making a mess of the food and finding any place they can to sit and eat as fireworks went off in the sky. Once they all finished eating, Brittany turned up the music and pulled Santana out to the middle of the yard, dancing goofily with her.

"Britt! This is embarrassing!" Santana tried to resist her girlfriend's dancing.

"No it's not!" Brittany giggled, waving over to the others. "C'mon guys! Come dance with us!"

Mike and Tina were the next to join the dancing couple, both beaming at eachother as they danced.

"Get some, Sam!" Puck yelled ask the blonde asked Mercedes to dance. Brittany laughed as she held Santana's hands and watched her friends having a good time. Blaine and Kurt started laughing and dancing here and there, and Rachel and Quinn too. Brittany found it cute because of their height difference. And even Puck and Sugar were dancing in a funny manner. She liked when Puck's genuine side showed. He was nicer than people thought.

"San, it's so pretty…" Brittany stopped for a second and looked up. Santana looked straight at Brittany as she replied.

"Yeah, it is."

Brittany looked down and bit her lip shyly under Santana's gaze, "I love you San…"

Santana leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "I love you too."

A shriek rang out after the loud _crack_ of a firecracker. They looked over and saw a terrified Rachel hiding behind Quinn and Puck nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

"Puckerman! I _swear_ to _God_ if you light another one of those things next to us _one _more time…" Quinn growled defensively.

"Sorry! Jeez! I'm just having a little fun!" Puck held his hands up in defense. Quinn scowled and turned to wrap her arms around Rachel, apologizing on Puck's behalf.

Santana laughed at the whole scene, mainly at Rachel's terrified face. Brittany smacked her. "San! That's not funny!"

"If you'd known Rachel when she was in high school, you'd be laughing too!" Santana chuckled, earning another stern look from Brittany. "Fine! I'll stop!"

"Brittany!" Kurt called as he made his way over, "Thanks for having us over! This is really fun!"

"Thanks Kurt! I'm glad you came! I haven't seen my unicorn in forever!" She playfully nudged him. "Have you formally met my girlfriend, Santana?"

Kurt looked at the Latina and smiled, "I don't believe so. I'm Kurt, and I think you met my boyfriend, Blaine, over there." He pointed over to the dapper guy, who was laughing with Mercedes and Tina.

"Yeah, I did meet him. Nice to meet you too," Santana nodded quaintly.

Kurt smiled and looked back to Brittany, "So, I didn't know Quinn playing for the ladies…" He nodded over his shoulder towards where Quinn and Rachel sat in the swing under the large tree in the corner of the yard.

"I didn't either…but I guess Rachel was enough to change her mind…she's really happy with her," Brittany nodded and smiled, looking over at the couple.

"Yeah, I went to high school with Rachel..." Santana added, "And she has two gay dads, so I'm not surprised she's open minded about her sexuality."

"You did?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, we graduated a year ago."

"How'd you both end up in Lima?" Kurt asked.

"I guess Rachel got a job at the local theatre and as you know I work for Britt's family, so…" Santana shrugged. "Coincidence I guess."

…

"So…It's funny how you and Santana know eachother…" Quinn stated as she and Rachel sat on the tree swing together.

"Oh…It's quite the conincidence that we ended up here in Lima," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Rach…I have a question…" Quinn began slowly. The small brunette looked at the taller girl nervously.

"Yes?"

"Did anything happen between you and Santana back in high school? It just…seems like something happened…" Quinn trailed off, looking at their interlinked hands.

Rachel shifted nervously and looked down. Quinn tried to catch her gaze and when she couldn't, she looked over at Santana, who was chatting with Brittany and Kurt.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Quinn asked, almost to herself.

"Yes…" Rachel nodded, "But not like _you_. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Did something happen between you and Santana in high school?" Quinn asked again.

Rachel sighed, "Yeah…"

"Did you..?" Quinn trailed off.

Rachel blushed and looked away again, "It didn't mean anything…I mean…we were eachother's first time with a girl…but we never dated or anything…it was a one time thing…"

"You two went all the way?" Quinn asked quietly. She wasn't angry, just slightly jealous that Santana got to be Rachel's first time with a girl and not her.

"Yeah…b-but it was _nothing_ like you and I, Quinn, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn gently.

"Okay. I believe you…thank you for being honest with me," Quinn smiled, kissing her again. "I'm going to go to the bathroom okay? Be right back." The green-eyed girl got up and headed into the house.

…

"Hey, San, I'm going to go get a drink inside, okay?" Brittany asked.

"Okay, I'll just be talking with Mercedes," Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Be right back," Brittany smiled and walked inside. As she stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of soda, Quinn came in and smiled in surprise.

"Oh, hey Britt!" Quinn smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Hey! Having fun?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah! Um…actually, I was talking to Rachel and she told me something that I wanted to ask you about…"

Brittany furrowed her brow and turned to fully face her best friend as she spoke. "What is it?"

"Did you know about Rachel and Santana's past when they were in high school?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I asked San about it at your party and she told me they like, made out and stuff, but nothing else, so it's all good," Brittany nodded.

At this, Quinn bit her lip and felt her chest tighten, "Oh…That's odd…"

"What do you mean?" Brittany folded her arms.

"Rachel told me another story…" Quinn trailed off.

Now Brittany was nervous, "What did she tell you?"

Quinn paused and looked at her friend sympathetically, "She…she told me that her and Santana went all the way…"

Brittany froze. Had Santana _lied_ to her? "What?"

"I'm sorry…" Quinn said sadly.

Brittany took a deep breath and only nodded before taking off towards the back door.

…

"I need to talk to you," Brittany hissed under her breath when she found Santana again. The mechanic gave her a confused look.

"Okay…What's wrong, B?" Santana asked. The blonde tugged her by the arm over to a secluded area.

"You lied to me, Santana." Brittany had her arms crossed. Santana was about to speak when she continued, "You told me that you didn't go all the way with Rachel. You _lied_. You had sex with her didn't you?"

Santana swallowed hard and looked away, "Who told you that?"

"Quinn." Brittany said sternly. "Rachel told her. Is it true?"

Santana remained silent.

"Santana, look at me and tell me the truth." Brittany's voice was more demanding than Santana had ever heard, and she felt like crying when she looked into Brittany's eyes.

"It was a long time ago…"

"Answer the goddamn question, Santana!" She said in a low voice.

"Yes."

Brittany looked away, her hand coming up over her mouth, "I can't believe you…You lied…I wouldn't have cared if you'd have been honest…"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Santana said weakly.

"Just when I thought you would never lie to me…"

And then Brittany stormed off into the house, leaving Santana to sulk in her actions. She was startled out of her stunned state when her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D.

_Sergio._

….

**Oh no! Trouble! Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone! I'll update sooner the more reviews I get!**


	18. Dreams

**I just want to give a quick thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I know I hit you guys with a lot of open ends, so I'm going to try and clear some of that up this chapter. Also, just so you know, this isn't a **_**huge **_**plot chapter, but we will have Britt's birthday, so I hope you enjoy it and keep giving me feedback, I love hearing what you guys think!**

…

_Sergio_.

Santana's heart stopped as soon as she saw the caller ID and she hesitated to answer. She took a deep, calming breath, closing her eyes as she pressed _answer_ on the screen and brought the phone up to her ear.

"H-hello?" Her voice was barely audible.

"_Santana? Are you okay?" _Sergio sounded confused.

"Um…yeah, what's going on Serg?" She took more deep breaths as she walked inside for some quiet, preparing herself from the worst.

She could tell that Sergio realized what she must be expecting, "_Oh! I just called to wish you a happy Fourth of July…Mami and Papi, too…sorry if I scared you..._"

Santana let out a huge sigh of relief, "Yeah, thanks." Now her mind was back to Brittany.

"_San? Are you okay? You don't sound like you're having a good time._"

"Oh, me and Britt just kinda had a fight…" She slumped onto the couch in the living room.

"_Why? What happened?_"

She hesitated a moment before replying, "_I didn't tell her the truth about Rachel Berry._"

"_Oh, hermana…why did you lie in the first place? It's not that big of a deal is it?_" He asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I don't know…I guess I was scared that she would think I have feelings for her or something…" Santana shrugged, realizing that her lie was really pretty stupid.

"_Are you going to talk to her about it?_" He asked.

"If she'll let me…I just want to tell her that I was stupid to lie about something so insignificant and that I love her…She didn't deserve a lie and now I feel like shit," she sighed.

"_She'll come around sis, don't worry. Anyway, I better go. I'll keep you updated on Ma, okay?_" He tried to sound positive.

"Yeah…thanks. Bye Serg," she nodded.

"_Bye San, love you._"

"I love you too."

She hung up and let out another deep breath as she leaned back on the couch, relieved that her mother was still alive. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to talk to Brittany, hoping the blonde would forgive her dishonesty. Just then she heard someone clear their throat from the bottom of the stairs and she turned her head to see just the person on her mind.

"Britt…"

Stern blue eyes looked back at her as the taller girl stood with her arms crossed. "Why did you lie, Santana?"

Santana swallowed hard and chose her words carefully, "I was scared…scared of what you'd think of me and Rachel's past…"

Brittany looked at her curiously, her gaze still unyielding, "Why would I think any less of you?"

"I don't know…" Santana looked down.

"You don't ever have to lie to me San, you know that," Brittany chastised, sitting next to Santana on the couch. She could see the brunette holding something back, but she decided not to push it tonight.

"I know…" She nodded and bit her lip, "I'm sorry Britt."

"I understand…" Brittany gave a soft nod, deciding not to let whatever Santana wasn't saying bother her.

"I love you Britt. You know that right?" Santana asked.

"Of course I know that…I love you too…" Brittany nodded with a soft smile.

"And we're okay?" She looked hopeful with her dark, puppy-like eyes.

Brittany looked up, too, and smiled a little, reaching over to take Santana's hand. "We're okay now…and everything else will be okay too…" She brought Santana's hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

"I love you…you know that?" Santana asked with a small smile. Brittany let a grin crack onto her face as she leaned over and kissed the corner of Santana's mouth, whispering, "I know. I love you too." Then she kissed Santana full on the lips, letting their mouths move slowly and in perfect harmony together. After a minute of lazily kissing, Brittany pulled back and stood up, offering her hand.

"C'mon, let's go watch the fireworks."

Santana smiled up at the leggy girl as she took the extended hand and stood up, lacing their fingers together. They made their way outside and saw all of their friends laying on the grass or sitting in lawn chairs all over the back yard. Kurt and Blaine were on the deck at the table, sipping their sodas and talking intimately as colors burst in the sky. Quinn and Rachel were laying on a blanket by in the middle of the grass, Quinn's arm was folded behind her head and Rachel's head rested on the hazel-eyed girl's bicep with their limbs tangled together. Mercedes and Sam were on chairs behind where Quinn and Rachel were, their hands linked between the chair. Puck and Sugar and Mike and Tina were all together on one big blanket just to the side of Sam and Mercedes.

"Nice of you ladies to Join us!" Kurt said smugly, giving them a teasing look as they walked past.

"Shut it, Hummel!" Santana barked, causing both him and Blain to chuckle as she continued. "Even for a flaming homosexual man you _still_ manage to have a dirty mind."

Kurt gave a shrug and held up his hands as if to say, _what can I say_, "Well, Satan, I _am_ a male. It's in my DNA…although, I think Puck just rubbed off on me tonight…" At this, he earned a smack from Blaine.

"_Kurt_!"

"Not like _that_!" Kurt said in defense. Santana watched the scene with an arched brow.

"See, exactly my point. Buncha' pervs. C'mon Britt, let's find a place to sit," she rolled her eyes at the bickering couple on the deck and pulled Brittany over to sit next to where Quinn and Rachel, about five feet away. Brittany sat first and spread her legs out in front of herself, patting the spot between them for Santana to sit. The brunette smiled and sat down, scooting back so her back rested against Brittany's chest. Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek before casting her eyes up at the fireworks being shot off from all over the area.

"B?" Santana looked back at her.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for giving me a second chance. I'm not going to lie to you any more, okay?" Santana was still looking at her.

Brittany looked back down at her girlfriend and smiled adoringly, leaning down to kiss her, "I know you won't San…I know."

…

It was the night before Brittany's birthday when the blonde was woken up by the sound of small cries coming from Santana's room. She furrowed her brow and slipped out of bed, hurrying across the hall and into her girlfriend's room to check on her. Santana was writhing around and sweating a little as she mumbled things in her sleep. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and tried to gently wake her.

"San?"

"_Santana, I love you so much," a weak voice said faintly. Santana looked around in search of the familiar sound._

"_Mami? Donde esta? Mami!"_

"_I'm so, so sorry mija…lo siento," the voice said again, getting fainter. Santana felt panic wash over her as she ran into the darkness ahead of her, not knowing which way was up, she was just going._

"_Mami! No! Don't go!" Tears ran down her face as she reached into nothingness._

"_Santana…" The voice was almost nonexistent now. And then there was silence. Santana let out a sob._

"_N-no…no…don't go…" All of a sudden, as Santana fell to her knees, she started falling and she let out a scream._

"Santana!" A younger voice woke her from the nightmare. She shot up in a cold sweat, tears running down her face and she felt someone pull her into their arms. Brittany's arms. She couldn't help but let out a sob as she buried herself in Brittany's neck.

"Shh…it's okay San…it was just a dream…" Brittany cooed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm here…don't be scared baby…" She closed her eyes as she rested her cheek atop Santana's hair.

Santana clung to her girlfriend as she cried, unable to conjure up words. Brittany just whispered little words of comfort and rubbed her back. "Sh-she…my mother…a-and I couldn't h-help her…"

"San…shh…it's not your fault sweetheart. She's still alive now okay? And sometimes, there's nothing we can do. All you can do now is make sure she knows you love her…" Brittany kissed her forehead and pulled back.

Santana sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes. "I can't believe she's really going to…to..d-die, Britt…She's my _mother_…and soon…she won't be here anymore."

"San…she'll always be with you…even if you can't see her. Sometimes we have to accept that this happens in life…I know you'll miss her…" Brittany cooed. Santana only nodded and sniffled into her neck.

"C-can you stay in here tonight?" Santana looked up at her with puffy eyes.

"Of course…come here." Brittany scooted up under Santana's bed spread and pulled the smaller girl against her. Santana just cuddled into her and closed her eyes. "I love you Santana…" Brittany kissed her head, "No matter what happens."

Santana was already dozing off as she muttered back, "Mm..love you too…"

And then Brittany knew that no matter what, they would be okay.

…

"Brittany…time to wake up…" Santana nudged the girl who was still sprawled out in bed, tangled up in Santana's black sheets. She muttered something and rolled over, not wanting to leave her slumber. "Britt…c'mon birthday girl! I made you pancakes and bacon and fruit salad!"

At the mention of food, Brittany awoke and sat up, grinning at the tray of food in Santana's arms. "Chocolate chip?"

"You know it!" Santana laughed, placing the tray on Brittany's lap.

"I don't even know where to start!" Brittany picked up her fork and looked hungrily at the food as Santana crawled into bed with her.

"Eat whatever you want, it's your birthday! And eat it all because I have big plans for us tonight!" Santana gave a soft smile and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Did you invite people over?" Brittany asked with a mouthful of pancake.

"With everything that's been going on, I didn't really have time…but I did plan something for just us two…which includes your parents' gift for you, too." Santana reached over and stole a strawberry from the small dish on the tray.

"Really? Can I have another hint?" Brittany asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No! Eat. You'll find out tonight, okay?" Santana chuckled and shook her head. Brittany jutted her lower lip out in an attempt to pout.

"_Please_ tell me?"

"No! I can't ruin it! I'm going to go shower. You enjoy your meal, birthday girl!" Santana kissed her cheek again and slipped out of bed, grabbing fresh clothes for the day before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

…

"Mom, do _you_ know what Santana has planned? She won't tell me!" Brittany walked into the kitchen with a pout later that afternoon. After spending all day with her family and Santana, she was already fairly satisfied with the way her birthday had gone. She got a new pair of dance shoes from her mom, a new iPod from her dad, and a mix CD from her brother, but Santana said her gift would come later on their date.

Susan chuckled as she did the dishes, "Sweetheart, you'll have to find out. I promised Santana I wouldn't spoil it for you! Now you better go get ready, she said to be ready to go at eight right? It's almost seven now!"

Brittany looked at the time and nodded, "Okay! Okay! Fine…" She trotted back upstairs and to her room, taking ten minutes to pick a simple white cotton dress that fell just above her knees. She pulled it on with a pair of strappy sandals and a blue headband with her hair down. By the time it was time to go, she went back downstairs and saw Santana waiting in the living room, wearing a black dress that hugged her form and was about mid thigh length. Brittany grinned as she reached the bottom of the stairs and Santana looked over, beaming.

"Hey…" She stood up from the couch and strode over to the taller girl, "You look amazing."

Brittany blushed and looked down, taking Santana's hand, "So do you…we kind of go together."

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"I've been ready all day! Let's go, I can't wait any longer!" Brittany pleaded. Santana giggled, pressing a kiss to her cheek before grabbing her purse and leading her towards the door. When they got to Santana's mustang in the driveway, she opened Brittany's door for her and hurried to the other side.

"I hope you're hungry!" Santana grinned as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"We're going out to eat? What restaurant?" Brittany piped up.

"Can't say! But yes, dinner is involved!" She said mischievously. They drove for another ten minutes before Santana pulled up to the dance studio Susan had shown her earlier that week.

"San…what is this place…it's not a restaurant?" Brittany asked curiously as Santana walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door.

"It's your parents gift to you…" Santana beamed at her as she pulled out a set of keys and handed them to her girlfriend proudly.

"What?" Brittany looked at the keys in her hands and back to Santana, who was getting a picnic basket out of her trunk. "San…what are these for?"

"For your new dance studio," Santana said, pointing to the glass doors of the newly re-done space in the small strip mall.

Blue eyes went wide as she shook her head in disbelief. "_What_? This place is m-mine?"

"Yep!" Santana tugged her towards the doors, "Your parents want you to have a place to pursue your dream of dancing…so they bought you this place and turned it into a studio. Go ahead…unlock it and go on in!"

Brittany squealed in excitement and quickly used the keys to unlock the doors and run inside. Santana followed and flicked on one of the lights, revealing a studio with two mirrored walls and one brick wall. Complete with a perfect wood floor and ballet bar.

"Oh, and there's surround sound you can hook up to that system in the corner over there," she added, nodding towards the stereo in the far corner.

Brittany stood in the middle of the studio, awe on her face as she turned to face Santana. "This is _so_ amazing…"

The older girl smiled softly and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her softly, "And you haven't even gotten my present yet!" With that she pulled away and went to the back room for a moment, bringing out a small table and two chairs. She placed them in the middle of the room and then went to her picnic basket, pulling out several candles and placing them all around the studio, including on the table. After lighting them, she plugged in her iPod to the stereo and started a playlist of soft R 'n B tracks in the background. Finally, she pulled out several containers consisting of spaghetti, salad, watermelon, and two bottles of tea.

As Santana went about preparing their dinner, Brittany could only watch in adoration at the effort and time Santana had obviously spent preparing. She grinned from ear to ear when finally, Santana finished putting their meal on two plates and setting the table and looked up at her. "Ready to eat Britt?"

"So ready! It looks _amazing_ San…I don't know what to say!" Brittany grinned and sat down as Santana switched the lights so it was nice and dim in the room. "This is all so romantic…"

Santana smiled and sat down, reaching across to take Brittany's hand, "I just wanted to show you how special you are to me…"

A small blush crept up on Brittany's pale cheeks and she grinned like a fool, "Thank you..this looks delicious, by the way."

"I made it myself while you and your dad went out for lunch today. Your mom helped with the salad but I did the rest," she nodded, taking a bite. Brittany dug in as well and hummed at the taste.

"Amazing, as expected!" Brittany added after her first bite. They ate, making small talk and laughing and flirting, their minds at ease from the rest of the world as they spoke. It was always like this when they talked. So easy and free from all their issues. Santana couldn't remember ever feeling this at ease with someone.

They were just finishing up when Santana got up and went over to her purse to retrieve a small box she had hidden in there and bring it back to the table. "And now for my actual present…" She handed Brittany the flat, rectangular box and blushed, nervous as to what her reaction would be.

She took it from Santana with a soft grin and examined it before slowly opening it, revealing a sparkling necklace with a pair of diamond encrusted dancing shoes on it. Brittany let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh…Santana…It's _beautiful_…" When she looked up, Santana was smiling lovingly back at her.

"I'm glad you like it," Santana said simply, standing up and moving around the table to stand behind her. She leaned down and took the necklace, their fingers brushing in the process, and clasped it around her neck. She then offered her hand with a smile as A Thousand Years by Christina Perri starts to play. "Will you dance with me?"

Brittany looked up with teary eyes and nodded quickly, standing up and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, holding her close as Santana's arms did the same around her neck and they swayed to the music.

"Thank you so much, San…" She whispered into dark hair.

"Anything for you babe…" Santana leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"You know…this has been the _best_ birthday ever…" She pulled back to look into Santana's eyes.

"That's because I love you…so much."

Brittany leaned closer and brushed their noses, "I love you too San.." They kissed softly and smiled against eachother's lips.

"Happy birthday."

…

**Again, sort of a filler chapter! More sexytimes to come next update and some more on what Santana may STILL be hiding! **


	19. A Change in the Tides

**Long story short: Life. I'm so, so sorry for being so fucking slow on this update but I've had like the craziest month ever. I fell in love and I've been going to school and working and just…anyway. Enough about me. Time to update! Enjoy and let me know how you feel about it! Thanks for reading!**

**PS – Some of the fluff hits close to home because it may or may not be based of my own relationship with my wonderful girlfriend, Kenna. **

…

The couple swayed in the dance studio for several songs, humming in eachother's ears and grinning at eachother. Brittany beamed down at Santana and let out a breathy laugh.

"What?" Santana tilted her head to the side.

Brittany shrugged, "Just looking at you."

At this, Santana raised an eyebrow, "Just…looking at me?" Brittany nodded in response.

"Mhm…" The taller of the two reached up and brushed some hair out of Santana's face. "You're just so beautiful. This is the best birthday ever, San."

"You deserve it," she shrugged, giving her a mellow, content smile.

"Thank you…" Brittany whispered and leaned down to kiss Santana slowly. They stopped moving and stood in place kissing, their arms wrapped around eachother, eyes closed. The blonde's hands splayed out over Santana's back as she deepened the kiss, sucking Santana's lower lip and humming to herself. Suddenly, Santana's eyes snapped open and she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Hi, there…"

Brittany let out a giggle, "Hi," she replied as she slowly backed Santana to the nearest mirrored wall and pushed her up against it.

"Woah…" Santana's eyes visibly darkened and she felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body. Brittany was close, their hands laced together and pressed against the wall on either side, and Santana could feel her girlfriend's breath against her own lips. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips just in time to catch Brittany's in a searing kiss. "What got into you?" Santana managed to mutter.

"I need you," Brittany breathed back. It was all Santana needed to let go and allow Brittany to take over. The younger of the two slipped her hands under the hem of Santana's black dress, pulling it up and over her head before tossing it shamelessly aside. She pulled back for a moment to take in the toned body of Santana, her eyes tracing up the smooth curve of her thighs, over the lace waistband of her black panties, up the small dip in the center of her stomach between her abs, through the valley of her supple, bare breasts, and finally into her eyes as the brunette's cheeks tinted pink with shyness.

"I…I love when you look at me like that…" Santana admitted bashfully. Brittany reached up and cupped her cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"You're just so beautiful," Brittany affirmed.

Santana looked down with a shy laugh, but Brittany was quick to lift her chin back up and kiss her deeply. It took Santana a little by surprise, but she let the blonde pull her away from the world and into the moment. Her arms moved around Brittany's waist to the hem of her white dress, giving it a tug. Brittany understood and stepped back to remove her dress, revealing light blue undergarments. Santana bit her lip and pulled Brittany towards her again, but Brittany silently insisted on keeping control. After a few more minutes of heated kissing, Brittany kneeled before her girlfriend, who still remained pressed to the mirrored wall.

Pale fingers hooked into the hem of Santana's panties, tugging them down and allowing her to step out. Before Santana even had a chance to think, Brittany pulled one of the Latina's legs over her shoulder and kissed all the way up her thigh to her center, immediately licking a long strip up the middle.

"You're so wet, San…" Brittany whispered in awe.

"Your f-fault," she stammered back. Brittany let out a satisfied chuckle and went to suck Santana's clit into her mouth, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Oh…_fuck_…right there…" Santana's eyes lulled closed and she leaned her head back as her hand found Brittany's blonde tresses and laced through them, pressing her closer. Brittany looked up at her as her tongue worked wonders. She was loving the way she made Santana feel, the sounds she caused the older girl to make just with her mouth. It gave Brittany a sense of pride as she brought a hand down to slip two fingers inside her girlfriend, her tongue speeding up just slightly as Santana moaned incoherent curses and pleas.

There was a sharp intake of air as Santana felt the familiar grasp of euphoria wash over her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her knees shook, clenching and wobbling in the wake of her orgasm. Brittany kept licking and licking, slower and slower until she finished with one last kiss to Santana's sensetive core. Santana closed her eyes against the wall as her breathing slowed.

Brittany wiped her chin off with the back of her hand and slid back up to meet Santana's lips in a tender kiss. Santana's arms looped around Brittany's neck for support and she let out a breathy laugh.

"What?" Brittany pulled back to look at her, smiling gently.

"I love you, that's all," Santana grinned goofily.

Brittany kissed her again, "I love you too, San."

"Come here….and take your underwear off, babe," Santana requested as she sat down on the floor. Brittany moved to sit next to her, but Santana shook her head and moved so that they faced eachother and Brittany's legs were resting over Santana's. The tanned girl scooted forward, her hands on Brittany's waist, and kissed her softly before whispering, "Your turn."

Brittany let out a high pitched moan when she felt Santana reach down and thrust two fingers inside her. She threw her head back, her weight resting back on her hands as her body arched forward and Santana stared at her intensely, keeping her hand moving. "O-Oh…San_tana_!" Brittany looked at her and bit her lip when their eyes met. Santana was staring right at her with a smirk on her face, her coffee-colored eyes seeming even blacker and deeper.

Brittany whimpered as Santana's fingers curled into her spot and thrust quickly. Brittany leaned forward and sloppily grasped the back of Santana's neck, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Santana returned the kiss and sucked Brittany's lower lip. After minutes and minutes of sweat building up and hard kisses as Santana thrust away, ravaging Brittany's body, the blonde froze with a cry of pleasure.

"Oh _fuck_…fuck baby…oh my god…" Her breathing was raspy and tired as she wrapped her arms around Santana, breathing heavily into her neck. Santana smiled against Brittany's shoulder and withdrew her hand licking one finger clean before pulling back a little and offering one to Brittany.

With her blue eyes dark and her cheeks flushed, Brittany looked from Santana, to the tan finger before her, and back to Santana. She smiled shyly and leaned forward, sucking the digit into her mouth and licking it clean. After, they just sat for a while, tangled in eachother's arms.

…..

It was a few days later, and the Pierce Racing Team was at another weekend event, this time a local one in Lima. Santana wiped sweat from her grease-covered face as she pulled a bent wheel off Brittany's race bike and grabbed a spare from the back of the trailer. She looked up and saw Brittany walking back with her dad and a man she didn't recognize. He was tall, much taller than James. Older, too, by the look of it. His dark hair was combed over to the side and faded into his grey sideburns. His shirt had _Larsen_ written across the front. He seemed to be trying to talk James into something and looking at Brittany every so often.

"…I'm sorry, but we just aren't interested," she caught James replying to the man.

They came to a hault by the side of the trailer, and Brittany caught Santana's eyes as the man spoke in his gruff voice, "Just _think_ about it, Pierce. A lot of money could be involved for you and your girl." And with that, he was gone and James was left looking angry.

"Who was that?" Santana inquired, her eyes following the man until he was out of sight.

"_That_ was Richard Larsen, and he wants Brittany to join their team with a sponsorship," James grumbled, running a hand through his short hair.

"But I thought their team hated us?" Santana furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, well, that's exactly why they want her. They're threatened by her," James shook his head and smirked at his daughter proudly, "Which they _should_ be!"

The three of them laughed and Santana went back to working on Brittany's bike. James said something about going to get some lunch, taking the girls' orders before going off towards the food stands. Brittany walked over, her racing jersey tied around her waist as she leaned against the rear bumper of the trailer, watching Santana work.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you're all covered in grease?" Brittany grinned, looking Santana up and down, noticing something under the hem of Santana's cargo pants. "Babe…are you wearing…_boxers_?" An even bigger smile spread across Brittany's face as Santana stood up and looked at her, blushing.

"Yeah, so? It's hot out and boxers are more comfy…" She looked down and crossed her arms. Brittany shook her head and walked over, pulling her into a kiss.

"Don't be shy…I love them…it's really hot. You look like such a stud," Brittany said between kisses.

"Mm, thank you, and as much as I could kiss you all day, baby, I need to finish your bike. You race in two hours," Santana frowned as she broke the kiss.

"Right! You gotta be a big bad mechanic!" Brittany jested. Santana chuckled and shook her head, picking up her wrench and going back to work.

Brittany retreated to the trailer for a little bit as Santana worked, leaving the nineteen year-old to turn up her music and really get into her work. She plugged her iPod into the iHome that sat on the rear bumper and turned up Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet for my Valentine. She was in a hardcore kind of mood, meaning lots of punk rock and screamo. As she jammed and dug through her tools for the proper hex wrench to tighten the nuts on the wheel, she failed to notice her phone buzzing on the stool inside the back of the trailer.

…

"Ready to go, kid?" James patted Brittany on the shoulder as she wheeled her bike towards the track.

"I got this, dad." Brittany gave him a confident smile and a nod.

"The bike looks great. Thanks, Santana," he added with an appreciative nod.

"All in a days work!" Santana let out a laugh before she realized she forgot something. "Hey, I left my phone on the trailer, I'm just gonna run and get it! Good luck baby," she said with a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek before taking off towards the trailer.

She hummed to herself as she walked back and went to the back of the trailer to find her phone on the stool where she left it. She pressed the button on top and noticed she had a new voicemail and a couple texts. Furrowing her brow, she unlocked her phone and checked the texts first.

_Rachel Berry: We need to talk. ASAP. Text me when you get home from the races._

Santana sucked in a breath and shook her head, dismissing the inevitable conversation to come later with the tiny brunette. She moved on to the next message.

_Sergio: Hey sis. Call me when you see this. Please._

Her heart jumped again; she didn't even have to guess what the voicemail said. She shakily dialed Sergio's number and started to pace inside the trailer as it rang. He picked up on the second tone.

"_Hey sis…"_

"What is it? Is it mom?" Her voice cracked with worry.

"_I…I don't know how to say it…" _His voice sounded broken, too.

"P-please…don't…Sergio...just please…" Santana wasn't even making sense. She knew what he couldn't say.

"_How soon can you come home?"_

Santana hadn't even realized she was crying until she tried to speak, "Um…I c-can't now…I…probably t-tonight…" Now she was sobbing.

"_Lo siento, hermana." _Sergio was crying too, she could tell.

"W-when? When did it h-happen?" She asked, hysterical.

"…_Early this morning. Papi found her," _he said quietly. Santana felt another wave of sobs coming. Her knees went weak and she sat on the stool, her face in her free hand. _"Be strong, hermana…me and dad love you. See you tonight?"_

"I l-love you t-too…yeah…" She hung up and let her phone drop to the metal floor as she sobbed even harder.

Maria Lopez was dead.

…

**Finally updated! Sorry it wasn't too long! Let me know how you feel about this!**


	20. In Jesus Name, We Pray

**I have some extra time to update so I thought I'd go ahead and move the story onward! Last update I killed Santana's mother :( Sorry about that emotional trauma! But it will get better soon enough! I hope everyone had a safe and fun Halloween! Anyway, enjoy the update, tell me what you think, and thank you, thank you, thank you for all the wonderful feedback I'm getting!**

…

Santana hadn't remembered blacking out after letting the news of her mother's death sink in. She didn't remember falling to the floor and hitting her head on the corner of the work bench inside the trailer at the motocross tracks. When she woke up next, she wasn't in the trailer. She was laying down on something soft, but she was still outside.

_The medical tent_, she thought.

"S-santana?" There was a familiar voice—Brittany's voice—that spoke up as she stirred awake.

"Mami…" Santana rasped out as her eyes fluttered. "My m-mom…"

"Sergio called me and told me baby…I'm so s-sorry…" She could hear from the way Brittany's voice broke that she had been crying.

Finally, Santana's eyes fully opened; her head throbbed as light invaded her eyes. "I need…I need to go see my family…" She tried to sit up but was stopped by Brittany's gentle hand on her arm.

"Not now, you need to take it slow…you hit your head when you passed out…the medic said you have a slight concussion. No driving or vigorous activity for a couple days…" Brittany lovingly stroked Santana's hair out of her face.

"Brittany…I have to go there _now_, I need to be with my dad and my brother…" Santana squeezed her eyes shut as her headache intensified. She hissed in discomfort and laid back down on the cot.

"Shh…I'll take you okay? My dad is getting the trailer all loaded up and we'll be able to leave soon, just relax," Brittany cooed.

Santana let out a mix between a choked sob and a whimper as her voice broke softly, "My m-mom is d-dead, Britt…" She felt tears fill her eyes.

The look Brittany gave her could only be described as heartbroken. She hated seeing Santana so hurt and fragile. She knew Santana was eager about rekindling her relationship with her late mother, and now she would never have the chance. Brittany reached out and took her girlfriend's shaking hand, squeezing it. "Shh…I'm here baby…she's not in pain any more and she loved you so, so much, San."

"She didn't deserve to die…" Santana sobbed.

"I know San…I know," Brittany cried a few silent tears.

"Brittany, is Santana awa—oh, good," came James' voice, "I'm very sorry to hear about your mother, Santana," the older Pierce nodded solemnly.

Santana only sniffled and nodded a little. Brittany kissed her temple before looking at her worried father. "Are we ready to leave?"

He nodded, "I pulled the trailer around so it's less of a walk for Santana."

"No need, I got her." Brittany didn't give Santana time to react before she stood and scooped the petite girl into her arms bridal-style, carrying her out of the tent and towards the trailer. She stepped gingerly onto the vehicle and laid her girlfriend on the small couch inside.

"Y-you didn't have to," Santana protested weakly as she closed her eyes. Brittany gently lifted Santana's head and sat down before replacing the Latina's head in her lap. Nimble fingers ran through her hair and the oh-so-familiar soft voice of Brittany lulled her to sleep before she heard the reply.

….

It was only thirty minutes before they arrived home. Santana was still fast asleep and Brittany had no problem carrying her inside and up to her own room, knowing Santana would prefer to wake in Brittany's bed.

"How is she?" Susan asked worriedly once Brittany returned to the kitchen.

"She's hurting," Brittany began before adding, "Emotionally, more than anything."

Susan gave a sad nod and put a comforting hand on Brittany's shoulder, "She'll pull through though, won't she? Losing your mother is just…devastating." Brittany remembered when her grandmother had passed away a few years ago. Susan had been just as crushed as Santana was now.

"I need to take her to her family later tonight. She needs to be with them and I want to be there for her," Brittany replied numbly.

"You can take my car; she can rest in the back seat that way," Susan offered.

"Thanks. I'll wake her in a few hours. In the meantime, I'm going upstairs to check on her." Brittany left the kitchen after hugging her mom in thanks. When she walked upstairs, she heard several strained whimpers coming from her room. Panic rose in her chest and she hurried into her room, her heart clenching when she saw Santana thrashing on the bed, her eyes closed and cries of distress leaving her mouth.

_She's having a nightmare_, Brittany thought. Brittany moved to the bed and laid down, taking Santana into her arms and hushing her gently, stroking her hair and kissing her head, whispering soothing words to ease her girlfriend's mind. After a minute or so, Santana finally relaxed in Brittany's arms and nuzzled into her neck, falling back into her deep slumber. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the sleeping girl. Santana looked so fragile and helpless, even in her sleep. All Brittany wanted to do was take her pain away and make it all better, but she knew all she could do was be there as Santana mourned her mother. She was about to doze off when she heard a buzz come from Santana's phone, which was on the bedside table. Brittany looked over at it curiously and picked it up.

_1 New Message: from Rachel_

_Rachel? _Brittany thought. _Why is Rachel texting Santana?_

Brittany was unable to stop herself from opening the text, and what she saw made her flare with anger.

_Rachel: Okay, I don't know if you're ignoring me, because I know you saw the message I sent earlier, but we need to talk. I know you don't want to, but we were together for too long not to talk about it. You can't just leave after high school with no explanation and not even a single word to me when you told me you loved me not a month before graduation. You and I have both clearly found better people to be with but we owe it to ourselves to talk about what happened. Please don't ignore me. You're too important._

Santana hadn't told her the whole truth _again_. Brittany read the text a million times, trying to process it. She wanted to wake Santana up and ask her why she'd kept her past a secret. She wanted to call Rachel and make her regret ever coming to Lima to begin with. She wanted to take out her anger on everyone in her path.

But she couldn't. She had to be there for Santana. Santana needed her far too much for them to talk about Santana's lie. But they _would_ talk about it. Sighing in frustration, Brittany carefully slid out of bed and went to take a shower.

…

It was about six o' clock when Brittany decided to wake her girlfriend. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to gently shake her awake. "San…Santana, wake up."

"Britt?" Santana's eyes opened slowly and she looked over at the blonde. "What time is it? Are we going to my parents'?"

Brittany just nodded, still bitter about Rachel's text message, "Yes, we're leaving soon. I'm going to drive you. My mom is letting us use her car because it has more room for you to rest on the way."

Santana sat up a little and nodded before slowly moving to get out of bed, her eyes droopy with exhaustion and her eyes red and swollen from crying all afternoon. "Okay…I'm just gonna go change." Brittany nodded as well and watched as Santana moved around to the other side of the bed. She stopped in front of Brittany, who quickly understood and stood up as well, wrapping her arms tightly around the tired girl.

"Thank you for taking care of me…I love you," Santana whimpered into her neck.

"…I love you too, San. Always."

…

By six thirty they were on the highway, headed to Santana's hometown. They had been silent so far; Santana sat in the front seat in a pair of sweats and her hair in a loose ponytail. Brittany had just stared at the road, determined to save her own troubles for later, when Santana was better, but she was beat to it when Santana checked her phone. The brunette visibly stiffened and locked her phone, shoving it into her pocket and looking out the window.

"Was that Sergio?" Brittany asked, feigning ignorance. She knew exactly what Santana had looked at.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…he just told me that the funeral's in two days." _Lie._

Brittany pressed her lips together and nodded, "I'll let my mom know we're staying, then. Can she use your car since we have hers?" Santana gave a small nod, biting her lip.

"The keys are on my night stand," she replied blankly.

…

They arrived at the Lopez home around nine. Diego welcomed them with a sad smile and helped them get settled in Santana's old bedroom. She hadn't been in it since she got kicked out. Nothing had been moved or changed. Not one speck of dust was altered from when Santana had last seen it. She stood in the doorway for a moment, Brittany behind her, and took in the sight.

"It's been a while since I've been in here."

"Your mother used to come in here," came Diego's gruff voice, "used to look at all your things and talk to you about her day. Well, symbolically talk to you, like being in your room would somehow send all her words to you in hopes that you might come home. She really did miss you, mija."

Santana exhaled and slumped onto the edge of the bed as her father spoke. She was bawling by the time he stopped. Brittany moved to sit at her side, rubbing her back as Santana repeated the same words she'd been saying all day.

_She's gone._

…

Sergio arrived about an hour later; he hugged his father and the girls and quietly retreated to his old room in the basement. When Sergio was upset he tended to keep to himself.

Dinner was awkward at best. Brittany had gone to sit down on Santana's right side, but the Latina burst into a fit, saying how that was her mom's seat. Brittany had been surprised and felt guilty for not asking where to sit, but she had simply muttered a broken, "Sorry," and moved to Santana's other side. They still sat a place for Maria, and when the time to say Grace came, Diego was the one to speak as they all joined hands and bowed their heads.

"Dear Lord, today we have suffered the greatest loss we can suffer. The loss of a wife, mother, and friend. Please welcome our Maria with open arms and keep her safe in your grace. We know she will be happy with you and that she will look over us by your side. We ask that you keep our spirits high as we mourn her loss, and ask that you give us the strength to carry on, all while celebrating her memory every day until we pass on. We ask that you bless this food that Brittany was so kind to prepare for us this night, and that you allow her to feel at home with us. Thank you for every day, Lord. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

"Amen."

…

**End note: I don't practice any form of religion, but I hope that prayer did justice to those who do. Happy November and thanks for reading!**


	21. No Hay Rosa Sin Espinas

**It's been a while for this story and for that, I apologize. I've been really caught up with real life and with lack of Brittana on Glee as of late, I've been really lacking inspiration. But I'm back on my horse now and ready to ride this story to the end! So with that, enjoy the update!**

…**.**

Santana laid on her old bed in her parents' house, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Two days had passed since the funeral and it still seemed like she hadn't given her mother a proper goodbye. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but her trance was broken by a knock on the door.

"San? Can I come in?" Brittany's soft voice asked.

"Yeah," she replied monotonously. The door creaked open and the dark-haired girl looked up towards Brittany's approaching figure until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. There was an unfamiliar look on Brittany's face that caused Santana to sit up and tilt her head to the side. "What is it?" She added.

"We need to talk…" Brittany began. Santana tensed up just as the blonde continued. "I'm not breaking up with you but we _do _need to talk."

Biting her lip, Santana looked down at her hands as she sat up next to Brittany. "About what?"

"The day your mom died," Brittany said carefully, "I accidentally saw a text message from Rachel…a text about the two of you. There's something you're still not telling me…"

Santana's defenses shot up and in an instant she was on her feet. "Can we not talk about it now? I'm not really in the mood," she huffed, starting for the door, but she was stopped by Brittany catching her wrist.

"No, we need to talk about it now. What the hell happened between you and Rachel?" Brittany asked firmly. Santana looked away, clenching her jaw.

"It doesn't matter. I'm with you now," Santana muttered.

"It matters to me! Obviously Rachel is still hung up on you or _something_ because she texted you not even a week ago about it. And I know you read the text, so don't play dumb, Santana." Brittany crossed her arms and leaned on one hip as the brunette threw her hands up.

"What do you want me to say? Rachel and I had a thing in high school! Big deal," she boomed in reply.

"A thing? So telling her you loved her and leaving her heartbroken was just a thing?" Brittany fumed, not even giving Santana the chance to breathe before continuing, "You know, it kind of makes me wonder what I mean to you."

"Brittany…you're not like Rachel…I _swear_," Santana explained desperately. "I'm _in love_ with you…I would never just leave…I left because of my mom when I came out, and it was too hard for me to say goodbye, so I just left. But I'm not going to leave you. You have to believe me, Britt…"

Brittany looked at Santana wearily and sighed, "But you already lied to me about Rachel. How am I supposed to believe you after that?"

The words made Santana's chest twist, "Because it's true. I know you don't trust me right now, but I promise, I'm not going to just leave you."

With a final breath and a resolute nod, Brittany moved for the door. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Santana. You should get some rest…I'm going for a walk."

"Britt?" Santana's voice came out soft and laced with guilt. Brittany turned around to look at her girlfriend. "I'm _so_ sorry for lying to you."

Nodding again, Brittany turned the door handle and left Santana to sulk in her thoughts. After about ten minutes, she picked up her phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"_Santana?" _Rachel's soft voice answered.

"You said we needed to talk, so talk," Santana said sharply, her nerves already on edge from the previous conversation with Brittany. She could hear Rachel's nervous intake of breath and her knee drummed impatiently.

"_Why did you leave without saying goodbye? You really hurt me back then," _the smaller of the two breathed into the receiver.

"This is now and now I'm with Brittany and you're with Quinn. I don't see what there is left to talk about," she bit.

"_Of course there's things left to talk about! You told me you-,"_

"Well I've changed, okay? By bringing this up now, you've put my relationship in jeopardy and I don't appreciate it. Listen, I'd love to be your friend, but you have to let what we _had_ go. I know it was an asshole move of me to just leave, and I'm sorry for hurting you, but you have to cut the drama if we're going to stay friends, Rachel."

A moment of silence passed, _"Fine. I'm sorry as well. Thank you for calling me. Sorry to hear about your mother, by the way."_

"Me too, I'll talk to you later," Santana breathed, a weight lifting from her shoulders.

"_Bye."_

"Bye," she hung up and fell back on the bed. She didn't have much time to think before there was a tap on the door. Santana leaned up to see her father standing in the doorway.

"I heard shouting and saw Brittany go outside…what happened?" Diego asked in his gruff voice.

Santana covered her eyes with her hands and groaned, "Nothing, papi."

"Mija…" His voice was knowing. He moved from his place in the door to sit on the edge of the bed. His practiced hands smoothed out the corner of the comforter as he looked around the room, waiting for Santana to speak.

"Me and Brittany got in a fight because of an old relationship," she finally muttered.

"Why? You didn't cheat on her, did you?" Diego asked wearily.

"No, no…nothing like that…I just…" Santana sighed and sat up, gathering her next thought. "When I left…I had a girlfriend…and I left without even saying goodbye. Said ex-girlfriend now lives in Lima, where Brittany lives, and she's just…she wanted answers, that's all. When Brittany found out the real story behind me and my ex…well, she wasn't too happy, is all," she droned, not expecting to get anything out of talking to her father.

"You know, your mother used to have a saying…" Diego stood up and walked over to the dresser, he looked at all of the pictures and knick-knacks that sat there. "She used to say, _no hay rosa sin espinas._ No rose without thorns. Nothing beautiful is perfect. You and Brittany will get over this and move on. You will have many fights…but that's part of being in love with someone." Diego turned to look at Santana, his brown eyes softer than usual and a comforting smile under his black moustache.

Santana ran a hand through her hair and repeated to herself, "No hay rosa sin espinas." She nodded and stood up to meet her father for a hug. "Gracias, papi." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before going towards the bedroom door. "I'm going out to find Brittany."

"Be careful, mija, it's getting dark," Diego called down the hall as she headed for the door.

"Yo se, yo se, papi!" Santana droned as she walked through the living room and out the front door, looking left, then right, before turning back to her left and starting down the sidewalk.

….

After about twenty minutes of walking through her childhood neighborhood, Santana ended up at the park. It was there she saw that familiar blonde figure, sitting on the swings and kicking at the sand on the ground. Santana pressed her lips together and made her way over, taking the swing next to her girlfriend and looking at the blonde's concentrated face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Rachel…" Santana began.

"You lied to me again," was Brittany's quiet response.

"I didn't want to mess us up," she tried lamely.

"You could have told me." Brittany's gaze snapped to Santana and their eyes met in a firm stare.

"I was scared to mess things up…I've never been good at relationships…but Brittany, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone…I want to make this relationship good and I want it to last as long as possible…please believe me when I tell you that," she pleaded.

"I believe you," Brittany sighed, defeated, their eyes still staring at one another. "I'm just…I'm scared you're going to hurt me like you hurt Rachel."

"Brittany," Santana started, standing up and moving to kneel in front of Brittany's swing, her hands coming to hold both of Brittany's paler ones. "I would never, _ever_ do anything to intentionally hurt you…" Her hands gave a soft squeeze, to which Brittany squeezed back and nodded, words unable to form in her mouth.

"Okay," was all it took for Santana to stand up and pull Brittany into a long embrace.

"Thank you for another chance," Santana whispered.

Brittany merely nodded into dark hair, "I love you too, by the way."

"C'mon," the Latina beamed, dropping a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips, "Let's get home, we're going back to Lima tomorrow, remember?" The two linked hands, and as the sun set in the cozy suburban neighborhood, the young couple made their way back to the Lopez home for a much needed night's rest.

…

**Not much, but it's something. Sorry for the short update. I'm trying, I really am!**


End file.
